Sr e Sra Potter
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Colocados diante de uma nova missão Lily Evans e James Potter se vêem forçados a se casarem. E agora, com tantos perigos será que eles sobreviverão... A vida de casados?
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Olá meus caros leitores XD**

**Hoje eu estou aki presente para uma estréia!**

**Sr. e Sra. Potter!**

**Apesar do titulo a história não é baseada no filme Sr e Sra Smith, ok?**

**Espero que vocês gostem.**

**XxX**

**Prólogo**

Londres

-Casar? Eu? De jeito nenhum. –o moreno afirmou.

-James, por favor. –Moody revirou os olhos –Não é de verdade. É só pelo tempo da missão. –explicou.

-Mesmo assim, Moody. –James reclamou –Casamento é casamento.

Moody bufou incomodado.

-Ok Potter, você quer que eu pule logo para a parte do "Eu sou seu superior e estou mandando" ou você vai aceitar por livre e espontânea vontade? –Moody perguntou irônico.

-Por que tenho que ser eu? –James insistiu.

-Porque você é meu melhor homem. –Moody falou, torcendo para que o apelo ao gigante ego de James Potter fosse o bastante para convencê-lo a aceitar. Foi em vão.

-Sirius e Remus são tão bons quanto eu. –James teimou.

-O Remus não pode se comprometer com uma missão tão longa quanto essa por causa do problema peludo dele. –Moody lembrou –E o Sirius é rebelde _demais_. Você é mais centrado no que diz respeito a trabalho.

James suspirou impaciente.

-Supondo que eu aceite... O que não quer dizer que eu vou. –ele lembrou –Quem seria essa esposa?

Moody segurou um sorriso. Ele estava cedendo.

-É alguém com quem você com certeza vai ter muita química.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? –James perguntou desconfiado.

-Porque é alguém com quem você já está familiarizado...

XxX

_Paris_

A mulher morena abraçou mais o próprio corpo conforme caminhava pelas ruas desertas da cidade. Já passava das onze da noite e num dia qualquer da semana nas ruas parisienses ficavam desertas a essas horas. Principalmente uma rua secundaria como aquela.

A mulher olhou em volta, de forma tensa. Tinha certeza de que estava sendo seguida, mas não conseguia ver ninguém em volta. Ela apertou o passo, o nervosismo começando a dominá-la. Ouviu passos que ecoavam por cima dos seus, mas olhando para trás não conseguia ver ninguém.

O medo a fez virar na primeira esquina que viu e acabou vendo-se presa em uma rua sem saída.

-Pobre passarinho... Preso sem escapatória. –a voz assustadora com um tom insano pareceu vir de todos às direções, fazendo o pânico crescer dentro dela.

A mulher virou-se a tempo de ver um homem surgir, vindo de lugar nenhum. Ele tinha olhos que pareciam alucinados e um sorriso enlouquecido que revelava dentes pontiagudos, como presas.

-Pobre sangue-ruim… -ele falou, saboreando o medo dela, enquanto se aproximava sem pressa, brincando com o que parecia ser um pedaço de madeira –Sozinha, perdida, amedrontada.

Ele parou a dois passos da mulher, que tremia, mas não se movia. O pânico era claramente visto em seus olhos.

-Ora, o gato comeu sua língua? –o estranho homem perguntou parecendo pensativo –Vamos ver se você não grita com um pouco mais de encorajamento.

Ele apontou o pedaço de madeira para ela e pronunciou uma palavra estranha...

_-Cruccio!_

A dor alucinante se espalhou pelo corpo dela, fazendo suas pernas falharem. Ela mal sentiu o choque com o chão. A dor que se espalhava pelo seu corpo era mil vezes pior. Era como se mil facas entrassem em sua espalha e entrassem com as laminas quentes. A dor se espalhava e parecia rasgar cada um de seus músculos. Ela não pôde evitar gritar diante dessa dor.

De repente tudo parou.

-Muito bem, passarinho. Parece que você pode usar sua linda voz para gritar, então também pode usá-la para me responder quando eu te pergunto. –ele falou, parecendo muito satisfeito.

O homem percebeu que sua vitima parecia murmurar algo.

-Eu não posso te ouvir. –ele avisou.

Ela murmurou mais uma vez algo. Ele inclinou-se, abaixando mais próximo dela que ainda estava caída no chão. Ele segurou-a pelos cabelos, puxando o rosto dela para que ela o encarasse. Ela tinha olhos incrivelmente verdes e quando esses se encontraram com os olhos negros e alucinados dele pareciam brilhar de forma intensa.

-Eu disse... –ela respondeu sem fôlego –Que você esta preso, seu desgraçado.

O homem não teve tempo de responder nada. Algo o atingiu pelas costas e seu corpo todo se paralisou. A última coisa que ele viu antes de desmaiar foram os cabelos castanhos ficarem presos em sua mão e revelarem cabelos muito vermelhos.

-Ruiva… -ele murmurou antes de desmaiar.

-Com muito orgulho. –Lily falou arrumando os cabelos.

Ela soltou os grampos e recolheu a peruca morena que ficara na mão do suspeito.

-Parabéns, _mademoiselle_ Evans. –um homem num impecável terno surgiu diante dela –Finalmente você pegou o famoso _Chasseur_.

Ele ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Obrigada Ciprien. –ela falou passando as mãos pelas roupas –Só falta saber se ele é o verdadeiro ou o imitador.

-Não existe tal coisa, _mademoiselle_ Evans. –um outro homem de vestes impecáveis entrou na cena.

-Eu já te falei mil vezes, Philipe. –Lily lembrou impaciente –Não adianta negar! Existem dois desse maluco a solta por ai!

-Eu não estou interessado nas suas conversas sem sentido, mademoiselle Evans.-Philipe falou fazendo um gesto de descarte com a mão –Nós finalmente poderemos anunciar que _le Chasseur_ foi preso. –ele falou com grande satisfação.

-Então é disso que se trata? –Lily perguntou incrédula –Um simples anuncio para tirar a imagem de inútil que os aurores franceses tinham adquirido?

-Segure sua língua, Evans. –Philipe avisou –O que nós fazemos não é da sua conta e aparentemente você também não será mais minha responsabilidade... –ele falou com um sorriso satisfeito.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Lily perguntou desconfiada.

Ele entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para ela.

-Chegou agora a pouco, vindo de sua amada Inglaterra. Acho que você esta voltando para casa...

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews? *-***

**B-jão**


	2. A Missão

**N/A: Mil perdões pela extrema demora para postar o capítulo mas tudo anda numa correria insuportável ultimamente. Mas não temam que aqui estou ;)**

**Mary86: Muito obrigada flor ^^ E desculpa a demora, espero que você curta o capítulo.**

**Carolzynha LF: Espero que você curta ^^**

**Cklovewinter: huahuahuauha Quando a Lily não odeia o James? XD Espero que você curta ;)**

**Débora Souza: Mudar um pokinho de cenário de vez em quando é bom né? Hehehehe**

**Maluh Weasley Hale: Valeu ^^**

**Thaty: Dexa comigo ^^**

**Lady Allana: É, eu sei, geralmente as histórias são todas meio parecidas. Vamos ver o q eu posso fazer por aki... heheheh ;]**

**XxX **

**Capítulo 1: A Missão**

James olhou para os amigos. Ele ainda não entendia o que os dois estavam fazendo ali com ele no escritório.

Moody não quisera falar o nome da mulher com quem ele iria se "casar", mas garantira que era alguém de plena confiança e alguém que James já conhecia. Ele desconfiava que os amigos sabiam de algo que ele não sabia, já que Remus Lupin parecia preocupado e Sirius Black parecia estar antecipando diversão.

James passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Um gesto de nervosismo que ele não perdera ao longo dos anos. Os cabelos castanhos já eram naturalmente bagunçados, mas volta e meia ele corria os dedos pelos fios deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados ainda tinham o mesmo ar de menino que o tornaram famoso quando ainda estava na escola. O tempo de treinamento para se tornar um auror havia mudado o seu corpo de um adolescente magro para um adulto forte, de músculos nas proporções certas. Ele ainda era um arrasa corações...

-Ela vai demorar muito? –James perguntou impaciente.

-Calma, Pontas. –Sirius falou, estranhamente calmo –A noiva sempre atrasa. –ele provocou.

-Almofadinhas, cala essa boca. –James falou irritado –Eu ainda não acredito que eu to fazendo isso...

-Eu se fosse você relaxava, Pontas. Talvez essa missão saia melhor do que você esta planejando... –Sirius falou com um sorriso enigmático.

-Agora já deu! O que vocês dois sabem que eu não sei? –James exigiu.

Remus lançou um olhar fuzilante para Sirius.

-Nada, James. –ele assegurou, não muito convincente.

James ia abrir a boca para retrucar, mas a porta da sala se abriu e ele desistiu. Moody entrou pela porta parecendo um pouco afobado.

-Me desculpem pelo atraso. –ele pediu –Entre, querida. –ele chamou alguém que estava atrás dele.

Moody entrou na sala dando lugar para a mulher atrás dele entrar também. James sentiu o ar de seus pulmões desaparecer de uma só vez. Por isso Remus parecia preocupado e por isso Sirius parecia divertido.

-Acho que apresentações são desnecessárias... –Moody falou –mas de qualquer jeito, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. –ele falou indicando cada um dos presentes na sala.

-Ah meu deus. –foi tudo o que Lily conseguiu falar.

Ela não queria acreditar, não podia ser sério. Ela o reconhecera quando entrara na sala, mas realmente não queria acreditar que qualquer coisa naquela missão ia envolvê-lo.

James não teve medo nenhum de olhar para Lily. Merlin, que maravilha os anos haviam feito para ela... A última vez que ele a vira havia sido na formatura deles em Hogwarts, quase sete anos atrás. Agora ela estava ali parada diante dele. Os cabelos tinham a mesma cor ruiva intensa da qual ele se lembrava, caindo em ondas até o meio das costas. Os olhos verdes eram muito mais incríveis do que ele se lembrava. Ela tinha os lábios carnudos, feitos para beijos e as curvas perfeitas do seu corpo pediam por carinhos. De preferência carinhos dele.

Remus andou até Lily antes que James tivesse a chance de abrir a boca e estragar tudo.

-Lily!

-Remus! –ela abraçou o amigo.

-Há quanto tempo, ruiva. Como estava a França?

-Cheia daqueles porcos machistas de sempre. –ela falou dando de ombros –Eles não conseguem me por pra baixo.

-Eu tenho certeza que não. –Remus sorriu maroto.

-Olá Black, Potter. –ela falou educada.

-Ah Evans assim não tem graça. –Sirius provocou –Eu esperando você vir jogar todas essas curvas aqui nos meus braços e você é fria assim?

Lily revirou os olhos e ignorou-o.

-Acho que James pode não gostar de ver você falando assim com a futura esposa dele. –Moody falou tranqüilo.

O silêncio desabou entre eles. Pela cara preocupada de Remus e pela expressão de cruel divertimento de Sirius, Lily e James eram os únicos ali que ainda não sabiam que estavam para casar.

-Então é com ela que eu vou casar? –James perguntou surpreso.

Moody fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Eu? E o Potter? –Lily perguntou mais uma vez.

Moody confirmou mais uma vez, pacientemente.

-De jeito nenhum. –a ruiva declarou, já virando as costas e se preparando para sair.

-La vamos nós... –Moody falou entediado rolando os olhos.

James alcançou Lily antes que ela saísse da sala e segurou-a pelo braço.

-Não tão rápido, ruivinha.

Lily virou-se para olhá-lo, os olhos já brilhando de raiva.

-Nem comece Potter. –Lily avisou –E não me chame de ruivinha! Eu não tenho mais dezessete anos.

-Então pare de agir como uma adolescente histérica. –James falou dando de ombros.

-Ai, essa doeu... –Sirius cochichou para Remus.

-Histérica? –ela repetiu incrédula –Melhor do que ser um playboy mimado.

-Eu não sou um playboy! –James reclamou.

-Ah não? –ela falou irônica –Quem é que aparece de semana em semana nas revistas de fofocas do lado de uma modelo nova, esbanjando o dinheiro do papai? –ela desafiou.

-Ponto para a Lily... –Remus cedeu.

-Ah quer dizer que você procura minhas fotos nas revistas, ruiva? –James provocou.

-Ela se entregou... –Sirius riu.

-Não seja ridículo, Potter. –Lily falou sem se abalar –Minha colega era mais uma dessas coitadas que acha que você é o homem dos sonhos. Alguém devia contar a ela que seu ego é tão grande que nem cabia nas fotos daquelas revistas.

-Ai... –Sirius riu de novo.

-Isso não é jeito de falar com seu futuro marido. –James cutucou.

-Eu não vou me casar com você. –Lily avisou –Eu me recuso.

Moody viu que era hora de interferir.

-Lily, por favor. –ele pediu, colocando-se entre o casal –Eu preciso de vocês dois trabalhando juntos.

-Porque tem que ser eu e o Potter? –Lily pediu incomodada.

-Além do fato de vocês serem os melhores? Porque um casamento entre vocês dois é mais convincente.

-Eu não vejo onde! –Lily reclamou.

-Pensa, Lily! Todo mundo sabia que o James e você viviam brigando na escola porque ele te convidava para sair o tempo todo. –Moody falou.

Lily corou.

-Não era todo mundo! –ela protestou.

-Bom, todas as pessoas daquela época em Hogwarts já estão formadas e andando soltas por ai. –Sirius lembrou.

-Exatamente. –Moody concordou –Não vai ser difícil com a fama de James convencer a todos que vocês se reencontraram depois de todo esse tempo e sendo adultos as coisas fluíram diferente e que quiseram se casar às pressas, como qualquer jovem que pensa que está apaixonado e tem rios de dinheiro ia querer fazer. Do mesmo jeito que um divórcio em pouco tempo também não surpreenderia ninguém.

Lily suspirou frustrada. Tinha lógica. Remus percebeu o que se passava na cabeça de Lily. Ele se aproximou e passou o braço pelos ombros da ruiva.

-Lily, não vá ser orgulhosa agora. –ele advertiu baixinho, para só ela ouvir.

-Eu não posso! –ela murmurou de volta –O que todos vão pensar? Que depois de todos esses anos eu finalmente cedi e ele venceu! –ela parecia exasperada.

-Lily isso não é questão de quem vai vencer! E nem é de verdade. –Remus lembrou.

-Mesmo assim. –ela choramingou.

Os outros três homens na sala assistiam a troca de palavras com curiosidade, tentando ouvir alguma coisa.

-Lily, nós precisamos de você. –Remus falou tranqüilo –Eu sei que você pode mostrar que é superior a qualquer coisa que James fale para você.

-Remus... –ela choramingou mais uma vez.

-Se ele fizer qualquer coisa para te irritar você terá todo meu apoio para usar o pior feitiço que conhecer nele. Eu até te ajudo. –Remus propôs com um sorriso maroto.

Lily soltou um suspiro. Ela havia se rendido.

-Está bem, Remus, mas não reclame depois se você tiver que visitar seu amigo no St. Mungus. –ela avisou.

Remus riu.

-Não vou.

Eles viraram-se para os outros.

-Que tal nós discutirmos logo os detalhes dessa missão? –Lily pediu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sirius e James olharam para Remus com total admiração.

-Remus, você é um mestre. –Sirius falou espantado.

-Me ensina a fazer isso, Remus? –James pediu.

Remus revirou os olhos e ignorou os amigos.

-Como anda o espanhol de vocês? –Moody perguntou casualmente.

-Eu sei muito pouco de espanhol. –Lily admitiu.

-Eu quebro um galho. –James falou dando de ombros.

-Bom. Vocês já ouviram falar de Alejandro Aguirre?

-Ele não era jogador pelos _Toros de León_? –James falou interessado.

-O próprio. –Moody falou impressionado –Eu não sabia que você o conhecia.

-Ta brincando? O cara é uma lenda. Ele é considerado o apanhador mais rápido da história. Até hoje ninguém bateu a velocidade dele. –James falou admirado.

-Ótimo, assim vocês terão algo em comum. –Moody falou –Ele é a pessoa que vocês estarão investigando.

-Por que? –James quis saber.

-Um grupo de bruxos poderosos tem se reunido com uma freqüência perturbadora na propriedade de Aguirre em Barcelona. –Moody falou –A principio eram consideradas apenas festas, mas logo virou um clube fechado, onde só entram pessoas convidadas. Há alguns meses o Ministério teve que tirar a guarda de dois meninos da família porque havia dois meses que eles haviam ido para a Espanha numa das tais reuniões e ainda não haviam voltado. Até hoje os pais não vieram reclamar a guarda dos filhos e também não deram satisfações.

Lily ficou em choque.

-E apesar de eles não estarem tentando expandir nenhuma crença e de haverem nascidos trouxas entre eles nós não descartamos um envolvimento com Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, já que conhecidos suspeitos de envolvimento com ele freqüentam esse lugar.

-E o que nós devemos fazer? –Lily perguntou.

-Nós vamos jogar o casamento de vocês como isca e esperar que eles mordam. James é uma pessoa de muito prestígio e dinheiro. –Moody explicou –Nós contamos que ele possa ser chamado para se juntar ao grupo.

-E por que ele precisaria de uma esposa? –Lily insistiu.

-Por que até agora apenas casais foram chamados para as festas. –Moody explicou pacientemente.

Lily respirou fundo, tentando aceitar o inevitável.

-E como seria? Nós nos casaríamos e...

-E iriam passar a lua de mel em Barcelona. –Moody explicou –James já concordou em fazer de tudo uma encenação bem chamativa.

Lily olhou para James e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu quero convencer meus pais que esse negócio de casamento não é para mim, ruiva. –James respondeu a pergunta que ela não fez –Depois de me casar, fazer todo tipo de demonstração absurda de afeto e me separar pouco depois eu acho que eles não vão me encher por causa disso pelos próximos vinte anos.

Lily bufou.

-Está bem. –ela falou por fim –Quando é o casamento?

-Em duas semanas. –Remus falou –Mas a noticia só vai ser publicada quase de véspera e pra quem quer que pergunte vocês estão se vendo em segredo há dois meses, que é exatamente a data da última viagem de James para Paris.

Lily suspirou derrotada.

-Ok. –ela pegou a bolsa que havia deixado sobre a mesa e se dirigiu à porta –Te vejo em duas semanas. –ela falou, sem virar-se.

-Espera, ruiva. Você não quer escolher os detalhes do casamento? –James provocou.

-Você é quem esta pagando, Potter. Faça como quiser. Só acho que o casamento devia ser ao ar livre.

-Por que? –James perguntou curioso.

-Por que eu vou estar esperando um raio cair na nossa cabeça quando nós jurarmos amor eterno. –ela falou, sem parecer estar brincando –Não quero estragar o teto de ninguém.

-Vamos nos casar na casa dos meus pais. –ele respondeu tranqüilo –E se o teto cair eu pago por um novo.

-Faça como quiser.–ela repetiu tranqüila, antes de sair e fechar a porta.

-Moody, eu poderia te beijar por essa missão! –James falou animado.

-Menos, Potter, por favor. –Moody disse, revirando os olhos.

-Ainda atrás da ruiva, Pontas? –Sirius provocou divertido.

-Sirius, você viu tudo o que eu vi? –James perguntou irônico –Aquela mulher está um espetáculo. E ela sempre foi meu desafio favorito de qualquer jeito. Só que agora, sendo adultos as apostas ficam mais altas... –ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

-Potter, nem se atreva a se concentrar mais em atormentar a Evans do que nessa missão. –Moody avisou sério.

-Nem sonharia com isso, chefinho. –James assegurou, mas seus olhos tinham aquele brilho maroto que os amigos conheciam como indicio de bagunça...

XxX

Lily abriu a porta do quarto de hotel em que estava ficando. Ainda não acreditava que tinha concordado com aquilo. Ela sabia que não ia dar certo. Além do mais ela podia estar ali, mas sua cabeça ficara na França. Ficara no trabalho que ela tinha certeza que deixara incompleto.

Ela tirou a jaqueta e deixou sobre a poltrona. Foi ai que viu sobre a cama, algo que não estava la quando ela saíra. Uma rosa negra, com um cartão também negro preso ao caule por uma fita de cetim vermelho.

Ela avançou a passos hesitantes e pegou a flor. O cartão havia sido escrito com tinta prata.

_La chasse n'est pas finie._

_Nós apenas a transferimos para outro lugar._

_C._

A caçada não terminou. Era o que dizia.

Lily suspirou. Agora ela sabia que prendera o impostor e que o verdadeiro _Chasseur _ainda a estava seguindo. Pelo menos as jovens de Paris estariam seguras agora...

**XxX**

N/A: Por hj é isso ^^

**Reviews?  
**


	3. O Casamento

**N/A: Ola a todos ^^**

**Mil perdões pela demora, mas cá estamos!**

**Cklovewinter: huahuahua Q bom q minhas atualizações tem esse poder ;]**

Pseudo EscritorA: Hahaha Calma la com as perguntas xuxu ^^ Um dia você descobre todas as respostas ;]

**Carolzynha LF: Deixa comigo ;]**

**Thaty: ;]**

**Srta Ayanami-Granger: To continuando ;]**

**Aline Cullen: Quem não se renderia né? Hahaha**

**Paola Lovegood: EU demoro, mas eu chego la ;]**

**Lalah-Chan: auhauhauha Obrigada flor. Acho q eu também me descabelaria pela chance q essa ruiva loka tem de graça XD**

**Yoooooh: Só qrendo confusão hein? Huahuauhauha**

**Mary86: Obrigada ^^**

**Loo Lupin: Hahahaha Vou ver o q da pra fazer XD**

**Madame Prongs: hahaha Dexa comigo ;]**

**Priscila Soares: hahahah Pode deixar!**

**Danda Jabur: Seu pedido foi atendido nesse capitulo! Hahaha E sobre o Chauser... Muitas coisas ainda serão explicadas. É aguardar e conferir ;]**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 2: O Casamento**

-Você está linda! –Alice falou animada.

Lily sorriu para a amiga antes de se olhar no espelho.

Quando ela tinha deixado o casamento nas mãos de James não imaginara que isso ia chegar tão longe. Ele aparentemente queria fazer daquilo um grande espetáculo mesmo. Havia centenas de pessoas ali, ou pelo menos assim parecia a Lily.

O casamento aconteceria na Mansão Potter, onde os pais de James moravam. James havia convidado vários dos colegas que foram a Hogwarts com eles. Inclusive Alice, que agora era Alice Longbotton, e Marlene McKinnon, que eram amigas de Lily ele havia chamado para serem as damas de honra no casamento.

-Você tem certeza do que esta fazendo, Lily? –Marlene perguntou de repente –Casar assim, tão de repente?

Marlene era perceptiva demais, o que fazia tudo mais difícil para Lily. Fazia dois dias que as duas ajudavam a ruiva a se preparar para o casamento e Marlene ainda não havia engolido a história.

-Eu tenho certeza, Lene. –Lily respondeu sorrindo –Eu amo o James.

Essa era a mentira que ela vinha repetindo há uma semana. Para suas amigas, seus pais... Ela tinha sorte de ser uma mentirosa convincente.

Ela suspirou.

Quando estavam em Hogwarts ela e James tinham sérios problemas. Desde que estavam no quarto ano ele a convidava para sair todos os dias. TODOS os dias. Não falhava um. E ela, naquela época era uma adolescente bem pouco controlada. Cada vez que ele se aproximava com mais um gracejo ou convite ela já ficava furiosa e gritava com ele. Eles tinham brigas fenomenais pelos terrenos da escola. E sempre todos diziam que tanto ódio um dia ia virar amor. Bom, nunca virara...

-Está na hora, querida. –Monica Evans, mãe de Lily entrou no quarto sorrindo.

-Obrigada, mãe. –a ruiva sorriu –Prontas?

Alice sorriu animada. Ela sempre torcera para que Lily e James terminassem juntos, uma romântica incorrigível, que sempre achou que o maroto amava Lily sinceramente. Marlene sorriu também, mas seu sorriso era mais piedoso, como se ela se compadecesse da idéia de Lily. Pelo menos Lily sabia que não sairia dessa machucada. Afinal, não era como se ela estivesse se casando para valer.

O casamento seria realizado no salão da mansão e a festa seria ao ar livre. Lily tinha certeza que James fazia aquilo por causa do que ela havia dito na sala de Moody.

-Você esta linda, querida. –Antony Evans, o pai de Lily disse, quando Lily parou ao lado dele.

-Obrigada, papai. –ela falou sorrindo.

Ela foi dar o primeiro passo para que eles começassem a entrar no salão quando o pai a segurou no lugar.

-Lily, por favor. –o pai lhe pediu, parecendo desesperado –Você sabe mesmo o que você esta fazendo?

Lily sentiu o coração se apertar pela preocupação do pai.

-Pai, eu amo o James. De verdade. Não se preocupe. –ela pediu.

Mais uma vez ela mentia para alguém que ela _realmente_ amava. As coisas não iam bem.

Antony olhou para a filha e respirou fundo.

-Tudo bem. Vamos, então.

As portas diante deles se abriram, revelando o salão, onde os convidados estavam. Bancos haviam sido colocados, acomodando a todos. Lily teve que se lembrar que deveria estar sorrindo nesse momento.

Ela não sabia se era provocação de James, ou se era o bom gosto do organizador de casamento que ele tinha contratado, mas a decoração ali era toda em vermelho e branco. Até mesmo o vestido dela tinha um detalhe em vermelho que a principio lhe parecera estranho, mas que agora lhe parecia incrivelmente belo.

O modelo era tomara que caia, em seda branca, mas junto a cauda do vestido havia uma faixa de veludo vermelho que dava um destaque a mais. Mesmo parecendo estranho a principio Lily percebera como era lindo o efeito ao vê-lo em seu corpo. Ela tinha os cabelos presos num coque, elegantemente frouxo e um véu tão longo quanto a cauda de seu vestido. Luvas brancas também completavam o figurino. James a vestira como uma princesa para esse casamento.

Um tapete de rosas vermelhas se estendia diante dela, até o altar onde o juiz bruxo e James aguardavam-na. Rosas brancas e vermelhas enfeitavam outras partes do salão.

James também estava belamente vestido. Com um traje de gala negro, tradicional para casamentos bruxos.

Lily não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de satisfação ao constatar que pelo menos uma vez ela seria fruto da inveja de todas as outras mulheres. Logo ela que sempre havia sido a cdf que não tinha nada de interessante...

Lily sentiu claramente a hostilidade de seu pai contra James, quando ele entregou a filha ao rapaz. Ele devia estar imaginando que James era algum canalha que iludira sua inocente filhinha...

-Você está linda, ruivinha. –James falou sorridente.

Lily já estava enjoada desse comentário.

-Obrigada pelo vestido, Po... –ela parou ao ver o olhar divertido dele –James. –ela se corrigiu.

-Eu tinha certeza que ia ficar muito bem em você. –ele respondeu simplesmente, antes de se virar para o juiz de paz.

Lily agradeceu a distração, já que ela não tinha idéia do que responder diante de um comentário tão sincero como esse.

A cerimônia bruxa era bonita, cheia palavras sobre compromisso, amor e lealdade. Perto do fim o juiz fez um aceno com a varinha e uma fita vermelha envolveu o pulso de Lily e James. O juiz explicou que aquele era o laço que agora os unia e que nada deveria rompê-lo. Então ele pediu que os noivos repetissem os votos.

Lily viu James jurar amor e lealdade olhando para o teto com um sorriso divertido, como se ele esperasse que o raio caísse. Lily não conseguiu segurar uma risada, que mesmo baixa lhe rendeu um olhar de reprovação do juiz.

-Eu agora os declaro marido e mulher. –o homem concluiu –Pode beijar a noiva.

Um enorme sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de James e Lily quase teve vontade de sair correndo. Ao contrario do que ela esperava, porém, James se aproximou muito cuidadoso e tocou o rosto dela. Ele puxou o rosto dela para perto do dele, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. E os olhos dele tinham um brilho estranho, mesmo por trás dos óculos, Lily podia ver algo diferente, algo que ela nunca tinha visto...

Ela sentiu o toque dos lábios dele e sua mente se perdeu. Ela não queria mais perder tempo pensando, só queria sentir. O beijo dele era como uma carícia. Ela não imaginava que seria assim. Achava que ele iria querer tirar proveito da situação e beijá-la como se não houvesse amanhã, mas se enganara. Os lábios dele fizeram um pouco mais de pressão nos dela e ela entreabriu os lábios involuntariamente. O outro braço de James foi parar na cintura de Lily puxando-a para mais perto e beijando-a com mais paixão.

Foi ai que eles ouviram o juiz limpando a garganta, de um jeito incomodado. Foi então que Lily lembrou que: eles estavam em público, aquele casamento não era de verdade e, mais importante de tudo, aquele era James Potter.

James não parecera nada incomodado com a interrupção, muito menos com os risinhos maliciosos vindo dos convidados. Ele apenas deu uma piscadela marota para o juiz que revirou os olhos e murmurou algo que Lily entendeu como "Esses jovens...". Ela viu as amigas. Alice tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto e até Marlene parecia encantada. Pelo menos aquele beijo servira para acalmar a todos.

James era esperto. Lily tinha que ceder esse ponto. Um beijo todo carinhoso faria todos pensarem que eles realmente queriam se casar e não estavam só se amarrando por trabalho e falta de opção melhor.

-Viu ruiva? –James provocou –O teto esta intacto.

-Ah é? E isso prova o que? –ela perguntou irônica.

-Que a gente se ama. –ele falou piscando para ela.

Lily resolveu ignorar a piada de mau gosto.

Eles conduziram os convidados a festa, que seria realizada nos jardins da mansão. La a decoração também estava toda em vermelho e branca e linda.

Os dois passaram as próximas duas horas bancando os anfitriões, por vezes juntos e por vezes separados, respondendo sempre as mesmas perguntas cansativas e contando mil vezes a mesma história.

James já estava a ponto de fugir daquela festa quando seus pais finalmente vieram falar com ele.

James estivera evitando esse encontro, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada mais para evitá-lo. Há duas semanas quando declarara que ia se casar seus pais haviam sido totalmente contra. Sua mãe principalmente. Quando ele explicara que Lily era a mulher com quem ele ia se casar, seu pai passou a apoiá-lo.

Andrew Potter sempre fora um romântico e um sonhador. E sempre incentivara o filho a conquistar a garota dos seus sonhos. A famosa ruiva irritadinha que seu menino sempre falava. Para ele era incrível que após tantos anos James poderia tê-la finalmente. Mas Giulia Potter não pensava assim. Ela era mais "realista" que Andrew e achava que a mudança tão radical na idéia de Lily era sinônimo de interesse no dinheiro de James.

Para completar James não deixara eles encontrarem Lily até antes do casamento. Era a primeira vez que os Potter viam Lily.

-James. –Andrew abraçou o filho –Você tinha razão de ficar sonhando acordado com essa jovem. Ela é linda.

-Eu sei, pai. –James falou com um sorriso feliz.

-Ela parece ok... –Giulia falou indiferente.

-Mãe... –James pediu –Dê uma chance a ela, tá?

-Difícil se eu não conhecê-la, você não acha? –Giulia comentou irônica.

-Que tal nós almoçarmos juntos amanhã? –James propôs –Nós dois, vocês e os pais dela? Assim vocês podem ver como ela é uma boa mulher.

-Eu acho uma idéia brilhante, James. –Andrew falou animado –Eles parecem boas pessoas.

-Eles são. –James afirmou, apesar de não conhecer nada dos pais de Lily.

-Atenção. –o vocalista da banda bruxa que James contratara falou ao microfone –Agora chamamos a noiva e seu pai para dançarem uma valsa aqui no salão.

James acompanhou com os olhos Lily e seu pai se dirigirem para o centro da pista de dança. Lily tinha os traços fortes do pai, apesar de ter os olhos e o cabelo da mãe. Ela parecia feliz. Ela estava sorrindo. Ele queria crer que para ela não era tão impossivel se fingir de feliz naquela situação. Para ele não era sacrifício nenhum parecer feliz por estar se casando com ela...

Quando a valsa que Lily dançava com o pai terminou todos aplaudiram emocionados.

James subiu no palco e pegou o microfone.

-Eu agradeço a presença de todos aqui, nesse dia tão importante para nós. –ele falou quando conseguiu a atenção dos convidados –O dia em que eu e a ruiva mais linda que esse mundo já viu finalmente nos casamos. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto –Depois de tanta briga e tanta confusão, nós finalmente estamos juntos. –ele olhou fixamente para Lily –Eu te amo, Lily. –ele falou sem hesitar, sem sequer piscar –Não esqueça disso nunca.

Lily ficou congelada sem fala. Isso não era ir longe demais? Por Merlin, como ele conseguia parecer tão seguro e tão sincero falando um absurdo como aquele? Ela teve que respirar fundo antes de conseguir agir. Ela fingiu o melhor que pôde que seu choque era emoção.

-Eu também te amo! –ela respondeu, tentando sorrir.

James sorriu ainda mais.

-Para nossa primeira dança juntos eu escolhi a música que nós escolhemos como nossa. –ele falou –Essa música fala que palavras não são necessárias para entender que se ama. E com a gente foi sempre assim. As palavras só complicaram, criaram mal entendidos. A gente se entende melhor quando a gente segue o coração. Por isso essa música é nossa. –ele fez um sinal para a banda e desceu do palco.

Quando James se aproximou Lily recuou sem perceber um passo. Ela tinha vontade de matá-lo por falar aquele tipo de coisas tão falsas como se não se importasse com tudo aquilo.

Ela já estava considerando seriamente sair dali quando ele lhe sorriu. Ela odiava quando ele sorria, porque isso a fazia lembrar porque ele era considerado um dos mais belos de partidos de Hogwarts. Porque o sorriso dele era capaz de iluminar o mundo. James estava sempre sorrindo. Ele tinha uma infinidade de sorrisos. Sorriso safado, sorriso cafajeste, sorriso maroto, sorriso de menino… Mas o preferido dela era o que ele lhe sorria agora: um sorriso sincero. Como ele conseguia ser sempre tão tranqüilo?

Ele ofereceu a mão para ela e ela soube que não tinha muita escolha. Sabia desde o começo que não ia sobreviver a esse casamento, real ou não, mas já havia concordado e era tarde demais para mudar de idéia.

Ela aceitou a mão que James lhe ofereceu. Eles entrelaçaram os dedos, a outra mão de James foi para a cintura de Lily e a mão de Lily foi para o ombro de James. Eles começaram a se mover no ritmo suave da música.

_It's amazing how you can speak r__ight to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

-Foi o Remus quem escreveu aquele seu discurso? –Lily perguntou de repente.

James olhou para ele, com uma expressão de falsamente ofendido.

-Você me subestima, ruiva. Você acha mesmo que eu mandaria outra pessoa escrever meu discurso de casamento?

-É que pareceu verdadeiro demais para ter vindo de você... –ela respondeu dando de ombros.

_The smile on your face _

_lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes _

_saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says _

_you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

James não respondeu nada. Apenas encarou Lily. Será que o que era tão óbvio para os outros era mesmo tão irreconhecível para ela? Ele nunca havia dito as palavras, porque sabia que ela não acreditaria nele, mas ele a amava. Já tinha um bom tempo. Sempre amou e sempre amaria. Sabia disso antes de aceitar o fato, sabia disso mesmo quando achara que nunca mais a veria.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near_

_you drown out the crowd (the crowd)_

_Try as they may they could never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

-Eu não estava mentindo, Lily. –James falou tranqüilo –Eu sempre achei que as coisas teriam se resolvido muito mais facilmente se eu tivesse simplesmente te agarrado um dia e deixado a conversa para depois.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha divertida.

-Ah é? –ela desafiou –Se era tão fácil assim por que você nunca me agarrou?

-Porque eu sempre achei que era arriscado te agarrar. –ele admitiu com um sorriso maroto –E também porque tinha um lado meu que sempre teve certeza que ia te conquistar do mesmo jeito que conquistava todas as outras.

-Mas você não conseguiu. –ela falou triunfante.

-Não mesmo. –ele falou tranqüilo –É que demorou demais para eu perceber que você na era como todas as outras.

_The smile on your face _

_lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes _

_saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand _

_says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

As palavras desapareceram da boca de Lily. O que raios ele queria dizer com aquilo? Se ele achava que ela ia cair por aquele tipo de frase feita ele estava mais do que...

-Hora do show, ruiva. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Do que você esta falando? –Lily perguntou alarmada.

James só sorriu ainda mais. Num movimento rápido ele soltou a mão dela que ele segurava, para abraçar a cintura de Lily com os dois braços. Ele levantou-a do chão e beijou-a.

Não era só porque o chão havia literalmente sumido dos pés dela, mas ela sentia-se como se estivesse flutuando. Os lábios de James faziam pressão nos dela de um jeito suave, mas delicioso. Se ele já era bom assim só com esses beijos suaves ela não conseguia nem imaginar como seriam os mais selvagens...

Merlin, no que ela estava pensando? Ela não tinha que pensar em como seriam os beijos de James Potter! Marido dela ou não!

_The smile on your face _

_lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes _

_saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand _

_says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Quando James finalmente colocou-a no chão ela percebeu que em algum momento ela havia passado os braços pelo pescoço dele, já que estava perto demais e agarrada demais a ele.

Eles não conseguiam parar de se olhar e foi só quando palmas soaram e outros casais entraram na pista que eles perceberam que a música deles já havia terminado.

-Acho que eu já estou cansada demais. –Lily falou de forma fraca.

-Respira fundo, meu amor. –James falou tranqüilo –Ainda tem muita festa pra rolar.

-Eu sei. –Lily suspirou cansada.

-Aliás... –James começou como quem não quer nada –Nós vamos almoçar com seus pais e os meus amanhã.

Lily olhou para James em choque.

-O que?

-Eu ainda não convidei seus pais... –James admitiu nervosamente –Mas eu não tive escolha! Meus pais estão te achando uma mercenária, eles querem te conhecer melhor.

-Eu estaria me achando uma mercenária. –Lily admitiu.

-Você não é uma mercenária, Lily. –James falou carinhoso tocando o rosto dela –Você é uma Auror muito competente que por azar teve que casar comigo.

Lily sorriu involuntariamente.

-Eu convido os meus pais. E faço o almoço. –ela completou.

-Não precisa, ruiva. Eu não quero que você tenha trabalho.

-Não é trabalho nenhum. Além do mais eu não vou estar pronta amanhã para sair na rua. –ela admitiu.

-Tudo isso é preocupação com o que as pessoas vão estar pensando? –ele perguntou levemente decepcionado.

-É. –ela respondeu sincera –Eu vou falar com os meus pais.

James viu Lily se afastar e soltou um suspiro.

-Como vai indo o casamento, Pontas? –Sirius perguntou se aproximando.

-Do jeito que devia, levando em conta que eu amo a Lily como um idiota e ela me despreza. –James falou pegando uma taça de champagne e virando-a num gole.

-Ei, calma la companheiro. –Sirius falou, sentindo-se um tanto preocupado –Não deixe a ruiva saber dessa.

-Nem em sonho, Almofadinhas. Esse casamento vai ser do jeito que foi planejado e vai terminar do jeito que tem que ser. Eu não tenho esperanças de fazê-la mudar de idéia. –James falou um tanto melancólico.

-A vida é cheia de viradas, James. No meio do caminho pode ser que você e a ruiva se acertem.

James observou Lily falar com os pais. Ela era tão linda...

-É, quem sabe...

XxX

A festa de casamento foi até bem mais tarde do que Lily gostaria, mas eles ficaram até o último convidado sair e depois disso ainda sobraram os amigos mais próximos do novo casal, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank e Marlene, falando sobre os tempos deles em Hogwarts. Lily teve que admitir que em algumas partes a noite havia sido maravilhosa. A única coisa que fazia tudo um tanto terrível era o fato que ela acabara de se casar.

Lily e James aparataram na frente do apartamento dele, já que não por causa dos feitiços de proteção não podiam aparatar la dentro. James abriu a porta e quando Lily foi entrar ele puxou-a pegando no colo.

-POTTER! –ela reclamou.

-Ei senhora Potter. –James falou irônico –Nós somos recém-casados. –ele lembrou –E se eu não me engano a tradição é essa.

-Nós nos casamos por obrigação. –Lily lembrou –Não tem necessidade de seguir tradição nenhuma.

-Nós já seguimos todas as outras. –James falou divertido carregando-a para dentro do apartamento –Não tem porque não seguir mais essa.

Lily bufou enquanto James a carregava até o meio da sala. Ele então colocou-a com cuidado no chão.

-E agora? O que nós fazemos? –James perguntou.

-Você eu não sei, mas eu vou tomar banho. –Lily falou dirigindo-se para o quarto de James.

Ela estivera ali no dia anterior para deixar suas coisas e já conhecia o apartamento.

-Que tal se nós tomássemos banho juntos? –James propôs, indo atrás dela.

-Vai sonhando, Potter. –Lily falou ignorando-o.

Ela entrou no quarto e ele entrou também.

-Eu garanto que você não vai se arrepender nem por um segundo, ruiva. –James falou sentando-se na cama, enquanto assistia Lily tirar os sapatos e as jóias que usava.

-Você nunca sofreu de um ataque de modéstia, não é? –Lily falou enquanto soltava os cabelos.

-Não da porta do quarto para dentro. –James falou tranqüilo, deitando-se na cama.

-Só no quarto? Que tédio, Potter. –Lily falou irônica.

-Nós podemos fazer onde você quiser, ruiva. –James falou malicioso.

-É o seu ego que fala, não eu. –ela lembrou, enquanto pegava uma toalha para entrar no banheiro.

-Um dia a sua voz murmurada vai estar fazendo eco ao meu ego, Lily. –James falou com uma convicção que deixou-a enfurecida.

-Que tal nunca? Nunca serve para você? –ela falou irritada.

-Lily... –James chamou antes de ela fechar a porta do banheiro.

-O que? –ela perguntou irritada.

-Precisa de ajuda para tirar o vestido? –ele perguntou com um sorriso cafajeste.

Lily bateu a porta do banheiro com força, fazendo James rir.

XxX

Depois que Lily saiu do banheiro, James entrou no banho. Quando o moreno saiu do banheiro, enrolado apenas em uma toalha, Lily estava sentada na cama, passando creme nas mãos. Ela usava uma calça de malha preta e uma regata também preta de algodão levinho.

-Isso é pijama pra nossa noite de núpcias, ruivinha? –James provocou.

-É o que eu uso toda noite para deitar e dormir. –Lily falou dando de ombros –Como é exatamente o que eu pretendo fazer eu não vejo porque usar algo diferente.

-Sempre querendo meu desiludir, ruiva... –James falou rindo.

Sem se preocupar muito ele foi até seu armário, pegou uma calça de pijama, tirou a toalha e vestiu a peça. Quando se virou para olhar Lily, viu que ela ainda passava creme pelas mãos, muito calmamente.

-Não vai por camisa? –ela perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-É como eu durmo toda noite. –James falou repetindo o tom que ela usara a pouco.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Bom, boa noite. –ele falou dirigindo-se para a porta do quarto.

-Onde você vai? –Lily perguntou.

-Oras, eu vou dormir na sala. –James falou como se fosse óbvio –Aqui só tem um quarto, então...

-Ah Potter não seja infantil. –Lily falou revirando os olhos –Nós dois somos adultos e tenho certeza que podemos dividir a cama sem problemas.

James arqueou a sobrancelha de forma divertida.

-Tudo isso é desculpa para dormir comigo, ruivinha?

-Você tem razão, é melhor você dormir no sofá. –ela falou se enfiando embaixo dos lençóis.

-Brincadeira, ruiva. –James riu sentando-se na cama –Prometo me comportar.

-Boa noite, Potter. –Lily falou dando as costas para ele.

-Boa noite, ruiva. –ele falou baixinho "Boa noite, meu amor" ele completou em pensamento.

**XxX**

**Reviews? *-***


	4. Vida de Casados

**N/A: Oi!! Continuando minha saga de atualizações chegou a vez dessa fic ^^ Bom, mais uma vez mil perdões por não estar respondendo os reviews, mas eu estou numa mega pressa ^^"**

**Sem mais delongas...**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 3: Vida de Casados**

James abriu os olhos devagar. Tinha medo que o dia anterior tivesse sido um sonho ou pior: que Lily já tivesse mudado de idéia e decidido deixar a missão para la. Mas bastou ele abrir os olhos para encontrá-la ali, diante dele.

Ela dormia tranqüilamente, de bruços, a face virada para ele. Uma das mãos dela estava sob o travesseiro. James queria sorrir, pensando que ela era dele, mas ele sabia que não era assim. Infelizmente ela não era dele, não de verdade. Mas ele daria tudo o que tinha e mais para fazê-la ser.

Foi então que ele ouviu muito suavemente do lado de fora do quarto, som de passos.

-Você esta ouvindo? –Lily sussurrou sem abrir os olhos.

Então ela também estava acordada.

-Sim. –ele confirmou.

-Existe mais alguém que tenha a chave da casa? –ela perguntou.

-Não. E seja quem for não sei como entrou aqui. –ele respondeu.

Os passos, embora baixos, se aproximavam da porta do quarto.

-Venha aqui. –James sussurrou para ela.

Lily entendeu o que ele tinha em mente e se aproximou, colocando seu corpo contra o dele. James abraçou-a imediatamente.

-Finja estar dormindo. –ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Merlin, a pele dele era quente, e o corpo era forte, mas macio. E isso era hora de ficar pensando nessas coisas? A porta do quarto se abriu suavemente. Lily apertou a varinha que deixava guardada sob o travesseiro. James respirava tão calmamente que parecia que tinha voltado a dormir, mas ela sentia a tensão nos músculos dele, provando que ele estava bem acordado.

Os passos agora se aproximavam da cama. Eles estavam prontos para o que quer que fosse. Menos para o que realmente era.

-Mestre James?

James abriu os olhos de repente, apenas para dar de cara com gigantes olhos cor de mel. Lily pulou assustada.

-Mil perdões! –a pequena criatura implorou –Thor não desejava assustar os senhores!

Lily finalmente conseguira se sentar na cama e agora contemplava o pequeno elfo-doméstico. Ele não usava roupas, como nenhum elfo usava, mas o pano que usava ao seu redor era melhor do que já tinha visto em qualquer outro lugar.

-Thor? –James falou em choque –O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-A senhora Giulia mandou Thor vir para ajudar o jovem senhor e sua esposa. –o elfo falou, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

James soltou um suspiro cansado, então passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Isso ta me cheirando a espionagem isso sim. –ele falou mais para si mesmo.

-Como o jovem senhor pode dizer uma coisa dessas? –Thor falou inconformado –A senhora Giulia nunca faria uma coisa dessas!

James lançou um olhar irônico a Thor. O elfo pareceu incomodado.

-Tudo bem. –ele cedeu –A senhora faria sim, mas dessa vez não foi isso! –ele se apressou em dizer –Ela só mandou Thor aqui para ajudar a nova senhora Potter com o almoço.

A menção da palavra "almoço" Lily pareceu despertar totalmente.

-Que horas são? –ela perguntou para o elfo.

-11:32. –ele respondeu solicito.

-Ah droga. –ela levantou da cama rapidamente –Eu vou tomar banho. –ela avisou se enfiando no banheiro e fechando a porta.

-A senhora Potter é sempre assim, jovem James? –Thor perguntou intrigado.

James riu.

-Desde os 11 anos. –ele confirmou com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu ouvi isso, Potter! –a voz de Lily veio do banheiro.

James riu mais uma vez.

***

Enquanto Lily terminava de tomar banho James foi até a sala. Thor já estava andando de um lado para o outro, arrumando coisas no apartamento. Foi quando James ouviu batidas impacientes na porta.

-Deixa que eu abro, Thor. –James gritou, antes de ir abrir a porta.

Seriam os pais de Lily? Mas ele tinha certeza que a ruiva tinha combinado 12:30 com eles... Além do mais os pais de Lily pareceram perfeitamente educados na noite anterior. Educados demais para estarem batendo na porta daquela forma.

James abriu a porta e seu coração até parou de bater. Ali diante dele estava Tyra Meyer, sua ex-namorada. Ela era uma loira fenomenal, dessas de longas pernas, corpo escultural e olhos azuis. James estava saindo com ela, até o dia que ele ficou sabendo que iria se casar com Lily. Tyra estava na Alemanha fazendo fotos para alguma campanha, então ele ligou e muito educadamente terminou o relacionamento deles. Aparentemente ela não entendera muito bem o recado.

-Oi Tyra. –James disse de maneira educada.

Os olhos dela estavam brilhando em fúria.

-Como você _ousa_ fazer uma coisa dessas comigo James Potter! –ela exigiu enfurecida –Que história é essa de você se casar? –ela perguntou jogando uma revista na cara dele.

James pegou a revista e olhou. Na capa estava a fofoca da semana: James Potter ia se casar. James imaginou que ainda era muito cedo para já terem saído as fotos da cerimônia em si.

-Essa notícia é velha, Tyra. –ele falou de forma preguiçosa –O casamento já foi ontem.

Tyra pareceu ainda mais indignada.

-E você fala como se não fosse nada? –ela falou, irritada –Você estava saindo com essa mulherzinha enquanto saía comigo e ainda termina tudo _comigo_ pra casar _com ela_?

-Mais respeito quando falar da minha esposa, Tyra. –James avisou sério.

A loira bufou enfurecida e parecia estar prestes a falar alguma coisa quando uma voz chamou a atenção dos dois.

-James, meu amor, quem esta ai?

Os dois seguiram a voz e viram Lily parada, não muito longe deles, usando nada mais do que uma toalha em volta do corpo dela. Ela tinha os cabelos molhados e estava descalça. James teve que se lembrar de como respirar propriamente. Lily se aproximou calmamente, até parar o lado de James e então passar o braço esquerdo pelo pescoço dele, deixando sua mão, com a luxuosa aliança de ouro, bem diante dos olhos espantados de Tyra.

-É só a Tyra, meu amor. –James falou tranqüilo –Ela veio nos parabenizar pelo casamento.

Tyra bufou irritada mais uma vez, antes de empinar o queixo e sair de la, pisando firme. James fechou a porta e seu olhar se voltou para Lily, que o olhava com clara reprovação.

-Não sabia que você era tão possessiva, ruivinha. –ele provocou.

-O que é meu, Potter, é meu. –ela avisou –E até onde todo mundo sabe, você é _meu_ marido. Espero que mais nenhuma ex sua apareça na nossa porta.

-Eu ja te falei que você fica muito sexy tendo ataque de ciúme? –ele falou com um sorriso maroto –Especialmente assim enrolada numa toalha... O que me lembra que eu ainda não ganhei um beijo de bom dia da _minha_ adorável esposa. –ele falou indo na direção dela.

-Pode ir parando, Potter. –ela avisou, já se preparando para sair dali.

Mas James foi mais rápido e pegou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para perto de si.

-Me solta, Potter. –Lily falou tentando se livrar de James.

-Só se você falar que me ama. –James provocou rindo.

-James, me solta agora! –Lily pediu, tentando se livrar dele e ao mesmo tempo segurar a toalha no lugar.

-Porque você não solta essa toalha? –James propôs –Eu tenho certeza que você se livraria de mim em um minuto se você fizesse isso.

-Vai nessa! –Lily falou, mas ela já começava a rir do ridículo da situação.

Foi quando eles ouviram alguém limpando a garganta. Os dois pararam o que faziam e viram Thor olhando para eles de forma curiosa.

-Se os senhores ja terminaram de brincar, será que a senhora Potter gostaria de começar o almoço? –ele perguntou solicito.

Lily corou na hora e James riu ainda mais.

-Eu vou me vestir e volto em um minuto. –Lily falou correndo para o quarto.

-O jovem senhor parece muito feliz. –Thor observou.

-Pareço? –James perguntou surpreso –É que eu tenho a esposa mais linda do mundo.

-Sim, sim. –Thor concordou –A nova senhora Potter parece ser muito boa e é muito bonita. Thor fica muito feliz em ver seu jovem mestre com alguém tão especial.

James sorriu para o elfo incapaz de contar ao pequenino que tudo aquilo não ia durar muito.

***

Lily estava surpresa com ela mesma. Ela conseguira terminar o almoço a tempo e ainda sobraram alguns minutos para que ela fosse até o quarto terminar de se arrumar. Claro que a ajuda de Thor contara e muito nessa hora. Sem o elfo ela provavelmente não teria feito tudo a tempo. Mas ela ainda não gostava da idéia de ter um elfo-doméstico em casa. Não parecia certo para ela. E a devoção exagerada dele era estranha demais.

-Lily? –a voz de sua mãe a despertou de seus pensamentos.

-Aqui mãe. –ela respondeu.

Monica apareceu poucos segundos na porta do quarto. A mãe de Lily era uma belíssima mulher. De olhos incrivelmente verdes e cabelos vermelho fogo, ela tinha o porte de uma modelo de passarela, com longas pernas e corpo esguio. Lily puxara mais as características da família de seu pai, tendo o corpo com curvas, mas para ela não havia mulher mais bela do que sua mãe no mundo todo.

-Oi meu amor. –Monica cumprimentou sorrindo –Como você esta?

-Bem, mãe. –Lily respondeu tranqüila.

-Só bem? –Monica estranhou –Você é uma recém casada, que teve a noite de núpcias creio eu que apenas algumas horas atrás e você esta apenas bem?

-Mãe... –Lily revirou os olhos –Você não cresce nunca né?

Monica riu.

-Eu deveria?

Lily balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Sua mãe era muito mais relaxada que ela.

-Vamos?

-Você não vai passar maquiagem? –Monica perguntou em choque.

-Não, mãe. –Lily respondeu revirando os olhos, elas tinham essa mesma conversa desde que Lily tinha 16 anos –Eu não gosto de maquiagem e você sabe disso.

-Mas os seus sogros estão vindo ai hoje! –Monica lembrou.

-Eu sei. E daí?

-E daí? Você acha que você é muito bonita pra ficar andando por ai sem maquiagem né?

Lily olhou para a mãe em choque.

-Mãe!

-O que? Eu to falando sério. –Monica se defendeu com um sorriso inocente.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Vamos para a sala. Eu não quero deixar o papai e o James sozinhos por muito tempo.

-Ah querida, do jeito que você fala parece que seu pai vai matar o James se tiver a chance.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Bom, tudo bem, ele provavelmente mataria, mas não com nós duas aqui no quarto. –Monica completou divertida.

Lily revirou os olhos, antes de seguir com a mãe para a sala. Quando as duas chegaram la depararam-se com James, Antony e os pais de James.

Giulia era uma linda mulher, de traços fortes. Lily reparou pela primeira vez que os olhos de James eram da exata cor dos dela. Mas James se parecia muito mais com Andrew. Eles até tinham o mesmo sorriso maroto.

-Ora, veja aqui a nova senhora Potter. –Andrew falou ao ver as duas entrando na sala –Lily você esta linda. –ele falou charmoso beijando a mão da nora.

-Obrigada Andrew. –Lily falou, sentindo-se sinceramente lisonjeada –Essa é minha mãe Monica. Mãe esse é Andrew Potter, o pai do James e essa é Giulia Potter, a mãe dele. –ela fez as apresentações.

-Bom, agora ficou bem mais claro de onde vieram esses olhos lindos que a Lily tem. –Andrew comentou sorrindo –Muito encantado, senhora Evans.

-Ah por favor, me chame só de Monica. –a mulher falou fazendo um gesto tranqüilo.

-Bom, então também seremos apenas Giulia e Andrew. –a senhora Potter falou sorrindo de forma educada.

-Ola, Giulia. –Lily falou sorrindo suavemente.

-Oi querida. –Giulia sorriu para ela também –Como você está?

-Muito bem, obrigada. –lily respondeu educada.

-Ah como assim! –Monica falou, fingindo choque –Para mim você fala que você está "bem" e pra ela você fala que está "muito bem"? Ah agora eu vou ficar curiosa pelos detalhes!

-Mãe! –Lily falou corando.

-Monica, deixe a menina em paz. –Antony pediu, revirando os olhos.

Os Potters assistiam a conversa com interesse.

-Ah, que menina Antony? Ela já é uma mulher, caso você não tenha percebido. –Monica falou despreocupada –E uma mulher casada, aliás. Não tem mais porque ficar corando como uma garotinha.

Lily balançou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Esses são os meus pais. –ela falou para James.

-Como você conseguiu sair tão certinha morando com eles? –James perguntou divertido.

-Acredite, foi difícil. E você ainda não viu nada...

-O almoço está na mesa. –Thor avisou aparecendo no corredor.

-Lily! –Monica falou surpresa –Quem é ele? -ela perguntou apontando para Thor.

-Ah mãe, esse é Thor. Thor, esses são meus pais, Antony e Monica. Thor é um elfo doméstico, mãe. Ele ajuda com as tarefas domésticas.

-Mas que curioso. –Monica comentou surpresa –Acho que nós devíamos contratar um, Antony. –ela comentou virando-se para o marido –Eu agradeceria a todos os céus se eu não tivesse mais que lavar as louças.

-Na verdade os elfos não são contratados, Monica. –James falou –Eles são considerados... Ah, a maioria dos bruxos os considera propriedade.

Monica arregalou os olhos, chocada.

-Você quer dizer que eles trabalham como escravos? –Antony perguntou chocado.

-Em alguns lugares sim, mas os Potter respeitam muito seus elfos. –Lily falou apressado –É fácil de perceber pela adoração que ele mostra.

Monica soltou um suspiro aliviado.

-Se vocês dizem...

***

Os três casais sentaram-se a mesa, tratando de temas suaves e conversas amenas. O almoço correu bem e tanto Giulia quanto Andrew fizeram muitos elogios à comida de Lily. Terminado o almoço eles ficaram sentados à mesa, enquanto Lily e Monica buscaram a sobremesa para todos.

-Quando vocês viajam para a Espanha, James? –Giulia perguntou, quando mais uma vez todos estavam a mesa.

-Amanhã. –James falou animado –Eu estou louco para fugir um pouco com a minha ruiva. –ele falou beijando a mão de Lily que corou.

-Eu particularmente não entendi porque vocês não fizeram isso antes. –Antony comentou –Eu tinha dito para a Lily viajar já logo após a cerimônia.

-É verdade. –Monica falou –E também só você Lily pra ter uma idéia dessa. Almoço pros pais e sogros, no dia seguinte do casamento? Francamente, eu e seu pai sequer saímos do quarto na nossa primeira semana de lua de mel.

-Mãe! –Lily corou.

O casal Potter olhou em choque para o outro casal.

-Monica... –Antony revirou os olhos –Pare de provocar a menina. E pare de ficar espalhando essas coisas por ai. –ele completou com um sorriso.

-Ah até parece... Ficou tímido depois de velho, Antony? –Monica falou brincando.

Antony revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Então ele segurou o queixo da esposa.

-Você não tem parada, né cereijinha? –ele sorriu antes de dar um selinho nela.

-Vocês parecem se dar muito bem. –Giulia comentou com um sorriso.

-Ah sim. –Monica comentou animada –E é engraçado porque quando nós nos conhecemos nós não nos suportávamos.

-Sério? –James perguntou curioso.

-É. –Antony confirmou –Nós nos conhecemos no colegial. Eu era parte do grêmio estudantil e a Monica era líder de torcida.

-Água e óleo. –Monica comentou sorrindo –Eu apostei com as meninas que conseguia sair com ele em uma semana. Mas eu não consegui. E daí nós começamos a brigar.

-A gente só foi se acertar no último ano de colegial. –Antony sorriu para a esposa –Mas deu trabalho chegar la.

-Eu sempre soube que a Lily seria igualzinha. –Monica comentou animada –E quando ela começou a reclamar desse tal Potter da escola eu tinha certeza que seria ele o homem da vida dela. –ela falou sorrindo para James –Quando vocês não ficaram juntos na escola eu achei que tinha me enganado, mas aparentemente não. Eu fico feliz.

-Você não é a única a ter certeza de como seria a pessoa da vida da sua filha, Monica. –Andrew falou sorrindo –Eu e a Giulia temos uma história bem parecida com a de vocês. Eu tinha certeza que o James ia se apaixonar uma mulher com um gênio tão forte quanto o da mãe dele.

-Verdade? –Monica perguntou interessada –Como assim?

-Andrew era capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. –Giulia falou sorrindo –Eu era um ano mais nova, aluna da Corvinal.

-Essa menina era uma fera na escola. –Andrew falou sorrindo –A gente se conheceu um dia em que eu estava me escondendo na biblioteca, fugindo do inspetor de alunos.

-E ele teve a cara de pau de me chamar para sair ali mesmo. –Giulia falou revirando os olhos.

-O que você esta falando? Você me bateu com um livro, ao invés de só dizer não. –ele falou inconformado.

-Na verdade eu já tinha dito não duas vezes antes de te acertar com o livro. –Giulia lembrou.

-Isso é tão parecido com algo que a Lily me fez uma vez... –James falou pensativo.

-Não era um livro, James. Foi a minha bolsa cheia de livros mesmo. –Lily lembrou.

-Ah é.

-É, querida... –Giulia comentou distraída –Esses homens são assim mesmo. Você nega e eles se apaixonam...

Lily sorriu involuntariamente.

-Mas como vocês se acertaram? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-A gente fez uma aposta. –Andrew falou tranqüilo.

Todos, menos James olharam para eles em choque.

-A Giulia vivia me chamando de idiota ignorante, então eu apostei com ela que eu teria as melhores notas dos NIEM's daquele ano. Se eu tirasse, ela teria que sair comigo nas férias, se eu não tirasse eu deixaria ela em paz.

-Aparentemente você foi muito bem então. –Antony comentou.

-Na verdade eu fiquei em segundo. –Andrew admitiu com um sorriso maroto –Só por dois pontos eu não fui o primeiro.

-Mas então como...? –Lily começou confusa.

-Ele ficou tão visivelmente abatido que eu não resisti... –Giulia falou, corando levemente.

-Ela fica linda quando cora, né? –Andrew falou acariciando o rosto da esposa.

-O Antony também fica muito fofo quando cora. –Monica comentou divertida.

-Mas você não deve corar desde os onze anos, né mãe? –Lily comentou irônica.

-Na verdade desde os doze. –ela respondeu piscando para a filha.

-Mas eu fico feliz por vocês. –Andrew falou sorrindo –Espero que vocês se divirtam muito nessa lua de mel.

-E nos tragam um netinho na bagagem. –Monica falou animada.

Lily e James trocaram um olhar constrangido. Esse casamento ficava a cada minuto mais complicado.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews??? *-***


	5. Barcelona

**N/A: Sim, eu demoro (muito), mas não falho nem a pau! Uhahuauha**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews, pessoal! Amei de verdade. Obrigada também pela paciencia XD**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 4: Barcelona**

Lily sentou-se na poltrona do avião e fechou brevemente os olhos.

-Me explica de novo. –James pediu –Por que nós estamos indo de avião?

Lily soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Porque eu quis. –ela respondeu.

-É, faz sentido. –James falou, bufando.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Logo o avião decolou e eles não trocaram mais nem uma palavra. Após um tempo James achou que já estava na hora de conversar sobre essa missão. Ele sabia que havia pontos a serem discutidos e acertados.

-Lily, nós temos que conversar sobre essa nossa viagem. –ele pediu sério.

O tom sério dele fez Lily olhá-lo na hora.

-OK. –ela cedeu.

-Eu acho que nós temos que ter um comportamento de acordo para chamarmos a atenção de quem quer que nós tenhamos que chamar. –James falou –E nós temos que lembrar a propaganda que nós fizemos antes desse casamento.

-Casal muito apaixonado. –ela concordou.

-E com grana.

-James, eu não quero extravagâncias. –Lily falou –Você não tem porque ficar gastando seu dinheiro nessa missão.

-Desencana disso, Lily. –James falou tranqüilo –O quanto eu vou gastar de dinheiro não importa. Considere isso nossas mais que merecidas férias, por minha conta. –ele piscou para ela, de um jeito maroto que ela sentia falta as vezes quando seus dias estavam sérios demais.

-OK... –ela cedeu, desconfortável.

-Mais uma coisa. –James lembrou –Eu acho que tudo bem sermos jovens e ricos, mas não estúpidos. Eu acho melhor não passarmos a idéia de que somos fáceis de sermos enganados.

-Nisso você tem razão. –Lily concordou –Mas também não devemos dar a eles motivos para desconfiar de nós. Então cuidado redobrado.

James sorriu.

-O que foi? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Acho que essa é a primeira vez em todos esses anos que nós nos conhecemos que nós conseguimos manter uma conversa civilizada. –ele falou ainda sorrindo.

-E você tinha que fazer algum comentário pra estragar né? –ela perguntou irritada.

-Calma, Lily! Sai da defensiva mulher! -James falou calmo –Foi só uma constatação, não uma provocação. –ele afirmou tranqüilo.

Lily soltou um suspiro.

-Tanto faz. –ela falou, virando-se para a janela.

-Se eu te perguntar o que você andou fazendo desde que nós terminamos Hogwarts você vai ficar furiosa? –James perguntou cuidadoso.

Lily sorriu.

-Não, não vou Potter. –ela respondeu por fim.

-James. –o moreno corrigiu –Então, o que você andou fazendo?

-Eu fui para a França morar com uma tia minha. –a ruiva falou dando de ombros –Sempre foi meu sonho morar na França. E la eu fiz a escola de aurores e de teatro, mas no fim meu lado prático venceu e eu me tornei investigadora.

-É sua cara ser investigadora, ruiva.

-É... Nesses últimos seis meses eu estive perseguindo o _Chasseur_. Não sei se você conhece o caso. –ela comentou.

-Eu li nos jornais. Ele era um estuprador e assassino de garotas trouxas né?

-Isso. Ele era extremamente assustador e estava nos dando muito trabalho. Mas há dois meses surgiu um imitador.

-Como assim? –James perguntou interessado.

-Nós começamos a perceber alguns sinais diferentes nas novas vítimas e elas começaram a aparecer em números maiores. O _Chasseur _tinha um padrão de ataque. Mulheres jovens e trouxas, que não tinham contato nenhum com o mundo bruxo. Ele as atacava nas ruas, as torturava com a Maldição Cruciatus e então as violentava. Depois ele ainda as marcava para todos saberem que havia sido ele.

-Como ele as marcava?

-Com os dentes. –Lily respondeu sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo –Ele tinha um tipo especifico de arcada. Provavelmente ele mesmo alterara seus dentes. Nós concluímos que ele tinha dentes pontiagudos como os de um animal. E esse foi o fator que nos fez concluir que havia um imitador. As novas vítimas estavam sendo torturadas, mas não chegavam a ser estupradas, e a marca da arcada não era igual. Era menor. Eu avisei mil vezes o Ministério Francês de que havia dois assassinos, mas eles não queriam passar a imagem de incompetentes, então eles abafaram o caso.

-Mas o que aconteceu depois? –James perguntou curioso.

-Eu me disfarcei e servi de isca. Vivi por duas semanas como uma completa trouxa. No fim eu atrai a atenção de um deles. Isso foi a dois dias antes de eu voltar para Londres e me reencontrar com você. Nós prendemos um deles, mas eu suspeito que tenha sido o falso. Eu temo que os franceses vão encerrar o caso. –ela falou num suspiro.

-Lily, você fez tudo o que pôde. Eu tenho certeza. –James falou, olhando tão fundo nos olhos dela –Não é culpa sua de que os caras de la são idiotas.

Lily riu suavemente.

-Esse é seu jeito de me consolar?

-Na verdade meu jeito de te consolar iria incluir um beijo. –ele respondeu maroto –Ta afim?

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Como você sempre sabe as palavras exatas pra estragar tudo? –Lily perguntou antes de virar-se e voltar a olhar pela janela do avião.

James xingou-se mentalmente. Ele continuava a se comportar com um menino tolo perto de Lily. Mas ele não podia evitar. Ele simplesmente não sabia como agir e o que fazer quando estava perto dela. E era estranho porque se fosse qualquer outra mulher ele saberia exatamente o que fazer. Mas Lily não era qualquer outra mulher, ela nunca seria.

Mas pelo bem de todos ele decidiu permanecer em silêncio pelo resto da viagem.

XxX

Lily jogou-se pesadamente na cama do quarto de hotel. Tanto por discrição... Aquele era simplesmente o hotel mais caro de Barcelona. E eles estavam hospedados da suíte mais cara do hotel. Ela ia matar James.

Só o quarto já era maior que o apartamento inteiro dela em Paris. A cama era ridiculamente grande e extremamente confortável, coberta em colchas vermelho sangue e com dezenas de travesseiros coloridos. As paredes tinham um papel dourado e o carpete era extramente macio. Aquilo era um quarto para quem pretendia ficar ali trancado um bom tempo...

Lily respirou fundo, antes que ela começasse a pensar besteira. Ela sempre tivera uma... Bom, ela não ia dizer que ela gostava de James, porque isso seria uma mentira enorme. Sério, de verdade. Ela não gostava dele. Não suportava para ser mais precisa.

Mas ela também não podia negar que tinha uma atração. Merlin, quem não ia se sentir atraída? Ele era simplesmente lindo. Educado (quando ele queria), charmoso (também só quando ele queria), rico. Esse era o sonho de consumo de 99% da população feminina.

Mas Lily também não era boba. Esse era o tipo de coisa que não durava. Ele não era do tipo que levava mulheres e relacionamentos a sério. Ele podia ter todas, por que ele ia se contentar com uma?

Lily não ia ser só mais uma conquista dele. De jeito nenhum. Então o corpo dela podia calar a boca e parar de soltar hormônios a torto e a direito, porque ela não ia estar usando nenhum deles!

-Lily?

Lily literalmente pulou da cama com o som da voz de James.

-O que? –ela perguntou, respirando fundo.

-Você ta legal? –James perguntou, analisando-a com cuidado –Você estava com uma cara estranha.

Lily sentiu seu rosto corar levemente.

-Eu estou perfeitamente bem. –ela assegurou, empinando o nariz.

James olhou para ela se parecer realmente convencido, mas deu de ombros.

Foi então que ele ouviu a batida na porta.

-Deve ser o serviço de quarto com o nosso jantar. –ele falou –Eu vou abrir a porta.

-Eu ja te encontro la. –Lily falou.

Lily respirou aliviada assim que James saiu do quarto. Ela tinha que parar de se comportar como uma maluca na frente dele.

Uma brisa gelada levantou os cabelos dela e Lily olhou confusa para as portas da sacada. Ela tinha certeza que elas estavam fechadas quando ela entrara no quarto...

Lily sacou sua varinha e se aproximou cuidadosamente da sacada. A brisa suave balançava as cortinas e ela podia ver as luzes da cidade do lado de fora. Ela deu um passo, saindo do quarto para a sacada e seu sangue congelou nas veias. Ali, na grade, alguém havia deixado uma rosa negra, com um cartão negro.

Lily estendeu a mão para pegar a flor e viu que sua mão tremia.

"_Não pense que o moleque pode te proteger, ma petite rose rouge._

_C"_

Lily sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo e uma lágrima escapou. Não, ele não podia estar ali!

-Lily! –James chamou, voltando ao quarto –Por que você está demorando tanto?

-Eu só... –ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar a própria voz –Estava adimirando a vista. Eu já estou indo.

-Você está bem? –James perguntou de novo, mas dessa vez o tom dele era de preocupação –Você está tremendo.

-É de frio. –ela falou como se não fosse nada –Sério, James, eu estou bem. Eu ja te encontro na sala.

-Vem logo, antes que a comida esfrie. E eu quero repassar algumas coisas com você, antes de amanhã.

Lily apenas fez que sim e segurou a respiração até ela ter certeza de que James tinha saído do quarto.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar seus nervos. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ele não podia... Mas pelo jeito ele iria mais uma vez fazer a vida dela um inferno. Como ele fizera pelos últimos dois meses na França.

-Não. –ela balançou a cabeça –Dessa vez eu não vou deixar.

Com a decisão feita ela despedaçou a rosa e foi em direção a sala, jantar com James.

XxX

James saiu do quarto fechando o botão do seu paletó. Na noite passada ele e Lily tinham decidido andar primeiro pela Barcelona trouxa, realmente como um casal em lua de mel e ver onde isso os levaria.

Ele levantou os olhos e seu coração parou ao mesmo tempo que seus passos. Lily estava terminando sua maquiagem diante do espelho da sala. E ela estava mais linda do que nunca.

Ela usava um vestido de verão, que parecia acariciar o corpo dela e caia até a altura dos tornozelos da ruiva. Ela usava um par de sandalias de salto alto e os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo cuidadosamente desarrumado.

Por um minuto James ficou ali parado, apenas apreciando, querendo acreditar que aquilo não era uma encenação. Que era de verdade, e que ela era dele.

Mas ela não era. Não de verdade.

-Uau, tudo isso para mim, ruivinha? –ele perguntou.

James pôde ver pelo espelho a ruiva revirar os olhos.

-É para nossa missão, Potter. –ela falou, como se ele fosse uma criança estúpida com a qual ela estava tentando ser paciente.

E as pessoas ainda perguntavam porque ele amava essa mulher. Quantas outras teriam falado dessa forma com ele?

Ele se aproximou de Lily e parou logo atrás dela.

-Sorte a minha, então... –ele pôs as mãos no ombro dela, mas quando ele abaixou a cabeça para dar um beijo no rosto dela a ruiva balançou a mão como se estivesse espantando uma mosca.

-Potter, não abuse da sua boa sorte. –ela avisou, retocando o batom.

James sorriu.

-Desse jeito você não vai convencer ninguém que você me ama, ruiva. –ele desafiou.

E ele sabia que Lily odiava ser desafiada.

E ele estava certo. Ele viu pelo espelho os olhos dela estreitarem e quando ela virou na direção dele, com aquele olhar de fúria que ela tinha desde os 11 anos, ele sabia que tinha dito a coisa certa. Pelo menos a coisa certa para irrita-la.

-Quando eu começar a atuar, Potter... –ela falou, a voz pingando sarcasmo –Até você vai acreditar que eu te amo. –ela falou numa voz ameaçadora.

James apenas deu um sorriso maroto e se inclinou levemente na direção dela.

-Mas ruiva... Eu já acredito.

Ela bufou, irritada e se virou para terminar a maquiagem.

James sorriu ainda mais. Ele sentira falta do jeito dela.

Assim que ela terminou (finalmente) de se arrumar eles se prepararam para sair. Lily pegou sua bolsa, James fechou a porta, Lily apertou o botão para chamar o elevador, os dois entraram e as portas se fecharam.

Alguns segundo se passaram em silêncio até que James se virou para Lily. O sorriso dele assustou-a. De verdade.

-Pronta para o show, ruiva? –ele perguntou.

E antes que Lily tivesse a chance de perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso James puxou-a pela cintura e beijou-a.

Lily se sentiu travar por um segundo. Mas essa era uma fantasia que ela podia aproveitar por um tempo. Beijar James e fingir que era pura obrigação. Que ela só estava fazendo aquilo pelo bem do mundo bruxo. Ela sempre fora muito dedicada ao seu trabalho...

E quando Lily começou a desmanchar no beijo as portas do elevador se abriram.

-Ah deus!

Lily levantou a cabeça para ver um casal de senhores olhando para eles com expressões de surpresa.

James deu o seu sorriso mais charmoso.

-Mil perdões. Mas eu não consigo manter minhas mãos longe dela.

-Nem a boca pelo jeito. –a senhora falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

O senhor apenas deu uma risada rouca.

-Oras, deixes os jovens, Ruth. –ele falou de jeito carinhoso para a esposa –Se eu bem me lembro eu também não conseguia manter minha boca longe de você.

A mulher deu um sorriso que transmitia anos de intimidade e amor.

-Você ainda não consegue, meu amor. –ela falou.

Lily e James trocaram um sorriso.

-Vão, meus jovens. –o homem falou, dando espaço para eles passarem –E aproveitem.

Lily e James saíram de mãos dadas, até ele passar o braço pela cintura dela e puxa-la mais contra si.

Sem desmanchar o sorriso, Lily cochichou para ele.

-Não pense que você vai tirar vantagem disso tudo e sair livre, Potter. –ela falou com falsa doçura.

James abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Eu não imagino o que você queira insinuar com isso, Lily, mas não parece muito legal...

Lily riu, mesmo sem querer.

XxX

Eles passaram o dia indo de lugar para lugar em Barcelona. Lily estava simplesmente apaixonada. A cidade era linda. Eles almoçaram, caminharam, ela té convenceu James a tirar fotos.

Volta e meia ele a agarrava e beijava. Lily sabia que el estava tirando proveito da situação, mas não falou nada. Ainda não pelo menos. Mas ele ia ouvir todas quando eles voltassem para o quarto de hotel. E o fato de que ela gostava quando ele a beijava não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Era quase fim de tarde quando eles perceberam a pessoa que estava andando atrás deles. Eles fizeram alguns desvios, mas quem quer que fosse não os perdeu de vista.

Lily sentiu seu coração disparar em pânico. Não podia ser! Não era. Ele não ia aparecer com James ali. Não era o jeito que ele... Não era o jeito que ele caçava.

-Olha, ruiva. –James falou de repente, puxando-a para uma joalheria –Exatamente o que eu estava procurando.

Lily ficou confusa por um momento, mas logo seguiu James para dentro da loja.

Ele a puxou contra si, como se fosse murmurar um segredo para ela.

-Você viu o cara nos seguindo? –ele perguntou.

-Sim. –ela respondeu.

-Vamos ficar alertas. –ele pediu.

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça mais uma vez, quando uma atendente se aproximou.

-Posso ajuda-los? –ela perguntou em espanhol.

Lily estava a ponto de virar e sair dali, quando James apertou o abraço que dava a cintura dela e sorriu.

-Inglês? –ele perguntou com charme.

A mulher sorriu, encantada e fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Perfeito. –ele sorriu ainda mais –Eu tenho essa linda esposa ao meu lado e eu acho que ela precisa de algo tão lindo quanto ela. Esmeraldas. –ele falou, como que inspirado –Para combinar com os olhos dela.

A atendente, farejando dinheiro, abriu um enorme sorriso. Lily olhou para James como se ele tivesse perdido completamente o juízo.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter?-ela exigiu por entre os dentes.

-Comprando um presente para minha linda esposa, o que mais? –ele falou como se não tivesse nada demais.

Antes que Lily pudesse retrucar a mulher os chamou para mostrar as jóias.

-Nós temos a melhor coleção de esmeraldas da cidade. –ela falou com orgulho –Certamente algo será do seu agrado.

Lily olhou quase que em horror para as jóias, como se elas fossem cobras se preparando para dar o bote. James queria rir. Só para provoca-la ele mostrou colares estravagantes e brincos tão grandes que provavelmente iriam rasgar a orelha dela.

Lily estava tentada a dar uma cadeirada nele.

Foi ai que ela viu. No canto do estojo, discreto, delicado. Um colar.

O olhar de James estava colado nela e ele não demorou um minuto para ver o que ela estava olhando. Ele esticou a mão e antes que Lily pudesse para-lo ele pegou o colar nas mãos.

Era uma jóia delicada, uma gargantilha, de ouro, com esmeraldas e brilhantes. Era delicado, sofisticado e lindo. Era exatamente como Lily.

-Eu acho que nós temos um vencendor. –James declarou.

Lily olhou para James em choque.

-James, não! –ela falou.

-Deixa isso comigo, meu amor. Você sabe que eu adoro ver você em coisas lindas. E depois tirar elas de você. –ele falou com um sorriso maldoso.

Lily corou, mas o olhar que ela lançou a James era ameaçador.

A atendente, obviamente animada com a idéia de vender o nada barato colar, pareceu nem perceber a troca entre eles.

-Escolha perfeita, senhor. –ela pegou o colar com cuidado.

-Nós vamos leva-lo. –James declarou.

Assim que a atendente saiu de vista, Lily virou-se furiosa para ele.

-Você está louco, James? –ela perguntou inconformada.

-Lily, veja como um investimento a longo prazo. –ele retrucou tranquilo –Quando nós nos divorciarmos eu posso vender o colar ou dar para minha próxima esposa.

Lily não gostou nada da declaração.

Ela resolveu que ele merecia ser ignorado.

Logo a atendente voltou com o pacote, James pagou-a e pegou a mão de Lily para eles deixarem a loja.

-Nossa sombra ainda está aqui. –ele comentou.

-Eu percebi. –Lily falou tranquila.

-Ok, acho que ta na hora de mostrar com quem ele está brincando.

Lily apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

XxX

O homem deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Essas pessoas ricas sem bom senso...

Se bem que se ele tivesse uma esposa do calibre daquela ruiva ele também ia querer comprar jóias para ela sem motivo algum. Claro que também fazia parte do charme de ser recém casados. Ele duvidava que tanto amor duraria muito.

Ele viu a ruiva rir e jogar os braços em volta do pescoço do marido e beija-lo. Claro, diamantes eram o caminho mais curto para o coração de uma mulher...

O rapaz logo envolveu a cintura dela num abraço e puxou-a para um canto mais excluido da rua. O perseguidor torceu o nariz. Ele tinha uma certa apreensão, casais novos, cantos escuros. Ele certamente não queria ver nada que ele não devesse estar vendo.

Mas o chefe mandou ele seguir os pombinhos, seguir os idiotas ele iria.

Ele virou no mesmo canto que eles, preparado para dar alguma desculpa qualquer quando uma varinha foi colocada contra a garganta dele.

Ele levantou os olhos, assustado e deu de cara com o rapaz olhando-o de forma intimidadora e a ruiva logo atrás, apontando a varinha para ele também.

-Por que você está seguindo nós dois? –a voz fria como gelo.

Oh droga...


	6. O Convite Dourado

**N/A: Ola a todos! Dessa vez nem demorou tanto, vai! hahaha Muito obrigada por todos os reviews, eu sinto muito não poder responder todos, mas eu ando completamente sem tempo T.T Mas saibam que eu leio todos e amo de verdade! Vocês são os melhores! Espero que vocês curtam!  
Ah antes que eu esqueça, para quem não percebeu a fic foi elevada para rating M... hahaha Então nós teremos algumas cenas NC aqui em breve. Agora, quem não quiser cenas calientes, mas ainda quiser acompanhar a fic é só ler a fic pelo orkut, onde as cenas não serão publicadas, ok.**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 5: O Convite Dourado**

O homem engoliu em seco e Lily teve que se segurar para não respirar em alívio. Não, aquele não era o Chasseur. Pelo menos por enquanto.

-Eu fiz uma pergunta. –James insistiu de forma ameaçadora –O que você quer comigo e minha esposa?

O homem pareceu tremer nas bases.

-Eu não estava seguindo vocês.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Escuta, eu tenho a paciência curta. –James falou –Mas a ruiva é ainda pior. Você não vai querer ve-la nervosa.

Apesar do nervosismo o homem não conseguiu segurar um olhar de descrença. Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você não devia ter feito isso. –James falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-E o que essa mulher vai fazer co...

Antes que ele completasse a frase James deu um passo para o lado e Lily o acertou. Com um perfeito soco.

-Ah sua...

-Ah ah. Não use nomes com a minha esposa, ou eu vou ser obrigado a bater em você. –James avisou com calma –Agora pare de perder nosso tempo e diga o que você quer conosco.

-Não é nada pessoal! –ele se apressou em assegurar –Meu chefe pediu para seguir vocês!

Lily e James olharam para ele como se ele fosse um idiota.

-E isso faz parecer ser uma boa idéia seguir a gente. –Lily falou irônica.

-Querida, deixe o coitado falar. –James pediu com doçura.

O homem olhou para James ofendido.

-Saiba que meu chefe é um homem muito poderoso.

Lily bocejou. Se possível o sujeito se sentiu ainda pior.

-Qual o seu nome? –James perguntou entediado.

O homem olhou em choque para James, como se ele não estivesse esperando por essa pergunta.

-E ai? –James insistiu –Você tem um nome?

-Juan. –ele disse por fim.

-Juan. –James repetiu –Seu inglês é bom. Você ja morou na Inglaterra?

Juan olhou para James como se ele tivesse perdido o juízo.

-Não.

-É óbvio que não. Porque se você tivesse você ia saber que você estava seguindo alguém que não brinca. –James falou ameaçador –Agora pare de perder nosso tempo e diga para quem você trabalha.

Lily estava a ponto de indicar que era James quem tinha perdido tempo com inutilidades, mas ela achou melhor deixar para lá.

-Meu chefe é o famoso Alejandro Aguirre. –ele falou claramente orgulhoso.

-Quem é esse? –Lily perguntou com descaso.

Juan ficou tão chocado que as palavras escaparam dele.

-Jogador de quadribol, amor. –James respondeu tranquilo.

-Ah. –ela deu de ombros.

-Você vai perdoar minha esposa. –James falou com um sorriso tranquilo, como se eles fossem velhos conhecidos conversando na rua –O único jogador que ela gosta sou eu.

-É que você fica extremamente sexy num uniforme. –ela falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Eu fico ainda melhor fora dele. –James falou, dando uma piscadela para ela.

O tal perseguidor olhava de um para o outro, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Será que se ele corresse eles iriam atrás dele?

Ele não queria ser agredido pela ruiva maluca de novo.

-De qualquer jeito... –James voltou a atenção para o pobre homem –O que quer que seu chefe queira conosco ele é bem vindo para vir falar conosco pessoalmente. Nós não vamos ser vigiados como criminosos. Avise para ele que se ele mandar mais alguém atrás de nós... Bom, você ja viu o temperamento da minha mulher. –ele falou com um sorriso tranquilo.

Juan engoliu em seco.

-Agora saia daqui. –James falou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Eu e minha esposa temos mais o que fazer.

Juan não precisou ser pedido duas vezes.

Assim que ele sumiu de vista James soltou um suspiro.

-Acho que nós chamamos a atenção... Mas foi bem mais cedo do que eu esperava.

Lily deu um tapa na nuca dele.

-Ai! –James reclamou –Pra que a violência?

-Como você ousa ficar me usando como seu cão de guarda! –Lily falou inconformada.

-Você tem que admitir, ruiva, você é assustadora as vezes.

Lily olhou para ele em choque.

-James Potter...

-Ruiva, pelo bem dessa missão, eu preciso ficar vivo. –ele falou com calma.

Lily respirou fundo.

-É, mas a missão não vai durar para sempre. –ela falou ameaçadora –E quando ela terminar, _Potter_, dai você vai se ver comigo.

James conseguiu segurar o sorriso, mas ele estava rezando, implorando para que a ruiva fizesse ele se arrepender...

xXx

James entrou na suíte que ele e Lily dividiam e teve menos do que dez segundos para desviar da bolsa que ela arremessou na direção dele. Mas quando ele olhou para ela o olhar dele era de puro divertimento.

-Lily. –ele falou com uma voz conciliadora –Não vamos ser violentos.

-Você tirou todo o proveito que você podia, Potter. –ela falou furiosa –Agora que ninguém pode nos ver eu vou tirar proveito e acabar com você.

-Ah ruiva, eu adoro quando você vem com essas conversas sujas. –ele falou com um enorme sorriso maldoso.

Lily ficou vermelha de raiva e atirou um vaso na direção dele.

James desviou mais uma vez, com uma calma elegante.

-Querida, você não devia destruir nosso quarto. Até onde eu sei, nós não estamos posando de estrelas do rock. –ele falou.

Isso só rendeu a ele mais um vaso atirado em sua direção.

Finalmente Lily pareceu perceber que a mira dela não seria rival para os reflexos dele, então ela resolveu ser mais prática e ir pra cima dele mesmo.

James sabia que isso só ia deixar Lily ainda mais brava, mas ele não conseguiu conter a risada diante do ridículo da situação. Ela batia na altura do peito dele. O que ela achava que ia fazer com ele?

James desviou, mas Lily era um pouco mais rápida do que ele esperava e conseguiu agarrar a camisa dele. No fim os dois acabaram se enroscando e caindo no sofá. James por cima de Lily. Hum...

-O tiro saiu pela culatra, hein ruiva? –ele falou, com um sorriso totalmente satisfeito –E agora eu tenho você totalmente a minha mercê...

Lily arregalou os olhos, como que pela primeira vez percebendo a situação na qual eles se encontravam.

-James...

James deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Ele gostava de ouvir o nome dele vindo da boca dela.

-Não tem ninguém aqui agora, Lily. –ele falou, de repente sério –Não é fantasia, não é faz de conta. Eu vou te beijar agora, porque eu quero e você vai retribuir porque você também quer.

Lily ficou tão chocada pela arrogância dele que ela nem conseguiu pensar em uma resposta boa o bastante.

E James parecia estar decidido a simplesmente beija-la. Ele estava se inclinando na direção dela. Tão perto, tão perto...

_Toc toc_

Lily empurrou James tão de repente que o moreno se esburrachou no chão.

-Ja vai! –a ruiva chamou, nervosa. Essa tinha sido perto!

James bufou e se levantou. Ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com o casal mais velho do elevador. Os dois deram uma olhada de cima a baixo em James, viram o estado das roupas dele e deram sorrisos maldosos.

-Espero que nós não tenhamos interrompido nada. –a mulher, Ruth, falou, com um sorriso cúmplice.

-De forma alguma. –James assegurou charmoso –Como eu posso ajuda-los?

-Permita-me apresentar eu e minha esposa. –o homem falou –Eu sou Henry Domagala, e essa é minha esposa Ruth.

James apertou mãos com o homem e deu um beijo na mão da mulher.

-Eu sou James Potter e minha esposa se chama Lily. –ele falou.

Lily escolheu aquele momento para se juntar a eles.

-Muito prazer. –ela falou com um sorriso.

-Nós gostaríamos de convidar vocês para jantarem conosco essa noite, no restaurante do hotel. –Ruth falou.

-Mas logicamente que se vocês tiverem algo mais interessante a fazer do que sentar com um velho casal nós vamos entender. –Henry falou com sorriso tranquilo.

-De forma alguma. –Lily falou sorrindo -Será um prazer jantar com vocês essa noite.

-Lily tem razão. –James falou, passando o braço pelos ombros de Lily –Se vocês não se importarem de passarem a noite com dois pirralhos.

O casal riu.

-Nós nos vemos as 7, para vinho e aperitivos? –Ruth perguntou.

-Perfeito. –Lily respondeu com outro sorriso iluminado.

Assim que o casal se foi e James fechou a porta, Lily deu um passo para trás.

-Lily...

-Eu tomo banho primeiro. –e com isso ela correu para o quarto e fechou a porta.

Mas James não estava preocupado. Se ela estava fugindo ele estava fazendo alguma coisa certa.

xXx

James tentou respirar fundo e não babar quando Lily apareceu vestida para jantar. A ruiva tinha jeito de mulher rica que servia ela perfeitamente. O vestido preto, as jóias, o cabelo. Merlin, a mulher ainda ia acabar com ele.

No fim ele se recomendou respirar fundo e ir com calma. Ele sabia que Lily não era indiferente a ele. Não importava o que ela dizia, ninguém mentia tão bem. Os beijos dela eram sinceros. Ela podia fingir que ela estava fazendo tudo aquilo pela missão, mas ele não acreditava. Nem por um minuto.

Ela aceitou o braço que ele ofereceu e juntos eles tomaram o elevador até o térreo e então foram até o restaurante. Uma olhada em volta logo revelou Ruth e Henry em uma das mesas de canto.

James sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver os dois juntos. Há quanto tempo eles seriam casados? O jeito que eles estavam na mesa, um debruçado na direção do outro, Henry segurando a mão da esposa com carinho, os sorrisos cúmplices nos rostos de ambos... Parecia que eles tinham acabado de se conhecer. Naquela fase do relacionamento que tudo é perfeito e misterioso e encantador. Parecia que eles tinham acabado de se apaixonar um pelo outro.

James e Lily tinham comentado a possibilidade de eles também serem espiões do inimigo. Mas como um casal tão apaixonado podia estar jogando com eles?

O moreno arriscou um olhar na direção de Lily e viu que ela tinha o mesmo sentimento que ele: inveja, desejo. Ela também queria o que eles tinham.

James puxou Lily suavemente, indicando que eles deviam se aproximar. Quando eles estavam perto o outro casal pareceu finalmente perceber que eles estavam ali.

-Olhe nossos convidados, Ruth! –Henry falou com um enorme sorriso –Você está absolutamente linda, senhora Potter.

Lily sorriu.

-Lily, por favor, senhor Domagala. –a ruiva pediu.

-Então não me chame de senhor. –ele falou, em falsa reprovação –Eu sou jovem ainda.

Ruth revirou os olhos.

-Você certamente se comporta dessa forma.

Henry riu de forma alegre e deu um beijo na mão da esposa.

-Você nunca reclamou.

Lily e James se sentaram e fizeram seu pedido de bebidas para o garçom.

-Vocês vão ter que perdoar a curiosidade. –James começou –Mas eu estava me perguntando há quanto tempo vocês são casados.

-45 anos em dois dias. –Henry falou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Lily ficou literalmente de boca aberta.

-Meu deus. –ela falou –Vocês parecem recem casados.

-Ah mas nós certamente nos sentimos assim. –Ruth falou sorrindo –Cada dia parece um dia novo e cada beijo parece o primeiro.

Henry olhou em adoração para a esposa.

-Nós fazemos questão de passar cada aniversário de casados em um lugar diferente, para que nós possamos redescobrir a nós mesmos sempre. –Henry falou –Esse é o segredo para fazer um casamento durar. –ele falou, dando uma piscadela para James.

-E vocês? –Ruth quis saber –Certamente, recém casados.

-Sim. –James falou, um sorriso gentil no rosto –E se tudo for como eu planejar em 45 anos eu ainda vou estar ouvindo ela reclamar que eu uso demais meu charme.

Ruth e Henry riram.

-Vocês devem ter uma história interessante. –Henry falou –Conte para mim, James. Como você conquistou uma mulher tão bonita?

-Eu conto meu segredo se você contar o seu primeiro. –o moreno propôs com um sorriso maroto.

Henry riu de novo.

-Eu gosto desse rapaz. –ele falou para Ruth –Vamos ver... Por onde começar...

-Eu me apaixonei por ele a primeira vez que eu o vi. –Ruth falou –Eu tinha 15 anos, ele 18, e ele tinha o sorriso cafajeste mais lindo do mundo.

-Isso eu entendo. –Lily falou com um sorriso cúmplice, segurando a mão de James.

-Eu imaginei que você iria. –Ruth sorriu para ela –Ele montava cavalos naquela época e eu achava que era uma paixonite de menina.

-E eu só fui ve-la um anos depois. –Henry admitiu –E fiquei encantado pela menina que, apesar de claramente gostar de mim, não se jogava ao meus pés como as outras.

Ruth riu tranquila.

-Nós dançamos juntos numa festa e foi quando tudo deu errado.

-Por que? –James e Lily perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Nossos pais se odiavam. –Henry explicou –Por culpa de um negócio que deu errado e nenhum dos dois queria assumir a culpa. Então eles decidiram se odiar.

-E nos proibiram de ficarmos juntos. –Ruth falou.

-Mas quem disse que isso ia parar um de nós. –Henry sorriu para a esposa.

-Nós fugimos juntos uma noite, e nunca olhamos para trás. –Ruth completou.

-Tivemos três filho, oito netos e até um bisneto a caminho. –Henry falou, obviamente orgulhoso –No geral eu acho que nós fizemos tudo certo.

Lily e James sorriram.

-OK, agora sem mais delongas. –Ruth falou –Conte-nos sobre vocês.

-Nós nos conhecemos na escola. –James começou –Nos quatro primeiros anos a gente não se suportava. Ela era certinha demais e eu era irresponsável demais.

-Por alguma razão insana ele decidiu que ele estava apaixonado por mim no quinto ano. –Lily falou revirando os olhos –Ele me convidava para sair todos os dias, ameaçava os meninos que queriam sair comigo...

-E ela gritava para o mundo que me odiava. –James falou com um sorriso carinhoso –Ela até me acertava uma vez ou outra.

Lily riu baixinho..

-No sexto ano ele decidiu que me agarrar nos corredores era normal. –ela falou irônica.

-Você nunca resistiu demais, ruiva. –ele provocou.

-Mas no fim do sétimo ano nós ainda estávamos separados. –Lily continuou –Eu acho que eu era orgulhosa demais para falar que queria tentar e ele era arrogante demais para entender o que ele estava fazendo errado.

-Nós ficamos alguns anos sem nos ver. –James falou –Mas volta e meia ela aparecia na minha cabeça e eu sentia um vazio, como se eu tivesse deixado algo muito valioso escapar.

-E então uma noite, na França... –Lily sorriu para James –Ele estava viajando e eu tinha ido morar la. Nós nos encontramos por acidente, num bar. Parecia destino.

-E dai ja tinha passado tempo demais. –James falou, tocando o rosto de Lily –Parecia infantil ser orgulhoso aquela altura. Parecia mais fácil deixar os sentimentos levarem as coisas.

-E as coisas caíram no lugar que elas sempre pertenceram. –Lily falou, olhando para ele.

-É, você nos meus braços, ruiva.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Se bem que as vezes eu ainda me pergunto o que eu estou fazendo casada com ele. –ela provocou.

-Você está se aproveitando do meu corpo, é claro. –James falou tranquilo.

Lily corou inteira.

-James!

O outro casal riu.

-Não se preocupe, garoto. –Henry falou tranquilo –Continue olhando para ela desse jeito e você já tem os próximos 45 anos garantidos.

James sorriu para o homem, quando o um garçom parou ao lado dele.

-Senhores. –ele fez uma leve curvatura –O cavalheiro daquela mesa manda esse vinho e os cumprimentos dele para vocês.

James analisou a garrafa. Aquela era uma marca famosa, cara e bruxa. Ele levantou os olhos na hora e viu a mesa que estava sendo indicada.

O homem que estava sentado ali sozinho era de meia-idade, mas ainda charmoso. Ele usava um terno elegante e obviamente caro. Ele tinha uma argola em uma das orelhas, cabelos e barba grisalhos. E ele estava olhando diretamente na direção de James.

-Olhe querida. –James falou tranquilo –Alejandro Aguirre nos mandou um vinho.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O jogador de... –Henry se calou quando Ruth deu uma cotovelada nele.

Os dois casais trocaram olhares de desconforto.

-Bruxos? –Henry perguntou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Com orgulho. –James falou com um sorriso enorme.

Henry respirou aliviado.

-Eu achei que tinha dado um deslize agora... –o homem admitiu.

-Não, está tudo certo. –Lily sorriu –Aliás... Você conhece Alejandro Aguirre.

-Não pessoalmente. –Henry comentou, e era fácil ouvir o "infelizmente" que ele tinha deixado de fora da frase –Mas quem não conhece um dos melhores jogadores de quadribol da história?

Ruth revirou os olhos.

-La vem ele. Agora ele não vai mais parar de falar disso...

-James é igualzinho. –Lily falou com simpatia –Acho que uma das razões que eu não suportava ele na escola era porque ele se achava o bom só porque ele era do time de quadribol.

-Claro. –James falou irônico –Só porque eu fazia parte do time, que era invicto há quatro anos, do qual eu fui capitão com apenas...

Lily cobriu a boca do morena.

-Como você pode ver ele não vai parar.

Ruth riu.

-Henry é igualzinho. –a mulher falou, com um sorriso cúmplice para Lily.

-Vocês conhecem o Aguirre? –Henry perguntou animado.

-Na verdade não. –James falou.

Ruth ficou confusa.

-Então por que ele mandou um vinho para nós? –ela quis saber.

-Eu acho que ele simplesmente ficou encantado pelas nossas esposas, Henry. –James falou com falsa seriedade –Mas não temam. –ele falou, com um jeito galante, se levantando –Eu resolvo isso agora mesmo.

E com uma piscadela para Lily ele saiu na direção da mesa do outro homem.

James se aproximou e sem cerimônias se sentou na cadeira em frente a de Alejandro.

-Senhor Potter. –Alejandro falou com uma cortesia leve de cabeça.

-Alejandro Aguirre. –James abriu um enorme sorriso –É uma honra falar com você. Eu sempre adimirei suas jogadas e devo confessar que em um jogo entre Espanha e Inglaterra eu sempre torcia para você.

Alejandro riu.

-E eu ouvi muito ao seu respeito, senhor Potter. –ele falou –Eu soube que você recebeu propostas de vários times para jogar depois da sua formatura, mas que você preferiu ser auror. Até meu time fez uma proposta por você.

-E eu fiquei honrado. –James falou com respeito –Mas algumas coisas foram feitas para ficar na adolescencia... Além do mais eu preferia parar de Jogar enquanto eu ainda era considerado o melhor.

Alejandro sorriu para James.

-Isso eu entendo, mas Potter... Homens como nós são destinados a grandeza. Sempre.

-Por isso você mandou um dos seus homens nos seguirem. –James perguntou –Você ainda quer que eu jogue pro seu time?

Alejandro deu uma risada.

-Eu admito que aquilo foi rude. Eu peço desculpas. –ele cedeu –Juan estava particularmente incomodado pelo fato da sua esposa não saber quem eu era.

-O único jogador que ela gosta sou eu. –James falou com um sorriso arrogante.

-Eu invejo você, amigo. –Alejandro deu um sorriso de canto de lábio –Sua esposa é certamente... Encantadora.

-Encantadora nem começa a descreve-la. –James falou –E perigosa certamente me vem a mente também.

-Ah sim. O nariz de Juan que o diga.

-O que posso dizer... –James falou de forma preguiçosa –Eu sempre fui atraído pelo perigo.

-O que me traz de volta ao motivo para eu ter procurado vocês dois. –Alejandro falou, tomando um gole de seu vinho, fazendo uma pausa dramática.

-Que seria? –James perguntou.

-Eu faço reuniões na minha casa, senhor Potter. –Alejandro falou –Reuniões que apenas pessoas de bom nome, bom gosto e inteligência podem apreciar. Eu gostaria de saber se você e sua adorável esposa não se juntariam a mim, sexta a noite.

James quase não controlou a vontade de bufar. A casa dele devia ser tão humilde quanto o cabelo de Severus Snape era cacheado. Mas ele achou melhor jogar com calma.

-Reunião? –James perguntou, fingindo pensar –Informal?

Um estranho brilho passou pelo olhos de Alejandro.

-Totalmente informal.

James mal segurou a vontade dessa vez. O cara era tão previsivel que era sem graça.

O que quer que rolasse naquela cara era ilegal, potencialmente perigoso e tinha que ser parado.

-Será um prazer. –James falou.

Alejandro estendeu um cartão na direção de James.

-Esse é meu endereço. –ele falou, se levantando –Eu espero você e sua adorável esposa as 9, nessa sexta.

-Parece ótimo. –James falou apertando a mão do homem.

-Até então, senhor Potter.

-Senhor Aguirre.

James olhou o homem se afastar. Ele era uma cobra. Ele estava planejando alguma coisa e James ia descobrir o que.

James voltou para a mesa onde Lily e os Domagala ainda esperavam por ele.

-O que ele queria? –Henry perguntou curioso.

-Ele me reconheceu de quando os Toros de Leon quiseram me contratar para jogar depois que eu terminei Hogwarts. –James falou tranquilo –Ele só queria me cumprimentar.

Para o crédito de Lily ela escondeu a surpresa bem mais rápido do que Herny e Ruth.

-Você foi chamado para jogar nos Toros? –Henry perguntou, claramente impressionado.

-Eu disse que eu era o melhor. –James falou com um sorriso maroto.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas James não perdeu o interesse no olhar dela. Ela estava tão focada nesse trabalho quanto ele.

xXx

-Aquela história de ter tido oferta de jogar pelos Toros era lorota, né James?

James deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Ele sabia que a curiosidade da ruiva não ia aguentar muito.

Eles tinham voltado para a suíte depois de um agrádavel jantar com os Domagala. O casal era fantástico e eles tinham se divertido muito.

Mas logicamente assim que eles puseram o pé no quarto eles entraram em modo de trabalho. James contou para Lily em detalhes a sua conversa com Alejandro, falou do convite e eles discutiram opções. Obviamente eles iriam a festa. O que aconteceria la... Bom, essa já era a parte que preocupava ambos.

Agora eles se preparavam para dormir. James estava no banheiro, escovando os dentes e ele podia ouvir Lily andando pelo quarto. A porta aberta possibilitava a conversa.

-Para sua informação, ruiva, é verdade. –ele falou tranquilo –Eu recebi várias ofertas para jogar profissionalmente. O Sirius também. Mas nós achamos melhor deixar pra la. Eu queria fazer alguma coisa pelo outros e Sirius simplesmente não queria a atenção.

Lily bufou incrédula e James não teve certeza se era por causa dele, ou por ele ter dito que Sirius não queria atenção. Se bem que ele também não acreditara quando o amigo explicara para ele...

-E então você resolveu ser auror... –ela falou, mais para si mesma.

-Era isso ou ser Ministro da Magia.

-Você está brincando. –ela declarou.

-Na verdade não. –ele falou, um sorriso que a deixaria louca se ela pudesse ver –O atual Ministro é amigo do meu pai e ele queria começar a me preparar para uma carreira política.

James não podia ver Lily, mas ele podia imaginar a cara de concentração que ela estava fazendo agora, tentando avaliar se ele estava sendo sincero ou não. Ruiva boba, ele nunca mentia para ela.

-E por que você não virou Ministro, então? –ela perguntou irônica.

-Responsabilidade demais. –ele deu de ombros, embora ela não pudesse ve-lo –Eu conheço meus limites.

-Ah Merlin, você acha que tem eles? –ela falou sarcástica –Eu estou impressionada.

James deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Estava na hora de ele brincar um pouco com a ruiva dele. Ele tinha sido comportado até agora. Estava na hora de... Mal-feitos.

James saiu do banheiro e encontrou Lily sentada na cama, passando hidratante nas mãos. Ela não levantou a cabeça quando ele entrou no quarto, o que de certa forma foi bom, porque deu a ele tempo para aprecia-la.

Depois de muita discussão ele tinha convencido a ruiva de que pelo bem do disfarce deles ela ia ter que dispensar o pijama prático dela. Ela estava usando uma camisola de seda verde esmeralda que James estava começando a achar que não seria muito boa para a saúde dele. Mesmo que a dita camisola fosse longa.

-Eu fico encantado em saber que você me acha tão incrível, ruiva.

-Eu não disse isso e você... –ela finalmente levantou a cabeça e James sentiu um prazer enorme ao ver como a visão dele cortava as ações dela.

Ele estava sem camisa, só com a calça do pijama. Ele viu os olhos dela deslizarem pelo peitoral dele, pelo abdomem, pernas e então voltar. Ela balançou a cabeça, como querendo se livrar de um transe.

-Mas tem um problema que nós precisamos resolver primeiro. –James falou, antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca.

-O que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Você não sabe beijar, ruiva. –ele falou tranquilo.

Lily olhou para ele no mais completo choque, antes de ficar totalmente enfurecida.

-Como é? –ela falou irritada.

-Eu tenho certeza que você deve ser okay quando você não está sobre pressão, mas eu vou te falar, ruiva, para alguém que devia ser uma boa atriz você não é nada convincente. –ele falou dando de ombros e então se jogando na cama.

Ele fitou o teto tranquilamente, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. Logo a visão dele foi interrompida pelo rosto de Lily, totalmente furiosa. Bom sinal.

-Como assim eu beijo mal? –ela falou, ainda furiosa –Para quem tem a cara de pau de me agarrar o tempo todo você está muito abusado, Potter.

Ops, ele tinha voltado a ser Potter...

-Eu te agarro pelo bem da missão. –ele falou calmamente –Nós supostamente nos amamos. –ele lembrou –Mas qualquer um que prestar mais atenção vai ver como você fica tensa quando eu te beijo. E, sinceramente, ruiva, você não ajuda muito. Você mal se mexe, parece que tem medo. E o beijo é assim-assim. Mas não convence.

Ela estava olhando para ele como se ele fosse de Marte. Totalmente em choque.

-Olha, Potter, eu beijo muito bem para o seu governo. É só a idéia de te beijar que não é nada agradável. –ela atacou.

James ignorou o comentário.

-Mas é a mim que você tem que beijar. –ele lembrou –E fazer parecer real.

-E o que você sugere então? –ela perguntou irônica –Treinamento?

-Que idéia excelente, Lily. –ele falou e antes que ela pudesse responder ele a pegou e a virou na cama, de forma que ela ficasse sob ele.

-James! –ela exclamou, corando.

De volta a James...

-Relaxa, ruiva maluca. –ele falou, exasperado –Eu mal pus a mão em você e você ja esta toda tensa.

-É que eu não confio em você. –ela protestou tentando empurra-lo.

O que era engraçado ja que ao mesmo tempo ela parecia estar tentando não toca-lo.

-Bom, você tem que confiar em mim, porque além de eu ser seu marido... –ele provocou –Não tem mais ninguem aqui, além de mim.

Lily lançou um olhar desconfiado a ele.

-Relaxa. –ele murmurou.

Ele podia ver que ela estava longe de relaxada, mas ele tinha que agir agora, antes que ela percebesse como aquilo era só uma desculpa para ele beija-la.

James roçou os lábios contra os de Lily numa carícia suave. Ela fechou os olhos imediatamente e o moreno se permitiu um sorriso vitorioso.

James começou com a mais absoluta calma. Ele roçou os lábios contra os dela, então mordiscou o lábio inferior, que sempre fora uma tentação para ele. Quando ele finalmente roçou a lingua na entrada da boca dela, Lily ja estava mais do que pronta para beija-lo.

Mesmo assim ele foi com calma. Gentil. Um beijo profundo, mas carinhoso. As línguas se tocavam como se estivessem se descobrindo, e de certa forma, estavam.

Ele pressionou os lábios mais contra os dela, permitindo que o beijo ficasse mais profundo e um pouco mais quente. Mas ainda sim ele estava indo com calma.

Ele sentiu a ruiva deslizar as mãos pelos ombros dele. Ah doce vitória... Pena que ele ia ter que parar por ali. O segredo, de acordo com o pai dele, era sempre deixa-las querendo mais...

Ele se afastou muito suavemente dela saboreando ao máximo aquele contato.

-Muito bem, ruiva. Você se saiu muito bem, dessa vez. –ele falou com leveza, rezando para que ela não estivesse sentindo como o coração dele batia descompassado –Melhor você ir dormir que o nosso dia amanhã será longo.

E antes que a ruiva tivesse tempo para falar alguma coisa ele se afastou, se virou para o outro lado, puxou o travesseiro e foi dormir.

Não sem antes ver a expressão chocada de Lily. Não sem antes se permitir um último sorriso vitorioso.

xXx

Quando a sexta-feira finalmente chegou Lily ainda queria matar James. Com requintes de crueldade.

Ela tinha sido tão burra. Ela devia ter visto aquela jogada suja dele vindo a quilometros. Mas tudo bem. Ela ia se vingar. E James nem ia saber o que o tinha acertado.

Depois de remoer uma noite inteira o que fazer ela resolveu fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Ela tratou James como sempre e não comentou sobre o beijo. Ela tinha percebido que ele estava esperando que ela atirasse um vaso na cabeça dele e a ruiva gostava de ver ele preocupado.

Mas agora era hora da vingança. James tinha dito que ela era uma atriz ruim, que ela beijava mal... É, ele tinha enrolado ela para conseguir o que ele queria, mas ela odiava ser criticada. Agora ela ia provar para James que ela era uma boa atriz e faze-lo passsar pelo inferno enquanto isso.

Com esse pensamento em mente ela se preparou para a tal festa. Ela acreditava tanto quanto James que aquela festa era casual e que Alejandro tinha um osso humilde no corpo.

Ela colocou um vestido que Monica tinha dado de presente a ela e que Lily jurara nunca usar. Para começar o material era tão leve que Lily sentia como se ela não estivesse vestindo nada. Ela gostava bastante da cor. Um azul safira que era lindo. Mas o que realmente fizera ela se recusar a usar o vestido era as costas. Ou a total falta delas. O decote ia tão baixo que por pouco não mostrava a traseira da ruiva. Mas a frente era muito discreta. E era longo. Ela podia sobreviver uma noite usando o vestido. Mas o diabinho nela sabia que James não ia sobreviver a ela.

Ela também prendeu o cabelo num coque relaxado, expondo ainda mais pele. E só um toque de maquiagem. Só para realçar os olhos maravilhosos que ela sabia que tinha. E salto alto. Pronto. Estava bom. Certo?

Ela respirou fundo. Ela não estava se vestindo para agradar James. Só para torturar. Estava bom. De verdade. Era só isso. E ele ia pagar caro.

A cara de James quando ela apareceu na porta do quarto era tudo o que ela podia esperar. Completo choque e profunda admiração, mas foi ainda melhor quando ela fingiu virar-se para checar o cabelo no espelho e ele viu as costas dela. Ah doce vingança.

-Você está... –James limpou a garganta –Você está incrível, Lily.

Lily deu um sorriso para ele.

-Obrigada, James. –ela falou –Você também está ótimo.

James puxou a gola do seu traje de gala, claramente desconfortável com alguma coisa...

-Obrigado, Lily. –ele respirou fundo –Pronta para ir.

-Absolutamente. –ela falou com outro sorriso.

Eles aparataram da suíte até a porta da casa de Alejandro.

-Humilde o meu nariz. –James falou irônico.

A casa de Alejandro era uma mansão construída no tradicional estilo espanhol, com tons de terra. E linda. De tirar o folêgo. E com pelo menos uns 20 quartos. E contando.

-Idiota arrogante. –James falou.

-Meu amor... –Lily falou com falsa doçura –Por que você está falando assim de você mesmo?

James estreitou os olhos na direção de Lily.

-Ta engraçadinha hoje, hein Evans? –ele falou.

Lily abriu um sorriso ainda maior e mais doce.

-São seus olhos, meu amor.

James olhou para ela completamente desconfiado. Não que Lily o culpasse.

Mas antes que James tivesse tempo de responder a porta foi aberta por um empregado vestido de negro com uma máscara no rosto. E quando ele falou foi em perfeito espanhol.

-Bem vindos a Casa Aguirre.

James sabia que como ele Lily estava louca de vontade de revirar os olhos. Ou rir na cara do coitado. Por que, sério. Empregado misterioso com máscara? O tal Aguirre tinha uma veia dramática que beirava o ridículo.

Mas ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa os dois apenas entraram na casa.

-James Potter. –Alejandro falou vindo na direção deles.

James apertou a mão do homem quando esse se aproximou.

-Senhor Aguirre. Permita-me apresenta-lo minha esposa, Lily Potter. –James falou indicando Lily.

-Ah senhora Potter. –Alejandro falou com charme, beijando a mão da ruiva –Você está uma visão essa noite.

-É um prazer, senhor Aguirre. –a ruiva falou com um sorriso –E por favor, me chame de Lily.

Alejandro sorriu para a ruiva.

-Então você deve me chamar de Alejandro. –ele falou.

A ruiva trocou um sorriso com o homem.

-Por favor, me sigam. –ele falou dando as costas para os dois e começando a andar.

-Bom, se todo o resto falhar... –James começou, num tom que apenas Lily pudesse ouvir –Você pode se jogar no espanhol, pelo jeito.

-Ora, James, com ciúmes? –ela provocou.

-Claro. – James falou como se fosse óbvio -O que é meu, é meu, Lily. E até onde todo mundo sabe, você é _minha _esposa.

Lily reconheceu as palavras que ela mesma tinha usado contra James. Mas antes que ela tivesse tempo para retrucar Alejandro parou diante de portas fechadas.

-Bem vindos a minha humilde casa. A reunião de hoje é só para amigos intímos, mas não se sintam timídos. Eu tenho certeza de que todos eles vão adorar conhece-los. –e com isso ele abriu as portas.

As grandes portas se abriram para um pátio iluminado por laternas e luz de velas. O que dava um clima mais intímo e misteiroso ao lugar.

Eles estavam num lugar aberto e era possível ver a lua e as estrelas e sentir o agradável ar noturno. Mesas com comida e bebida estavam espalhadas e sofás onde as pessoas se sentavam.

É, Lily podia ver a informalidade da reunião. Ela era a pessoa com o vestido mais simples, se isso mostrava alguma coisa. As mulheres eram lindas, bem vestidas, cobertas em jóias. E não era só isso.

Ela estava boquiaberta com o número de rostos conhecidos ali. E por conhecidos ela não queria dizer pessoas que ela conhecia, mas pessoas famosas. Jornalistas, repórteres, políticos, celebridades. Pessoas que tinham contatos e dinheiro. Todos ali tinham montanhas de dinheiro.

-Você está me zoando. –James falou praticamente num gemido dolorido.

Lily virou a cabeça confusa, só para ver quem o moreno estava olhando. Rodolphus e Bellatrix Lestrange também estavam ali. Olhando para eles.

-Isso não vai ser bom. –ele murmurou.

Rodolphus falou alguma coisa no ouvido de Bellatrix e juntos o casal veio na direção deles.

-Ah, você tem que estar de brincadeira. –Lily murmurou incomdada.

James sabia que Lily não suportava Bellatrix, por razões óbvias. A morena nunca perdera uma chance de ser cruel com Lily. Mas se Bellatrix achava que ela ia ofender Lily e sair impune dessa vez ela estava muito enganada. Isso não era escola e não havia mais regras. Se ele tivesse que azarar Bellatrix para que ela não importunasse Lily ele iria sem pensar duas vezes.

James supunha que Bellatrix era bonita. Se você gostasse de esculturas de gelo. Ela parecia tão fria que se você tocasse você também seria congelado. Ela não tinha a beleza radiante de Lily.

-Potter. –Rodolphus falou com um sorriso –Que surpresa você por aqui. –ele lançou um olhar a Lily –E com a nova senhora Potter.

-Lestrange. –James cumprimento suavemente –E sua adorável esposa.

-Potter. –Bellatrix falou e vindo da boca dele o nome dele parecia uma maldição.

Então ela jogou um olhar a Lily, que mostrava o quanto ela desprezava a outra.

-Evans. –Bellatrix falou com desgosto –Finalmente achou um jeito de se infiltrar na classe a qual você nunca vai pertencer.

-Para você é senhora Potter, Bellatrix. –Lily falou tranquila –E se você vem nessa classe eu não tenho interesse nenhum de estar nela.

-A Lily só está aqui pelo meu corpo. –James falou para Rodolphus –É dificíl interessar ela em qualquer outra coisa.

Lily deslizou a mão pelo peitoral de James,

-É porque existem poucas coisas tão atraentes quanto você, meu amor. –ela falou sorrindo e olhando para James como se Rodolphus, Bellatrix e Alejandro não estivessem mais ali –Mas aqueles diamantes do outro dia chegavam bem perto.

-Eu te dou mais um milhão deles se você continuar me agradecendo daquele jeito, ruiva. –ele falou com um sorriso maldoso.

Bellatrix fez um som de nojo.

-De qualquer jeito... –James falou com um sorriso tranquilo –A Lily está comigo porque ela é a mulher da minha vida, Bellatrix e onde eu estiver ela vai estar comigo e vai ser bem tratada. E eu espero que você se lembre disso, porque se você ofender minha esposa eu vou ser obrigado a te matar.

Bellatrix ficou boquiaberta. Rodolphus lançou um olhar calculante na direção de James, mas nãof ez movimento nenhum para defender a esposa. Alejandro assistiu a troca com interesse.

-Se vocês nos dão licença... –Rodolphus falou, antes de puxar Bellatrix pelo braço e tira-la dali.

-Me perdoe pela grosseria com um dos seus convidados, Alejandro... –James começou.

-Não há nada que desculpar, James. –Alejandro falou tranquilo –Eu admito que não suporto os dois. E não é la muito difícil ver quem manda naquele casamento.

-Bom,a Lily é mandona também. –James falou com um sorriso tranquilo –Não que eu me incomode. Eu gosto da minha mulher por cima.

Alejandro riu. Então ele acenou para uma mulher que se passava e ela veio na direção deles.

-Essa é Corina. Minha esposa. –ele explicou –Querida, por que você leva a senhora Potter para conhecer algumas das outras damas aqui?

Lily olhou a tal Corina que devia ser facilmente 20 anos mais nova que Alejandro. Ela estava ricamente vestida e até um pouco excessivamente.

-Será um prazer, meu amor. –ela falou animada –Nós seremos grandes amigas, eu tenho certeza. –e com isso ela saiu dali, arrastando a ruiva com ela.

-Venha, James. –Alejandro falou –Eu quero te apresentar para alguns dos jogadores do Toros que estão aqui.

James sorriu e seguiu o outro homem.

xXx

Lily ia matar James por te-la deixado sozinha com a ninfeta loira. E se aquela Corina tinha dois neurônios ela tinha muitos.

Lily não entendia o que homens ricos viam em mulheres burras. Esse era um grande mistério para ela.

Mas ela ainda tinha que dar um troco em James por aquela piada velha de gostar de mulher por cima. Ele ia ver só.

Ela encontrou-o com um grupo de homens. Ele estaam sentados em poltronas, bebendo whisky de fogo.

-Na época que eu jogava minha vassouera era a Silver Arrow. –um dos homens falou –Voava como um sonho. Infelizmente eles não produzem mais dessas...

-Silver Arrow. –um homem falou com descaso –Boa mesmo era a Moontrimer.

-Ah não, Rafael, aquela vassoura era um pedaço de...

-Senhores, eu creio que temos uma dama aqui. –Alejandro falou, os olhos fixos em Lily, que se aproximava.

-Mil perdões pela interrupção. –ela falou com um sorriso que ganhou todos ali –Eu só vim ver se meu marido precisava de alguma coisa.

James sorriu para Lily.

-Um beijo seria bom. –ele falou.

Lily sabia, pelo sorriso cafajeste dele, que James estava provocando-a. Mas o que ele não sabia era que ela estava a ponto de virar a mesa.

Ela caminhou até James e se debruçou sobre a poltrona dele, apoiando as mãos nos braços da mesma.

-Você está com os outros meninos falando dos seus brinquendos? –ela provocou com um sorriso sensual.

James engoliu em seco.

-Culpado. –ele falou com um sorriso.

-Mas quem é seu brinquedo preferido? –ela falou se debruçando mais na direção dele.

Ela queria ter podido rir da cara de James. Ele estava tentando esconder o choque e reagir rápido, mas ela sabia que ela o tinha pego completamente desprevinido.

-Você... –ele falou, com cuidado.

-Esse é meu menino. –ela falou com um sorriso, se inclinando mais.

Então ela o beijou. Um beijo lento e simples, só lábios se tocando. E quando ela terminou ela deu uma mordiscada no lábio dele.

A ruiva se endireitou e sorriu para os outros homens.

-Cavalheiros. –e se retirou.

-Ah Potter, seu desgraçado sortudo! –ela ouviu um dos homens falar e deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Se eles soubessem...

xXx

James achou Lily quase meia hora depois conversando com algumas mulheres. Ela jogava a cabeça para trás e ria de alguma coisa, como se ela estivesse completamente relaxada.

Mas James não ia deixar as coisas assim. Como ela podia aparecer, deixar ele queimando e então sair como se nada tivesse acontecido? O que raios fora aquele beijo?

James se aproximou do grupo e abriu seu mais charmoso sorriso. A mulher mais próxima a Lily, que o avistara se aproximar, cutucou a ruiva com um enorme sorriso maldoso.

Lily virou-se para ve-lo aproximar-se e a ruiva abriu um sorriso. Para os outros parecia um sorriso convidativo, James sabia que ela o estava provocando, desafiando.

-Senhoras. –ele falou, fazendo uma curvatura, que fez as mulheres rirem em deleite –Eu gostaria de roubar minha bela esposa para uma dança, se vocês não se incomodarem.

Todas as mulheres falaram que claro que ele podia levar Lily. E riram como colegiais. James viu que Lily estava segurando a vontade de revirar os olhos.

James levou Lily até a parte do lugar onde apenas outros dois casais dançavam. Ele colocou a mão sobre a cintura da ruiva e segurou a outra. Numa distância respeitável. Ele não sabia se ele podia sobreviver muito mais contato com Lily hoje.

Mas a ruiva parecia interessada em tortura-lo, porque ela se aproximou mais, de forma que o corpo dela roçasse no dele, envolvendo o pescoço dele num abraço. Tendo as duas mãos livres James achou que era melhor, para a segurança de todos os envolvidos, se ele colocasse ambas na cintura da ruiva.

Eles começaram a se mover num ritmo tranquilo.

-Francamente, Potter... –Lily falou baixo, um sorriso no rosto que fazia parecer que eles não estavam falando de nada importante –Você está com algum problema hoje? Isso é jeito de me segurar? Ta com medo que eu vá te morder? –ela provocou.

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você ta legal, Lily? –James perguntou levemente irônico –Tomou vinho demais? Por que se eu bem me lembro de Hogwarts alcool sempre te fazia mais cheia de amor para dar.

Lily ignorou o último comentário dele. Ela deslizou um dedo pelo peito do moreno.

-Eu só andei pensando e vi que você estava certo... –ela falou tranquila –Eu preciso melhorar minha atitude com você. Então eu estou fazendo isso.

James engoliu em seco.

-Dá pra você parar com isso? –ele falou.

-Isso o que? –a ruiva perguntou, totalmente inocente.

-De ficar... Correndo o seu dedo... Na minha camisa. É distrativo.

Lily deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu só estou fazendo meu papel de esposa apaixonada.

James estreitou os olhos.

-Ruiva, você está brincando com fogo. –ele avisou.

Lily deu de ombros, como se ela não se importasse.

-Eu só estou fazendo o que você sugeriu. –ela falou mais uma vez.

James deslizou o nó dos dedos pela espinha de Lily. E foi com satisfação que ele viu a ruiva se arrepiar.

-Talvez eu devesse começar a atuar melhor também. –ele falou, calmamente, mas Lily não perdeu o desafio na voz dele.

-Vem quente que eu to fervendo, Potter. –ela provocou, com um sorriso maldoso.

James deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu espero que sim, ruiva. –ele falou pousando uma mão na nuca dela e puxando-a para um beijo.

James nunca estava realmente preparado para o efeito dos lábios de Lily. Não importava quantas vezes ele a beijasse, todas eram sempre como a primeira. O sabor dela simplesmente tirava o folêgo dele.

E James ainda teve uma surpresa dessa vez. Lily o abraçou mais e retribuiu o beijo.

Por um momento o mundo todo sumiu. Não importava mais onde eles estavam, Alejandro Aguirre, Bellatrix Lestrange. Nada mais importava porque Lily estava ali com ele, e ele queria se agarrar desesperadamente aquele momento.

Ele desceu a mão pelas costas dela, sentindo a textura da pele perfeita de Lily. Ela deslizou a lingua pelos lábios dele e ele não podia recusa-la. Merlin, se ela pedisse ele era capaz de pular de uma ponte.

James puxou Lily mais contra si, as línguas se tocavam, as mãos procuravam, os corpos queimavam... Nem nos sonhos dele era assim tão perfeito. Ela era feita para ele, James não entendia como ela podia negar uma coisa tão óbvia.

Os dois se separaram, o que pareceram horas depois, totalmente sem folego.

-Hora de ir. –ele perguntou, respirando com dificuldade, a testa contra a dela.

-Hora de ir. –Lily concordou, um estranho brilho nos olhos dela.

xXx

James e Lily se despiram do anfitrião e prometeram manter contato. Eles aparataram de volta no hotel.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, claramente nervoso. Ele não tinha certeza do que ele devia fazer agora. Beija-la? Esperar mais um pouco.

A ruiva se virou em silêncio e começou a ir em direção ao quarto. James foi atrás dela e segurou a mão da ruiva, parando-a.

-Lily...

-Você dorme no sofá essa noite, Potter. –ela falou com um sorriso doce –Boa noite. –ele beijou a ponta do dedo indicador e tocou na boca dele. Se afastou. E fechou a porta na cara de James.

James bateu a cabeça contra a porta. É, no fim quem tinha brincado com fogo e se queimado, era ele...

xXx

Lily não queria se levantar. E ela não ia. Não mesmo. Ela ia simplesmente ficar ali na cama pelo resto do dia. E daí que era covardice?

Ela não acreditava que tinha deixado as coisas irem tão longe na noite anterior. Ela devia ter parado antes. Ela não devia ter provocado James tanto. Ou melhor: ela não devia ter beijado James. Aquilo tinha sido... Um erro técnico.

E ela tinha feito ele dormir no sofá! Claro, que aquilo tinha sido a finalização perfeita para a noite e ela estava totalmente orgulhosa de si mesma, mas isso não vinha ao caso. James era tão birrento quanto ela. Ele devia estar planejando como dar o troco nela nesse exato momento.

Ah Merlin, ela não ia sobreviver a mais uma sessão daquelas.

Afinal, ela era apenas uma mulher.

Com um último choramingo a ruiva se levantou e começou a se preparar para abrir a porta e dar de cara com James. Ela lavou o rosto com cuidado, pôs uma maquiagem simples e, finalmente, pela primeira vez desde que eles chegaram naquela cidade, vestiu jeans e uma camiseta.

Ela saiu da porta, pronta para confrontar James só para achar o moreno sentado no sofá com um enorme sorriso vitorioso. Olhando para algo que ele tinha nas mãos. Aquilo era... um cartão dourado?

-Nós estamos com sorte, ruiva. –ele falou animado –Willy Wonka acabou de nos mandar o convite para a Fábrica Fantástica. Finalmente nós vamos descobrir os segredos do Aguirre!

**XxX**

**N/A: Por hj é isso queridinhos!**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	7. O Nome do Jogo

**N/A: Ola pessoas!**

**Mil perdões pela demora, mas eu queria que a NC desse capítulo fosse perfeita! Eu demorei, mas eu consegui chegar la. Espero que vocês gostem. O capítulo ficou cheio de coisas surpreendentes e emoções fortes! Espero que vocês gostem!**

**ATENÇÃO! Esse capítulo contém cenas inapropriadas para pessoas sensivéis e/ou inocentes! huauhahuah Quem não quiser ver a NC pode continuar a ler a fic sem a mesma no meu orkut, o link esta no meu perfil. Para quem quer ver o circo pegar fogo... Bom proveito ;) hehehe**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 6: O Nome do Jogo**

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sem zoeira? –ela perguntou –Convite dourado?

James deu de ombros.

-Eu falei que o cara não tinha estilo. Você faz bem em ficar comigo, ruiva.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Porque você tem estilo. –ela falou irônica.

-E eu beijo bem. –ele falou com um sorriso.

Lily ignorou o comentário.

-Eu tinha imaginado que tinha sido fácil e inocente demais ontem a noite. –James falou tranquilo –Aparentemente aquilo era só o começo.

-De alguma forma a gente ganhou a confiança dele. –Lily concordou se jogando na poltrona em frente a James –Eu acho que foi você ameaçando a Bellatrix que fez ele achar que nós somos da turma do mal.

-Quem disse que aquilo foi uma ameça? –James falou completamente sério –Aquilo foi simplesmente um aviso.

Lily olhou para ele com cuidado.

-Eu não preciso que você vá para Azkaban pela minha honra. –ela falou tranquilamente –Bellatrix certamente não vale isso.

-Mas você pelo menos me visitaria né ruiva? –ele provocou.

-Eu podia pensar no seu caso. –ela falou, um sorriso escapando.

-Admita, ruiva. –James falou, com um enorme sorriso –Sua vida seria um tédio sem mim. Você iria tanto a Azkaban para me ver que ia acabar ficando amiga dos dementadores.

-Eu tenho certeza que a conversa deles é melhor que a sua. –ela falou irônica.

-Mas eu ainda beijo melhor. –James falou.

Lily decidiu que ficar falando de beijos não era uma boa idéia. Hora de mudar de assunto.

-O que nós vamos fazer? –ela quis saber.

-Reunião é hoje a meia noite. –James deu de ombros –Vamos nos preparar o máximo possível. –ele falou por fim. E ver o que rola.

Ele se levantou e começou a se dirigir a porta.

-Onde você está indo? –Lily quis saber.

-Tomar café da manhã. –James falou tranquilamente –Não sinta muita saudades de mim, meu amor. –ele falou mandando um beijo para ela.

Lily estreitou os olhos, vendo ele sair pela porta. James estava aprontando alguma coisa. E ela tinha certeza de que ela ainda ia se arrepender pelo o que ela fizera ontem. Mas até la... Um banho era uma boa idéia. Talvez de água fria.

A ruiva andou até o quarto e deixou as roupas no chão, caminhando até o banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Ela ligou a água e entrou debaixo do jato frio. Mas ela não fora feita pra banhos gelados, então ela ia ter que esquentar aquela água mesmo.

Lily suspirou agradecida quando a água escaldante caiu nela. Logo o vapor subia e ela tinha certeza de que em pouco tempo ela não conseguiria ver o vidro do box.

Ela não sabia há quanto tempo ela estava ali quando ela ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir. Ela esperou em silêncio, mas nenhum outro som veio.

-James? –ela chamou –É você que está ai? –Nenhuma resposta.

Lily desligou a água e se enrolou na toalha. Ela se amladiçoou por ter deixado a varinha na comôda.

Ela abriu a porta do box com cuidado e olhou em volta. Realmente, havia vapor por todo o banheiro, mas nenhum lugar onde alguém pudesse se esconder.

Ela viu a porta escancarada, quando ela tinha certeza que tinha trancado. Ela caminhou com cuidado para fora do banheiro, entrando no quarto. Nada ali. Apenas silêncio.

Ela se virou para voltar para o banheiro e foi quando o sangue dela gelou.

_Você ainda não contou para ele, mon amour?_

Lily olhava para o espelho embaçado pelo vapor, via as letras escritas a mão, mas ela ainda não acreditava. Não! NÃO!

Lily saiu rapidamente do banheiro e correu até a comôda agarrando sua varinha. Ela tinha que sair dali. Agora!

xXx

James saiu do elevador com um sorriso no rosto. Ele tinha certeza que Lily estava trabalhando aquela cabecinha linda dela ao maximo, tentando entender o que ele estava planejando. E ela ia descobrir. Logo.

Agora valia tudo. Se ela achava que ia escapar fácil, ela podia pensar de novo. Ningupem beijava do jeito que ela o beijara e estava fingindo. Isso não existia.

James abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou silêncio. Confuso ele foi até o quarto, de la até o banheiro. Aparentemente ela tinha tomado um banho. Mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum.

-Lily? –James chamou.

Ele olhou em volta. A bolsa dela não estava ali. Lily tinha sumido.

xXx

Lily respirou fundo. Ela não devia ter saído correndo daquele jeito. Eles tinham uma missão. James não ia saber o que tinha acontecido com ela. Merlin, ele podia pensar que ela tinha sido sequestrada pelo tal Aguirre!

Ela tinha sido impulsiva, infantil e covarde. Mas a idéia de que o assassino estivera tão perto dela... Ela sentia nojo só de pensar.

A primeira vez que ela recebera uma flor e uma carta do Chasseur ela tinha ignorado. Não era incomum pessoas tentarem se passar pro criminosos perigosos. Podia ser qualquer um, até um colega querendo assusta-la. A primeira vez ela não deu bola.

Quando outras apareceram ela ainda estava tentando se convencer que era tudo falso. Que ela não estava recebendo mensagens do Chasseur. Ela não contou a ninguém.

Ela parou de se enganar na quinta carta. O papel negro chegou numa noite fria. Nele o remetente contava com detalhes o que ele tinha feito a uma das suas vitímas. Quatro horas depois Lily foi chamada pelos outros aurores. Eles tinham achado uma vitíma. Com o mesmo nome escrito na carta. Que havia sofrido tudo o que ele dizia ter feito. Ela não se enganou mais. Ela estava recebendo cartas de um psicopata.

Por algum motivo ela não contou a ninguém. Ela tentou milhares de feitiços ratreadores e nunca nada deu resultado. Ela tinha medo do que receber aquelas cartas resultaria para ela. Será que eles a tirariam do caso? Pensariam que ela era cúmplice? Ela não podia arriscar. Não quando ela sabia que era a melhor chance que eles tinham de pegar o cretino.

Quando o impostor apareceu Lily sabia que ela ia ter problemas. O Chasseur continuava a mandar cartas, rindo da infantilidade do outro. E dizendo em detalhes como ia castiga-lo quando ele o pegasse.

Lily passara tanto tempo sem dormir, com medo de fechar os olhos. Ela via sombras, ouvia barulhos, vozes em todos os lugares. Ela estava ficando quase louca.

E agora ele tinha resolvido recomeçar o jogo.

Lily suspirou mais uma vez.

_-Señorita?_

Lily virou-se e deu de cara com um garotinho. Ele certamente não tinha mais que seis anos. E ele estava oferecendo uma flor para ela, que claramente tinha sido pega do canteiro ali perto.

_-No se preocupe, señorita_. –ele falou com um sorriso encorajador, estendendo a foto para ela _–Todo va a estar bien._

Lily aceitou a flor delicada e sorriu quando o pequeno abanou a mão e se afastou. Ela não sabia muito espanhol, mas ela sabia o bastante para entender que ele estivera tentando encoraja-la.

Hora de encarar as coisas e voltar pro hotel. James devia estar preocupado com ela.

xXx

Lily aparatou no quarto de hotel deles.

-James?

Lily se virou só para ser envolvida por um par de braços fortes.

-Lily! Você está bem? Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

Lily deixou James abraça-la porque naquele momento ela precisava desesperadamente de conforto, ela realmente precisava dele. E então ela envolveu o pescoço dele num abraço porque ela precisava dele.

-Eu estou bem. –ela falou baixo –Eu estou bem.

James se separou minimante de Lily e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

-Merlin, Lily eu estava a um passo de ir na casa do Aguirre, arrombar a porta e procurar por você. –ele falou.

Era de doer o coração ver a preocupação dele. O desespero sincero. Fazia com que ela se sentisse uma criminosa por te-lo magoado.

-Eu não estava la. –ela tentou brincar –Eu fui andar na rua.

-Sem dizer nada, Lily? –ele perguntou inconformado –Você podia ao menos ter me deixado uma mensagem! Eu fiquei tão preocupado. Pensei em tanta besteira. Eu...

-James. –Lily cobriu os lábios dele com o dedo –Eu sinto muito. Juro que não foi intencional.

Ela se sentia ainda pior ao ver a preocupação dele. James colocou a testa contra a de Lily.

-O que aconteceu, Lily? –ele quis saber –Você nunca foi irresponsável desse jeito. Eu estava achando que você tinha ido embora, largado a missão. O que aconteceu?

Lily não podia contar a verdade a James. Ela ia cuidar disso sozinha, como ela sempre fazia. Mas ela podia contar a ele uma meia verdade, meia mentira. Ele merecia algum tipo de explicação.

Lily respirou fundo.

-Você lembra que eu falei que eu trabalhei no caso do Chasseur em Paris? –James apenas fez que sim com a cabeça –Foi tão horrível, James. Foi... A pior coisa que eu já vi na minha vida e na minha carreira. Eu nunca vi uma pessoa com tão pouco cuidado com a vida de outras pessoas, alguém tão cruel, tão... –ela respirou fundo –E eu acho que eu nunca vou me recuperar disso. Principalmente porque eu não acho que tudo terminou. E as vezes... As vezes eu fecho os olhos e ainda vejo os corpos, o sangue, e aí eu tenho que sair. Eu tenho que fugir

James abraçou Lily de forma segura e forte.

-Eu estou aqui, Lily. –ele falou na orelha dela –Eu não vou dizer que eu entendo, porque eu nunca passei por isso. Mas se eu pudesse eu roubaria tudo o que você viu, eu tiraria todas as suas memórias e ficaria com elas. Só para você não ter mais que ter medo.

Lily retribuiu o abraço, apertando James contra si. Ela tinah tanta inveja da força dele, como ele sempre tinha certezad o que ele queria e o que ele faria para conseguir isso.

-Obrigada, James. –ela falou por fim.

-De nada, Lily –ele falou acariciando o cabelo dela com suavidade.

Eles ainda ficaram ali em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois realmente querendo acabar com aquele momento. Eles apenas queriam ficar ali mais dez, trinta minutos, um dia ou dois, talvez uma eternidade.

Mas uma batida na porta fez os dois se separarem.

-Deve ser Henry. –James falou, parecendo um pouco sem graça –Quando eu não consegui te achar e ja tinha passado uma hora eu fui perguntar se eles tinham te visto. Eu tentei ser discreto, mas eu acho que Henry percebeu que eu estava preocupado...

-Tudo bem. –Lily respirou fundo –É melhor você abrir a porta e falar com ele.

James foi até a porta e abriu-a, dando de cara com o simpático casal mais velho.

-Olá, James. –Herny falou com um sorriso –Achou sua esposa?

James deu risada.

-Não foi dessa vez que ela me abandonou, Henry. –ele falou tranquilo –Eu achando que ela tinha fugido com algum homem e ela foi comprar sapatos e perdeu a noção do tempo. –ele falou revirando os olhos, como se acontecesse sempre –Essa mulher ainda me mata.

-É por isso que nós amamos elas, James. –Herny falou com um sorriso –Porque elas nos deixam loucos.

James riu e fez um sinal de concordância.

-Diga a Lily que eu quero ver o tal sapato depois. –Ruth falou com um sorriso –O que seria mais distrativo do que um marido tão apaixonado?

-É o que eu sempre perguntou para ela.

Os três riram e então de despediram e James fechou a porta.

-Você sabe o que isso significa? –James falou sério.

-O que? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Nós temos que sair e te comprar um sapato espetacular. –ele abriu um enorme sorriso maroto.

xXx

James era um anjo! Não no sentindo angelical e bem comportado da palavra, mas no sentido de salvador.

Ele de alguma forma a convencera a sair do quarto e ir comprar o tal par de sapatos. Lily, que nunca fora muito fã de sapatos não estava lignado muito, mas aparentemente James estava se divertindo horres vendo os pares horriveis e fazendo piada deles. E das mulheres que os estavam comprando.

Eles tomaram sorvete. E andaram pelas ruas. E então eles voltaram para se arrumarem e poderem sair.

Lily retocou o batom e se olhou mais uma vez no espelho. O vestido de um ombro só era sexy e discreto ao mesmo tempo. Chegando um pouco para baixo dos joelhos dela e de cor gelo. Ela usava salto alto preto e tinah deixado os cabelos soltos.

Ela respirou fundo antes de guardar a varinha na bolsa. Hoje as coisas iam ficar sérias. Hoje eles iam descobrir o que Alejandro Aguirre tinha a esconder.

Ela saiu do quarto e encontrou James sentado no sofá. Dessa vez ele estava vestindo um terno trouxa, mas sem gravata. E ele estava simplesmente lindo dessa forma. Se bem que James ficava lindo vestindo qualquer coisa.

Imagina sem nada, uma voz maldosa falou na cabeça dela. Lily mandou essa voz se calar.

-Pronto?

James levantou a cabeça e sorriu ao ve-la.

-Você está linda, ruiva. –ele falou, então o olhar dele escorregou para as pernas dela –Ta querendo distrair nosso anfitrião?

Lily revirou os olhos.

-É para o caso de nós precisarmos correr. –ela explicou tranquila.

-Eu adoro sua praticidade, ruiva. –James falou com um sorriso tranquilo.

-E eu adoro você fazendo o papel de marido ciumento. –ela sorriu de volta –Vale tudo para fechar essa missão.

-Menos você no colo do espanhol. –ele falou sério.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Como se eu me jogasse no colo de qualquer um.

-Você podia se jogar no meu, ja que eu sou seu marido e tal. –James falou.

-Mas, James, meu amor... –ela falou com um sorriso doce –Ninguem nunca te contou que sexo não faz realmente parte do pacote no caso de casamento?

James deu um sorriso vitorioso.

-Você diz isso porque não cresceu com os meus pais.

-Pior, James. –ela falou fazendo uma careta –Eu cresci com os meus.

James começou a rir.

-Pronta pra entar na Fantástica Fábrica, ruiva?

-Claro. Afinal, o que mais eu tenho para fazer essa noite?

xXx

Havia várias sugestões que James poderia dar a Lily. Milhares de outras coisas que ele preferiria estar fazendo essa noite. A primeira delas era socar Alejandro Aguirre.

James crescera mimado. Ele admitia. Era mimado e era possessivo. E a Lily era dele! Dele! De mais ninguém! E se aquele infeliz daquele espanhol se inclinasse para cima dela mais uma vez James ia ser obrigado a descobrir se a mão dele cabia na boca do Aguirre.

Eles tinham acabado de chegar na casa do ex-jogador e Alejandro os recebera na porta. Ele trocara palavras rápidas com James e então voltara sua completa atenção para a ruiva. Ele dissera como ela estava linda, elogiara e agora falava com ela como se fossem íntimos.

E a ruiva maluca estava ajudando!

Porque se ela não estivesse sorrindo e jogando o cabelo de um lado para o outro, se ela não estivesse _encorajando_, ele ja teria parado.

Merlin, se James tivesse dito para Lily um terço do que Alejandro estava falando a ruiva já teria jogado um feitiço tão forte nele que ele estaria no minimo em coma. Então por que o espanhol podia e ele não?

Finalmente Alejandro resolveu parar de falar co Lily e virou-se para James.

-Bom, James, acho que está na hora de você saber exatamente o que nós fazemos em nossas pequenas reuniões. –ele falou tranquilo.

-Será um prazer. –James falou, mas ele caminhou até Lily e colocou um braço em volta dos ombros da ruiva, puxando-a contra si.

A ruiva jogou um olhar confuso para ele, mas não disse nada.

-E até onde você iria para ter o que você quer, James? –ele perguntou.

-Eu vou até onde eu tiver que ir, Alejandro. O que eu quero que seja meu, será meu. De um jeito ou de outro. –James falou tranquilo.

Lily olhou para James como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

-E o que você faz pelos seus prazeres? –Alejandro quis saber.

-Se me faz bem não é ruim. Essa é a minha teoria. –ele deu de ombros –Eu e a Lily somos muito liberais nessa área. Bom, tirando na parte de sexo. Nós somos conservadores, só eu e ela, se você me...

Lily enfiou o salto do seu sapato no pé de James sem dó. Para o crédito dele, James não gritou de dor, ele apenas apertou os lábios e ficou praticamente roxo.

-O que James quer dizer... –Lily falou, com um sorriso extonteante –É que nós gostamos de experimentar de tudo. Tudo.

Alejandro olhou para eles com aprovação.

-Eu sabia que era uma boa decisão trazer vocês para cá. –ele falou mais para si mesmo –Por favor, me sigam.

Alejandro começou a andar na frente do casal. Lily se virou para James e fuzilou-o com os olhos.

-Qual o seu problema? –ela sibilou para ele.

James deu de ombros.

Os dois seguiram Alejandro, até que ele começou a descer escadas para um porão.

-Porão? –James perguntou, tentando segurar o sarcasmo.

-Por medidas de segurança. –Alejandro explicou –Você sabe que é ilegal colocar barreiras contra aparatação em propriedades privadas sem licença do governo, mas o que eles não sabem não machuca.

-Dessa forma sua casa é liberada para aparatação, mas o seu porão não. –Lily deduziu.

-E ninguem precisa ficar sabendo. –ele piscou para a ruiva.

Eles desceram as escadas e chegaram a uma enorme sala. Lily ficou simplesmente chocada.

Mesas de jogo estavam espalhadas por ali. E ela sabia muito bem que apostas eram proibidas na Espanha. Na verdade jogos de azar eram proibidos na maioria do mundo bruxo, porque trapacear com mágica era muito fácil.

Mas não era só isso. Ficava pior.

Lily podia ter sido comportada durante a adolescencia, mas até ela sabia o cheiro de erva dos duendes e de maconha. E o ar estava infestado por ambos. E ainda não era só isso. Como se ainda tivesse como ficar pior ela podia ver outras drogas circulando.

Drogas e jogatina. Se ele virasse cafetão Alejandro seria o perfeito gangster.

-Bem vindos a minha sala de jogos. –Alejandro falou com orgulho.

-Ah James, você certamente não vai se incomodar se eu for jogar um pouco, né? –Lily falou, animada, mas o olhar que ela lançou a James explicou tudo.

James fingiu rir com resignação.

-Longe de mim negar qualquer coisa a você, ruiva. –ele falou sorrindo –Eu vou me sentar com os meninos. –ele falou.

-Muito obrigada, meu amor. –ela falou se debruçando e dando um beijo nos lábios de James, ao mesmo tempo que ela deslizou algo no bolso dele –Se eles quiserem fazer você usar qualquer coisa... –ela murmurou na orelha dele –Toma isso antes.

Sem tempo para perguntar ou entender nada James teve que simplesmente confiar na ruiva, antes de ve-la desaparecer em direção as mesas. Ele ia matar Lily se ela resolvesse leva-lo a falência nessa missão.

-Venha, James. –Alejandro falou, batendo de leve no ombro do maroto –Vamos conversar com os outros.

James apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Aquela ia ser uma longa noite...

xXx

Quem quer que tenha dito que apostar era legal estava mentindo. Lily nunca estivera tão entediada em toda a vida dela. E ela estava ganhando todas.

Claro que ela tinha certeza que só estava ganhando porque o cara que estava passando as cartas estava dando uma grande ajuda. Certamente ordens do poderoso chefão.

Ela acabou deixando a mesa com muito mais dinheiro do que ela tinha quando sentou. Apostas pequenas eram proibidas. Eles tinham que apostar muito dinheiro. Ela continuou fingindo que estava adorando tudo e passou para a mesa de dados. Mesma coisa.

Ela estava se preparando para sair quando uma voz a parou.

-Não me diga que quando eu finalmente decido vir falar com você, você vai mudar de mesa de novo.

Lily virou-se e ficou paralisada.

Ah Merlin...

Lily nunca tinha sido do tipo de dar bola para homens mais velhos, mas se ela fosse ela ia começar com esse daqui. Em poucas palavras ele era atraente. Incrivelmente atraente.

Ele estava fácil na casa dos cinquenta. Talvez até mais. Mas ele tinha um charme incrível e ele estava simplesmente ali parado, olhando para ela. Ele tinha cabelos grisalhos, cuidadosamente desarrumados e levemente longos. Ele tinha belos olhos castanhos e usava um terno negro que era de marca. Na verdade ele tinha caro de ser rico, muito rico.

-Eu não acho que nós fomos apresentados, senhor... –Lily começou educadamente.

-Donnan McLeod, ao seu dispor. –ele falou fazendo uma cortesia para a ruiva –E a senhorita seria?

-Senhora, na verdade. Senhora Lily Potter.

Ela ofereceu a mão e ele depositou um beijo nas costas da mesma. Lily não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

-Um prazer, senhora Potter. –ele falou –Apesar de eu ficar decepcionado em saber que já há um cavalheiro em sua vida.

Lily riu.

-Por favor, me chame de Lily. –ela ofereceu.

-Com todo o prazer, se você me chamar de Donnan. –ele acrescentou –O que a trás a Madrid? –ele quis saber –Seu sotaque é inglês.

-Eu sou inglesa. –ela admitiu –Na verdade eu estou aqui em lua de mel.

-Tão recente assim o casamento? –ele perguntou interessado.

-Menos de uma semana. –ela falou com um sorriso.

-E onde estaria o homem de sorte? –ele perguntou olhando em volta.

-Conversando com os outros rapazes. –ela falou dando de ombros delicadamente.

-Menos de uma semana de casados e ele ja te deixa para ir falar com outros homens? –ele falou em choque –Nós não podemos ter isso. Uma dama tão atraente não pode ficar vagando sozinha. Para sua sorte eu poderei acompanha-la. –ele falou com um sorriso charmoso.

-Sorte a minha eu ter um galante escocês para me manter companhia. –ela sorriu de volta.

-Ah então você reconheceu o sotaque? –ele riu.

-Impossível não reconhecer. –ela provocou.

Donnan riu.

-Vamos, Lily. Eu adoraria te levar para dançar.

xXx

James tinha que agradecer a Lily por aquela pilula, o que quer que fosse. Assim que ele se afastara da ruiva Alejandro levara-o para uma mesa mais afastada onde os mesmos jogadores que ele conversara da última vez estavam. E eles estavam todos fumando erva dos duendes.

A erva era fumada num narguile, mas era extremamente alucinógena. Era pior do que maconha, porque ao contrário da droga trouxa não havia como ser imune a essa coisa. Era forte assim.

Mas ele tinha tomado a tal pilula e ele não sentia nada além de uma leve tontura. O pior era ter que agir como um retardado alegre como os outros. Alejandro, por outro lado, não tinha nem tocado o narguile. Interessante.

James estava quase saindo dali para não ter que aguentar aquele bando de malucos quando ele viu Lily passar por eles. De braço dados com outro homem. Conversando. E rindo.

-Quem é aquele? –ele perguntou a Alejandro com muito mais clareza do que ele devia ter usado, ja que ele estava fingindo estar alto, mas não ligando.

Alejandro também pareceu não ligar e se virou para ver a quem James se referia.

-McLeod? –ele falou tranquilo –Ele é um velho amigo. O único solteiro que eu permito aqui. Casais são sempre mais interessantes... –ele deu de ombros –Ele é um bom sujeito e um ótimo jogador de poquer.

Então Alejandro acompanhou o olhar de James e deu um sorriso maldoso.

-Definitivamente não alguem que eu confiaria com a minha esposa. –ele completou.

James sabia que Alejandro estava provocando, mas ele estava tão irritado com Lily que ele sequer deu bola. E quando ele viu o homem puxa-la para perto e colocar uma mão na cintura de Lily para dançar James simplesmente esqueceu o que ele devia estar fazendo ali. Ele tinha que tirar Lily de perto daquele homem agora.

Ele chegou ao casal em dois passos e cutucou o tal McLeod no ombro.

-Você pode fazer o favor de tirar as mãos da minha esposa? –ele falou com uma voz ameaçadora.

Lily, que defintivamente não estava esperando James aparecer, tentou salvar a situação dando um brilhante sorriso a James.

-Meu amor! Posso te apresentar meu par? –ela perguntou num voz totalmente alegre, ignorando os olhares asssassinos que James estava lançando a Donnan –Esse é Donnan McLeod. Esse é James Potter, meu marido.

-Então ele é o homem de sorte. –Donnan falou, sorrindo tranquilo, como se ele não percebesse a fúria de James –Você tem uma linda esposa.

-Eu sei. –James falou por entre os dentes –E eu odeio dividi-la com os outros.

Lily olhou em choque para James.

-Então você não devia deixa-la andando sozinha por ai. –Donnan falou tranquilo.

Lily decidiu que esse era um ótimo momento para entrar no meio, antes que James matasse Donnan.

-Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Donnan. –ela falou sorrindo –Mas eu e James temos que ir.

-Claro, eu entendo. –ele deu um sorriso tranquilo –E o prazer foi todo meu. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, você sabe onde me achar.

Lily sentiu James dar um passo para frente e agarrou a mão do moreno.

-Até mais. –ela falou ainda sorrindo e saiu dali praticamente arrastando James.

Quando eles começaram a subir as escadas foi James quem agarrou o braço dela e começou a praticamente arrasta-la para fora.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, James? –ela falou irritada –O que foi aquele...

-Não fale comigo agora. –ele avisou –Eu estou irritado demais e vou acabar falando alguma coisa que eu não devia.

Lily olhou em choque para James.

-Qual é o seu problema? –ela quis saber.

-No momento você. –ele falou.

Lily olhou para James como se ele a tivesse estapeado.

-Eu disse para você não falar comigo. –James falou baixo –Vamos sair daqui.

Lily queria gritar com ele. Perguntar o que ela tinha feito de errado, mas ela também não queria dar um escandâlo que ia destruir a missão. Ela apenas fez que sim coma cabeça e assim os dois aparataram no quarto de hotel deles.

-O que eu fiz, James? –ela exigiu furiosa, assim que ela pôde –Qual o motivo dessa irritação toda comigo?

-Você ainda pergunta? –ele perguntou em choque –Você fica toda cheia de graça pra cima do imbecil...

-Donnan? O que ele tem a ver com isso? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Já intíma assim? –ele perguntou, com fúria mal contida.

-James, por Merlin! –ela gritou exasperada –O que está errado com você? Por que você me fez sair de lá no meio da missão? Justo quando nós conseguimos entrar na casa do Aguirre? Você tem idéia do dano que você pode ter causado?

-Eu não ligo! –ele gritou furioso –E você acha que estava ajudando se jogando no colo de mais um deles?

Lily olhou em choque para James.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –ela perguntou e o tom dela avisava que James era melhor escolher as palavras com cuidado.

O problema era que James estava irritado demais para prestar atenção no que ele estava falando.

-Você estava praticamente se oferecendo para aquele Donnan. –ele falou irritado –Rindo e sendo toda bonitinha. Francamente, Lily, eu achei que você tinha mais classe.

Lily levantou a mão para dar um tapa em James, mas ele foi rápido demais e segurou o pulso dela.

-Como você se atreve? –ela falou furiosa –Você está me acusando de coisas demais em uma só frase, James, eu acho bom você pedir desculpas agora mesmo.

-Você acha que eu gosto de ver você se oferecendo dessa forma, Lily? Como você acha que eu me sinto?

Lily olhou para ele como se James tivesse acabado de declarar que ele descobrira a América.

-Ah meu deus! Você está com ciúme! –ela falou inconformada –Todo esse espetáculo, toda essa criancice, porque você está com ciúme! –ela estava realmente furiosa com ele.

-Você é minha mulher, Lily! –ele falou irritado.

-Não, eu não sou! –Lily falou furiosa –Caso você tenha se esquecido, James, nós estamos numa missão! Você não é meu marido! Nós não nos amamos! Nós não vamos ficar juntos para sempre! Você não tem o direito de sentir ciúmes!

Dito isso ela estava pronta para sair deixar ele ali na sala, mas James segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a contra si.

-Eu não sou seu marido? –ele perguntou, numa fúria mais silenciosa, mas não menos assustadora –Eu tenho documentos que provam o contrário. Isso me dá todo o direito de ser ciumento. Eu disse antes, Lily, o que é meu é meu. Eu não divido. Você é minha sim. A gente não se ama? Me diz isso de novo. –ele desafiou –Olha nos meus olhos, agora mesmo, e diz que você não sente nada por mim. Que você não me suporta. Que você não me ama.

Lily olhou fundo nos olhos dele, mas quando ela abriu a boca para repetir tudo as palavras simplesmente fugiram. Ali, perto assim, olhando no par de olhos mais lindos do mundo, ela simplesmente não podia dizer aquilo tudo. Porque ela sabia que ela estaria mentindo. E ele saberia também.

Mas só porque ela era Lily Evans, porque ela era teimosa, ela tinha que tentar.

-Eu não te amo. –ela falou, e mesmo a voz dela tendo saído mais segura do que ela esperava ainda não soava verdadeiro.

-Mentirosa. –James falou, com calma.

E então ele a beijou.

Era tão estranho. Esse poder que James tinha sobre ela. Como era tão fácil se render quando ele a beijava.

Lily sempre fizera questão de controlar todos os aspectos da própria vida. Nunca deixar alguém se aproximar demais. Mas com James não havia barreiras. Ela tentara, Merlin, como ela tentara! Mas ele passava por qualquer bloqueio com uma facilidade que era insultante. Como se ele tivesse todo o direito de entrar na vida dela e bagunçar tudo.

O problema era que ele tinha o direito. Ele tinha porque Lily dera a ele. Quando ela se apaixonara por ele.

Lily não era idiota. Ela era inteligente. Ela se conhecia e ela sabia o que tinha dentro do próprio coração, mesmo que ela odiasse admitir.

Se ver apaixonada por James Potter não fora a revelação mais agradável da adolescencia dela. Mas naquela época ignorar o encanto tinha sido fácil demais. James ainda agia como um idiota a maior parte do tempo e mesmo declarando que a amava ele não parava de sair com aquelas idiotas loiras que só gostavam dele porque ele tinha grana. Ele ainda agia como um menino de doze anos fazendo bricandeiras idiotas. Ela tinha que estudar, ela tinha que passar em primeiro lugar em todos os exames. Ela tinha tantas razões para desviar do novo sentimento que quando ela se deu conta o ano tinha acabado.

Foi quando ela se deu conta: ela nunca mais ia ver James Potter. Ele não ia mais sorrir para ela, dizer que ela era linda. Ele não ia mais estar lá o tempo todo.

Com o tempo ela tinha se acostumado com a idéia de que James havia sido uma chance perdida e de que era o fim. Mas de alguma forma ele sempre estivera la. Na cabeça dela, nos sonhos dela. Na lista de arrependimentos dela.

E agora tendo James de novo era... Estranho. Era surreal. Ela não sabia como agir, o que fazer, então eles simplesmente caíram na velha rotina: ela sendo teimosa e ele sendo idiota.

Mas não dessa vez. Eles eram adultos. E toda a tensão sexual que sempre estivera em volta deles acabara de explodir. E só dessa vez Lily queria se queimar no fogo.

Então quando ele a beijou ela não fingiu. Ela beijou-o de volta simplesmente porque ela queria ser beijada por ele.

E o beijou foi coisa de sonhos. O jeito que ele tomou posse da boca dela, como ele deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela. Eles sabiam exatamente onde aquilo ia terminar e nenhum dos dois ligava.

Lily empurrou o paletó de James e ele teve que larga-la por segundos agonizantes para deixar a peça cair no chão. E antes que ela tivesse tempo de começar a trabalhar nos botões da camisa dele James pegou-a no colo, exatamente como ele a pegara na primeira noite de casados dela e levou-a para o quarto.

Onde eles sempre souberam que iam terminar cedo ou tarde.

James não fez muita cerimônia ao jogar Lily na cama. E ela também não fez muita cerimônia para puxa-lo para cima dela.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Ali no silêncio, com apenas a luz que vinha da rua iluminando o quarto, tudo parecia irreal. Era como se eles pensassem que qualquer palavra dita iria destruir o encanto e eles não iriam mais ficar juntos.

Finalmente numa posição mais confortável Lily recomeçou a abrir os botões da camisa de James. E o imbecil em vez de ajuda-la continuou a beija-la e a distrai-la.

Depois de várias tentativas bagunçadas Lily finalmente conseguiu abrir a camisa e finalmente, _finalmente_, correr as mãos por aquele peitoral que vinha enlouquecendo-a. Ela correu as unhas pela pele quente dele, deixou as mãos vagarem pelos ombros dele, sentirem a forças das costas largas dele.

Ela empurrou a camisa dele de forma impaciente e James terminou de tirar a peça e arremessa-la através do quarto. Então as mãos de Lily foram trabalhar no cinto dele. Logo ela sentiu as mãos dele abrindo o zíper lateral do vestido dela.

Os dois pareciam tão desesperados e nervosos, como se eles fossem adolescentes, como se aquele fosse a primeira vez.

O restante de roupas desapareceu tão rápido que Lily só se deu conta de que estava nua na cama com James com dos lábios dele roçaram o seio dela.

A pele de Lily parecia a ponto de explodir de tão sensível. Se ela deixasse James sair se aproveitando do corpo dela dessa forma ela ia entrar em como de prazer e eles nunca iam terminar isso.

Então ela afundou as mãos no cabelo dele e puxou-o para cima, para beija-la de novo. Apesar da pouca luza ela tinha cderteza que ele tinha no rosto dele que normalmente a faria querer mata-lo, hoje apenas fez ela querer beija-lo mais.

Mesmo com a boca ocupada James não se impediu de explorar o corpo de Lily com as mãos.

Ele tinha sonhado tantas vezes com esse momento. Com toca-la, te-la. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que seria em meio a uma briga, se bem que Merlin sabia quanta tensão sexual voava nessa brigas. Mas estar ali com Lily era como finalmente cruzar a porta para o tão falado Paraíso.

As mãos dele desceram pelo colo dela, se demorando um pouco mais nos seios de Lily, mas logo descendo pela barriga dela, até ele envolver uma das coxas dela e separa-las levemente, para que ele pudesse se acomodar mais entre elas.

O quadril de Lily se levantou num gesto instintivo. Mas James não queria acabar com isso tão cedo. Ele tinha essa noite para convence-la de que tudo era real.

Então ele simplesmente deixou sua outra mão mergulhar entre as pernas da ruiva e toca-la em sua feminilidade. James quase perdeu a razão quando ele viu quão pronta para ele ela estava. Mas ele respirou fundo e continuou o que ele pretendia.

Ele deixou seus dedos brincarem com o clitóris dela, antes de mergulhar um dedo nela. Lily soltou um gemido abafado, como se ela estivesse se esforçando para não deixar som nenhum escapar. James sorriu, ela era tão orgulhosa o tempo todo.

E ele sempre gostara de desafios. Ele voltou a brincar com o clitoris dela com o dedão, enquanto ele acrescentava outro dedo dentro dela. Dessa vez quando ele voltou a mexer a mão Lily não conseguiu conter o gemido de prazer.

Ele continuou a provoca-la e ele sabia que ela estava tão perto de explodir. Mas para a surpresa dele Lily o fez parar. Ela lançou a ele um olhar que dizia tudo: chega de preliminares. Hora de ação.

E todo mundo sabia que James Potter não conseguia negar nada a Lily Evans...

James entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Lily e com a outra mão ele puxou a perna dela para enlaçar o seu quadril. E dessa forma os dois se uniram.

Não havia outra palavra para descrever os dois além de feitos um para o outro. Lily havia sido feita especialmente para ele, para seu coração, seu prazer, sua loucura.

Ele moveu o quadril contra o dela e dessa vez Lily respondeu se mexendo também. O suor começou a molhar a pele de ambos, mas os únicos sons no quarto eram os gemidos e múrmurios de prazer.

Lily sabia que ela estava dançando na beira do abismo, um passo de cair defitivamente. E dessa vez, ela ia cair, de olhos abertos, abrir os braços e voar. Ela puxou James para um beijo ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentiu o orgasmo atingi-la.

E o prazer de Lily foi o que empurrou James para o próprio. Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço da ruiva e deixou o mundo desaparecer em volta de si.

Horas depois, ou pelo menos foi isso que pareceu a ambos, a respiração deles foi se acalmando. James rolou para o lado e abraçou Lily, querendo mante-la perto. Ele sabia que logo ela recobraria a "sanidade" e iria querer fugir dele. Mas ele não queria aceitar isso. Ainda não.

Lily por outro lado pegou no sono rápido. Ela estava tão cansada, tão maravilhosamente exausta.

Ela tinha deixado de pensar por uma noite e a noite ainda esta ali. Mas logo logo ia amanhecer e ela teria que voltar a ser a Lily cabeça-dura. Mas ela ainda tinha algumas horas de noite e loucura para aproveitar...

xXx

Quando James foi dormir na noite anterior ele sabia que Lily não estaria na cama de manhã, mas o fato de ele abrir os olhos e descobrir que ele estava certo não o fazia menos triste.

Ele se lembrava perfeitamente da sensação de ir dormir com ela contra si. Sentindo o perfume dela, sentindo o calor dela. Ela tinha deixado de pensar por uma noite. Bom, a noite estava oficialmente terminada.

Quando James achava que não havia outro jeito de Lily quebrar o coração dele ela ia e mostrava que ele estava errado.

Por que ela não podia ficar? Uma manhã, um pouco de tempo, só para ele poder dizer o quanto ele a amava, para ele implorar que ela ficasse com ele, que ela desse aos dois uma chance. Por que ele tinha que continuar esperando quando quanto mais ele esperava mais ela quebrava o coração dele?

James sentou-se na cama e foi quando ele viu o recado no seu criado mudo.

"_Saí, devo voltar em algumas horas._

_Lily"_

James não queria ser um idiota e ficar contente que ela deixara um recado. Afinal ela deixara um recado para avisar que ela estava fugindo do que eles sentiam um pelo o outro. Mas ele era um idiota e ficou feliz do mesmo jeito. Porque ela estava fugindo, mas ela tinha parado o bastante para se lembrar que ele ia ficar preocupado com ela.

Ele era um idiota.

Ele se levantou e decidiu que a melhor coisa a fazer era tomar um banho. E então ele ia... Se jogar de uma ponte parecia uma péssima idéia, apesar de ser a única que ele tinha no momento. Mas ele ia arrumar alguma coisa para fazer. Dar uma volta, comprar alguma coisa, nadar, se afogar... Era melhor deixar suicídio para mais tarde. Para quando Lily voltasse e fingisse que nada tivesse acontecido.

Não que ele fosse deixa-la fazer isso! Não dessa vez. Dessa vez ele estava de saco cheio de ser paciente. Dessa vez ele ia falar o que ele queria e ela ia ter que ouvir.

James passou mais tempo debaixo do chuveiro do que ele deveria, mas ele não queria sair dali. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida James estava com medo. Medo de que ela simplesmente não gostasse dele. De que todo esse tempo ele estivera se agarrando a ar e no fim não havia amor ali. Pelo menos não da parte de Lily.

No fim ele se vestiu e saiu do quarto e caminhou meio sem direção. Quando ele se deu conta ele estava no restaurante do hotel. James não estava com um pingo de fome, mas ele achou melhor comer alguma coisa e pensar missão que ele praticamente tinha destruído.

Ele ainda não queria ter que pensar _nesse _problema. Ele já tinha problemas demais com a ruiva.

Mas cedo ou tarde ele ia ter que encarar o fato de que ele deixara Alejandro ver que ele estava fingindo estar alto, que ele tivera um ataque de ciúme e discutira com Lily onde qualquer um poderia ter ouvido.

Ele esperava que as coisas ainda pudessem ser concertadas, ou Moody ia mata-lo e com razão.

James se sentou em uma mesa qualquer e soltou um suspiro pesado. Aparentemente ele estava estragando tudo de uma só vez. A missão, o "casamento" com Lily, a sanidade dele...

-Você está bem, James?

James olhou para cima ao sentir uma mão no ombro dele. E ele deu de cara com o olhar preocupado de Henry.

-Oh, oi Henry. –ele falou distraído –Tudo bem?

-Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa, rapaz. –Henry falou, claramente preocupado –Você está com uma cara péssima.

James deu um sorriso, mas esse não chegou até os olhos dele.

-Obrigado por essa.

-James, você está com algum problema? –Henry insistiu –Você quer conversar?

James suspirou.

-Eu não quero te incomodar com meus problemas. –ele falou por fim.

Henry riu levemente e se sentou diante de James.

-Para que servem todos os meus anos de sabedoria e velhice se não para ajudar quem precisa? –ele brincou.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-É a Lily. –ele falou por fim.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? –Henry perguntou preocupado.

-A gente brigou ontem. –ele falou.

-Quanto feio foi?

-Muito. –James admitiu –Me lembrou tanto os tempos em Hogwarts quando ela dizia que me odiava. Quando ela olhava nos meus olhos e dizia que não sentia nada. –ele suspirou –Ela fez exatamente isso ontem e me despedaçou.

-Por que ela te falou isso, James? –Henry –Pelo que eu vi da Lily ela não diria isso do nada. Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

James queria bater com a cabeça contra a mesa.

-Eu acho que de certa forma foi culpa minha. –ele falou –Eu tive um ataque de ciúme. Nós estávamos numa festa e esse cara tirou a Lily para dançar. Eles nem estavam fazendo nada, agora que eu penso com calma. Eles estavam conversando só. Mas foi eu ver ele colocando a mão nela que eu perdi a cabeça.

-Ah James, o que você fez? –Henry perguntou numa voz que deixava claro que ele não estava julgando.

-Eu fui até eles e mandei ele tirar a mão dela. –James falou num suspiro –O pior é que o idiota sabia que ela era casada e ele estava com más intenções! Ele deixou isso tão claro quando ele falou comigo que eu quase parti pra cima dele. Aliás, se a Lily não estivesse lá me puxando eu provavelmente teria.

-E depois?

-Nós discutimos. Na verdade... Droga, eu sou um idiota.

-James, nada nesse mundo é impossível de ser concertado se você realmente quiser concertar. –Henry falou –E eu sei que você ama a Lily.

-Eu disse que ela estava se jogando pra cima dele. –ele falou, tão obviamente amargurado que Henry se sentiu mal por ele –Eu disse que ela estava encorajando.

-James. –Henry dessa vez usou um pouco de reprovação no tom –Você não diz isso para sua mulher. Não importa o quanto bravo você esteja.

-Eu sei! –James falou frustrado –Eu estava tão bravo, tão... Eu sou um idiota.

-James, tudo vai ficar bem. –Henry assegurou –Você tem que falar com ela, pedir desculpas, fazer as pazes. Mas você tem que falar com ela. Você não pode deixar pra depois, pra amanhã. Não perca tempo.

-Ela não estava no quarto quando eu acordei. –ele falou num suspiro –Não tem mais nada que eu queria fazer do que falar com ela, esclarecer tudo, mas ela foge sempre que alguma coisa dá errado.

Henry colocou a mão no ombro de James num gesto de conforto.

-Posso te contar um segredo? –ele perguntou –Lembra como eu disse que eu e a Ruth fugimos para ficarmos juntos?

James apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Por causa disso nossas famílias decidiram esquecer que nós existiámos. –Henry falou –Eles simplesmente nos apagaram da vida deles. Por um tempo estava tudo bem, mas quando Ruth ficou grávida do nosso primeiro filho ela começou a sentir a pressão. Ela queria falar com a mãe dela, pedir conselhos, ela queria que nosso filho tivesse avós. Ela brigou muito comigo nessa época.

-O que aconteceu? –James perguntou curioso.

-Um dia eu cheguei em casa do trabalho e achei uma carta dela falando que estava indo embora, voltando pra familía dela e que eu podia esquece-la. –Henry riu levemente da cara de choque de James –Você imagina o meu choque. Eu não perdi um minuto em sair de casa e ir atrás dela. Eu resolvi procura-la na rodoviária primeiro.

-E ai? –James perguntou, totalmente capturado pela história.

-Eu entrei na rodoviária preocupado que era tarde demais. E quando eu olhei em volta eu achei a Ruth sentada num banco, chorando. Eu sentei perto dela e ela parou de chorar e olhou para mim. Eu perguntei porque ela estava chorando. Ela me disse que era uma idiota. Que ela percebera que estava sendo estúpida indo embora daquele jeito, mas que ela ficara com vergonha de voltar para casa, que ela tinha medo que eu teria desistido dela.

James sorriu de leve.

-E o que você fez?

-O que você devia estar fazendo agora. –Henry deu de ombros –Eu peguei ela no colo e a levei para casa. Eu disse que ela era estúpida por achar que eu desistiria dela tão fácil. –ele ficou um pouco mais sério –Ser casado não é fácil, James. Há tempos de paz, tempos de guerra, tempos de amor e tempos de acusações. Você simplesmente não pode desistir na primeira briga. A Lily é cabeça dura? Seja o dobro. Como você acha que eu e a Ruth estamos juntos há tanto tempo?

-Porque Sean Connery nunca me viu e descobriu que eu sou a mulher da vida dele.

Henry sorriu quando a esposa sentou ao lado dele.

-E você vê o tipo de abuso que eu tenho que aguentar. –Henry falou, apesar dos olhos dele estarem cheio de amor.

Ruth sorriu para James.

-Lily subiu para o quarto uns dez minutos atrás. –ela falou –Ela parecia mal, James. O que quer que tenha acontecido ela está tão infeliz quanto você. Vai falar com ela.

-Obrigado, Henry e Ruth. –James falou, sorrindo e se levantando –Ah e Ruth. Se a Lily não me aceitar de volta, que tal você esquecer o Sean Connery e fugir comigo? –ele deu uma piscadela marota para ela, fazendo a mulher rir.

-Eu gosto desse garoto. –Henry falou sorrindo.

xXx

Lily entrou no quarto esperando ver James ali, querendo falar com ela, mas ele não estava ali. E ela estava totalmente desapontada por isso.

Ai estava, ela admitia! Ela estava desapontada porque James não estava ali esperando para falar com ela e dizer que ela era uma idiota por fugir dele, que eles deviam ficar juntos, e que aquele casamento não era de mentira.

Lily queria bater a cabeça contra a parede por ter fugido na manhã seguinte como se ela tivesse cometido um engano terrível. Fazer amor com James era provavelmente a coisa mais certa que ela ja fizera em toda a vida dela.

Ela sentia tanto amor por ele que ela estava a um passo de se afogar no sentimento. E fora por isso que ela saíra do quarto de manhã, sem acordar James. Ela precisara de alguns minutos para se reafirmar, para respirar fundo e finalmente aceitar que ela amava James demais e que ela não queria desistir dele, deles.

Mas os minutos se transformaram em horas e agora ele não estava mais ali e ela estava com medo de que ele simplesmente tivesse desistido dela.

Mas ela não ia deixar! Se James achava que ele podia entrar na vida dela, bagunçar tudo e depois se mandar ele estava muito enganado. Não era ele quem tinha insistido que eles estavam casados de verdade? Pois bem, ele ia ver quem era a esposa ciumenta e louca se ele quisesse largar dela.

Ela respirou fundo e decidiu que ela iria esperar por James e quando ele chegasse eles iam conversar.

Lily se dirigiu para o quarto, apenas para confirmar se James não estava ainda dormindo. Ela entrou no quarto e se dirigiu a cama, que ja tinha até sido arrumada. Ela ia passar reto quando ela viu que havia algo sobre a cama. Ela caminhou com cuidado até ela ver que era um envelope.

Lily sacou a varinha por precaução. Podia simplesmente ser um recado de James. Ela pegou envelope e não havia nenhum sinal de mágica nele, nem um nome escrito, indicando para quem ele seria ou quem haveria enviado.

Ela tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a isso. Mas mesmo assim ela abriu o envelope. Dentro havia uma foto de James dormindo, aparentemente dessa manhã, ela lembrava do jeito que ele estava dormindo quando ela saíra e realmente parecia a mesma coisa. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração quando ela viu a foto. E o coração dela realmente parou quando ela leu as palavras escritas atrás numa caligrafia assustadoramente familiar.

"_Seria tão fácil acabar com ele. Assim ele sairia do meu caminho e voltariámos a ser somente eu e você, ma petite rose."_

Não, não, não! Não James! Ele não podia machucar James. Ela não ia deixar.

Lily sentiu um desespero tão grande ao pensar que ele podia simplesmente matar James por culpa dela que ela caiu no chão e começou a chorar. Ela se sentia fraca e inútil porque havia sido o dever dela prender esse psicopata e ela falhara!

E agora ele queria machucar James por causa dela.

xXx

James entrou na suíte deles em silêncio. Ele viu a porta do quarto entreaberta e decidiu ir falar com Lily agora mesmo. Ele deu passos decididos até o quarto e abriu a porta.

-Lily. –ele olhou em volta, esperando ver tudo, menos o que ele esatava vendo.

Lily estava sentada no chão, chorando de forma sofrida. Ele nem pensou. Tudo o que ele tinha pra dizer não era importante a ponto de ele não ir até ela naquele momento. Como ele podia?

Quando ele se deu conta ele ja estava no chão, ao lado de Lily, abraçando-a.

-Lily, o que houve? –ele perguntou, preocupado.

Lily não respondeu, ela apenas se agarrou a ele como se a vida dela estivesse dependendo disso. Ela segurou a camisa dele entre os punhos e chorou na curva do pescoço dele. James simplesmente ficou ali, deixando ela chorar, para ver se ela se acalmava. Volta e meia ele falava alguma coisa reconfortante e passava as mãos pelos cabelos dela.

-Lily, você está me deixando preocupado. –ele falou, quando ela não parou de chorar –O que aconteceu?

-Ele está atrás de mim, James! Ele não me deixa em paz! –ela falou meio as lágrimas.

Diante dessas palavras todos os instintos protetores de James vieram a tona. Ele apertou o abraço que dava a Lily.

-Quem está atrás de você, Lily? –ele exigiu –Quem é?

Lily não parou de chorar, e apenas entregou a foto para ele.

James não ficou tão preocupado com a ameaça a ele. Ele era adulto o bastante para se virar se necessário, mas ele odiava a intimidade com a qual o idiota tinha tratado Lily. Ele estava querendo assusta-la, fazer com que ela tivesse medo e se sentisse insegura e responsável pelo que pudesse acontencer com ele.

Quem quer que fosse estava querendof azer Lily perder o controle.

-Quem é ele, Lily? –James perguntou de novo, muito mais gentilmente dessa vez –Me diz o nome desse infeliz e eu juro que eu vou mata-lo.

Lily respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas nas mangas da própria camisa.

-Eu sinto muito, James. –ela falou, os lábios tremendo –Eu não queria te envolver nisso.

-Shh. –James falou tocando os lábios dela –Você tinha que ter me contado antes, Lily. Isso não parece algo recente. Parece que ele tem estado atrás de você há mais tempo. Quem é ele, Lily? –James perguntou mais uma vez, mas agora de forma mais firme, deixando claro que Lily não ia escapar dessa pergunta.

A ruiva respirou fundo.

-Você se lembra quando eu te contei sobre o caso que eu estava investigando na França? –ela falou com cuidado –Sobre o Chasseur?

James apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Depois de um tempo em que eu estava no caso veio a primeira carta... –ela fechou os olhos –De alguma forma eu despertei o interesse dele. O Chasseur vem escrevendo cartas e ameaças pra mim desde então.

James olhou em choque para Lily.

-Lily, isso é muito sério. –James falou, claramente furioso –Você nunca contou isso pra ninguem?

-Não. –ela falou, de repente sentindo vergonha de si mesma –Eu tive medo, vergonha, eu não sabia o que podia acontecer.

-Lily. –James levantou o queixo dela com delicadeza, fazendo-a encara-lo –Nada disso é culpa sua. Ele é um psicopata e ele está tentando te assustar, você não pode deixar.

-Eu não costumo ser tão fraca. –ela retrucou –De repente na defensiva. –Mas quando eu vi a sua foto e ameaça a você, eu...

-Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. –James falou impaciente –Eu posso me cuidar sozinho.

-Você está louco? –Lily gritou, de repente irritada –Ele é perigoso, ele é totalmente louco, James! Ele não ia hesitar em machucar você e quem mais fosse! Eu não vou deixar ele te machucar.

-Lily, eu posso me cuidar. –James insistiu.

-Mas eu não posso arriscar te perder, James. –ela falou, olhando nos olhos dele, ela tocou o rosto dele –Eu te amo.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews, pelo amor de Merlin! hahaha**


	8. A Caçada

**N/A: Oi todo mundo! Nossa, parece q faz um século q eu não posto... Mil perdões, eu estava tentando escrever a parte picante, mas como não saiu eu resolvi postar o capítulo mesmo assim, dessa forma vcs ainda podem ver o que está acontecendo. Assim q eu tiver tempo eu escrevo a cena NC, até la se divirtam com esse capítulo. Na vdd esse será o antepenúltimo. Então apreciem com calma! hahaha**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews maravilhosos! Infelizmente eu não tenho tempo para responder a eles, mas eu li todos e amei. Obrigada pelo apoio!**

**Sem mais delongas...**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 7: A Caçada**

James sabia que ele não estava parecendo muito esperto no momento, mas ele não podia fazer nada além de olhar para Lily em completo choque. Ela tinha realmente falado o que ele achava que ela tinha falado?

A reação de James passou facilmente pelo pânico de Lily. Ele tinha simplesmente congelado. Será que ele não queria ouvir aquilo dela? Será que toda aquela história de você é minha mulher e eu te amo eram só coisas vazias?

Ela soltou o rosto dele e abaixou a cabeça. Ela tinha que falar aqlguma coisa. Qualquer coisa pra quebrar aquele clima estranho. Ela não podia acreditar que ela tinha dito aquilo! Daquela forma. Merlin, ela era a mulher mais estúpida do mundo!

-James, eu...

James segurou o rosto dela delicadamente com as mãos. Então ele fez ela levantar o rosto e encara-lo. Lily não podia acreditar em quantas emoções estavam passando pelos olhos dele. Surpresa, alegria, euforia, luxúria... Amor.

-Diz de novo. –ele pediu, a voz baixa como se ele temesse quebrar um encanto –Por favor, diz de novo, para eu ter certeza de que eu não estou sonhando.

Lily engoliu em seco. Ela passou a lingua pelos lábios que tinham ficado repentinamente secos.

-James... –ela tentou de novo.

-Não! –ele falou, cobrindo levemente o lábio dela com o indicador –Você não pode retirar o que você disse. Você tem que dizer de novo. Você tem que repetir e ser sincera, mas você não pode mudar de idéia. Não agora.

Lily olhou para ele e viu que ele estava mais do que sério. Ele precisava ouvir dela que ela o amava. E como ela podia negar isso a ele?

-Eu te amo. –ela falou, a voz mais firme dessa vez, a frase mais clara.

James fechou os olhos, como se ele estivesse saboreando o momento. Então ele encostou a testa contra a dela.

-Você tem idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei para ouvir você dizer isso? –e antes que Lily pudesse realmente dar alguma resposta a ele James simplesmente a beijou.

E se os beijos dele tinham gosto de Paraíso antes agora parecia que eles vinham acompanhados com um coro de anjos. Parecia que agora que ela não tinha mais nada a esconder os beijos eram mais honestos, os toques mais precisos. Era simplesmente perfeito.

Os lábios de James deslizaram para o queixo de Lily e dali para o pescoço dela, em pequenos beijos, doces e delicados.

As mãos dela se afundaram no cabelo dele e ela mordiscou os lábios dele.

James pousou as mãos na cintura de Lily e puxou para se sentar no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele. As mãos dela, que por algum motivo tremiam, começaram a desfazer os botões da camisa dele.

As mãos de James subiram pela cintura de Lily, levando consigo a blusa dela, deixando a vestida apenas com a calça e o delicado sutiã de renda rosa que ela usava.

James deslizou os dedos suavemente pela pele de Lily, deixando-a arrepiada. Ele então abaixou a cabeça e mordiscou a curva do seio dela. As mãos de Lily foram parar nos ombros de James, como que precisando de suporte.

-James... –ela murmurou baixo, na voz mais doce que ele ja ouvira.

XxX

Após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade eles se separaram levemente, mas eles ainda ficaram ali no chão, abraçados, um perdido no toque do outro.

-James. –Lily chamou, e a voz dela soou insegura e suave.

-O que foi? –James perguntou gentilmente, beijando a testa dela.

-Eu não quero dar uma de chata, nem nada... –ela mordiscou o lábio –Mas eu ainda não ouvi _você_ dizer.

James riu baixinho e puxou-a mais contra si, até que ele pudesse falar diretamente no ouvido dela.

- **Eu tenho tanto** p**ra lhe falar. –ele cantou baixo, com sua voz deliciosamente rouca** -**Mas com palavras** **não sei dizer** **como é grande**o** meu amor** **por você... –ele abraçou-a mais forte e suspirou** -**E não há nada **p**rá comparar**, **para poder** **lhe explicar** c**omo é grande** o** meu amor** **por você...**

**Lily fechou os olhos, querendo apenas sentir no coração as palavras deles.**

**-Nem mesmo o céu**, n**em as estrelas**, **nem mesmo o mar** e** o infinito** **não é maior** q**ue o meu amor**, **nem mais bonito... –ele continuou** -**Nunca se esqueça,** n**em um segundo**, q**ue eu tenho o amor** m**aior do mundo.**

**-Como é grande... –Lily cantou baixinho, junto com ele** -**O meu amor** p**or você...** **Mas como é grande** o** meu amor** p**or você...**

Eles ficaram ali em silêncio, abraçados, apenas ouvindo o coração um do outro bater.

-Eu não quero me divorciar de você. –Lily falou de repente.

James riu.

-Ruiva, eu não acho que nossa briga de casal foi tão ruim assim. –ele brincou.

-Não. –ela se separou levemente, para poder encara-lo –Depois do fim da missão. –ela explicou –Eu não quero acabar com o nosso casamento.

Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia Lily conseguiu deixar James sem palavras.

-James? –ela chamou com cuidado, mas quando ele apenas continuou olhando para ela sem dizer nada ela acabou revirando os olhos –Nossa, não fique tão animado. De verdade, meu ego pode não...

E antes que ela pudesse completar a frase James ja a tinha puxado contra si, a estava beijando e dizendo que a amava. Se a vida podia ser melhor que isso, Lily não queria saber.

XxX

Lily e James estavam jantando no quarto de hotel, juntos, praticamente abraçados no sofá. E eles estavam um dando comida para o outro. E se beijando. E se provocando.

Mas quando James deixou um pedaço de fruta cair pela terceira vez no decote da blusa de Lily ela acabou acertando um tapa na testa dele.

-Olha o respeito, Potter. –ela falou, levemente séria.

-Você sabia que eu adoro quando você fica toda brava e me chama de Potter? –ele falou com um enorme sorriso maroto –Faz com que eu me sinta um menino muito mau. –ele falou com um olhar sugestivo.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Os dois estavam, na verdade, trabalhando. Por mais incrível que parecesse. Juntos eles estavam tentando achar um jeito de arrumar a bagunça que eles haviam feito na casa de Alejandro, sem estragarem o disfarce deles.

-Eu ainda acho que eu devia simplesmente bater na porta dele e falar que aquilo aconteceu porque eu tive um ataque de ciúme. –James falou dando de ombros -Ele provavelmente vai adorar saber. Ele mesmo deu uma cutucada quando viu você dançando com o infeliz.

Lily bufou.

-O nome dele é Donnan, James. E ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. –ela lembrou.

-Ah Lily, você é tão inocente. –James usou a voz de quem falava com uma criancinha estúpida –Ele tava querendo te pegar, ruiva.

-Eu sei muito bem o que ele queria, James. –ela retrucou, como se o idiota fosse ele –Mas eu estava dando bola para saber o que ele tinha a ver com o Alejandro, não para encorajar.

-Eu sei, eu sei. –James falou na defensiva –Mesmo porque, você me tem. Pra que você ia querer um vô daqueles?

Lily abriu um pequeno sorriso maroto.

-Ele era muito atraente. –ela falou.

James estreitou os olhos.

-Lily Potter... –ele começou.

-Ah você ta vendo? –ela falou com falsa inocência –Lily Potter tem um som horrível. Acho que eu vou voltar para Lily Evans, mesmo se a gente continuar casados.

James olhou em choque para ela.

-Tem muita coisa errada nessa frase, a começar pelo fato de Lily Potter ser um nome perfeito pra você. E você não vai voltar a ser Evans, a menos que você esteja planejando ficar viúva. –ele abriu um sorriso enorme –E não tem "se", ruiva. Você esta encalhada comigo. Você nunca vai conseguir se divorciar de mim, nem que você queira. E nós sabemos muito bem que você não quer, afinal foi você quem declarou o desejo de não se divorciar para começo de conversa.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-E você vai ficar me lembrando disso pelo resto da vida né? –ela perguntou sarcática.

-Não o resto da vida. –ele falou, após fingir pensar um pouco –Mas com certeza pelo menos pelos próximos 40 anos.

Lily sorriu e deu um leve beijo nele.

Alguém bateu na porta. James bufou.

-Será que ninguem pode ter privacidade nesse lugar? –ele falou rabugento –Deve ser o Henry. Ele tem o dom de bater na porta quando eu to conseguindo te colocar no clima.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, antes de dar outro tapa nele.

-Você ta ficando violenta, mulher. –ele falou.

Lily resolveu ignora-lo e foi abrir a porta. E foi surpreendida por duas coisas: o enorme arranjo de lírios e rosas e a pessoa carregando o arranjo.

-Ciprien? –ela falou em choque.

-Mademoseille Evans. –ele falou, parecendo aliviado ao ve-la –Fico feliz por finalmente encontra-la.

-O que houve? –ela perguntou preocupada –E o que você está fazendo com essas flores?

Ciprien olhou confuso para as flores, como se tivesse acabado de perceber o enorme vaso que ele carregava.

-Ah, não são minhas. –ele explicou rapidamente –Elas estavam aqui na porta e eu acabei pegando-as.

O francês estendeu as flores para Lily e a ruiva pegou o cartão.

_Para uma bela dama com um terrível marido._

_Ele é sempre rude assim ou foi meu charme?_

_Donnan_

Lily revirou os olhos e depositou as flores na mesa próxima.

-Lily, quem é esse? –James perguntou, surgindo na porta, um olhar desconfiado.

-James, esse é Pierre Ciprien. –ela apresentou –Esse é James Potter, meu marido.

A cara de Ciprien mostrou claramente o choque dele.

-Eles me tinham dito que você tinha vindo para cá em lua de mel, mas eu não acreditei. –o francês falou.

-Eles quem? –Lily quis saber –E o que você está fazendo aqui?

-O departamento de aurores em Londres. Você não viu o jornal de ontem? –ele perguntou incrédulo.

-É melhor você entrar. –Lily falou, dando lugar para o francês passar. Foi ai que ela viu que ele carregava um jornal.

Ele respirou fundo, parecendo estressado, derrotado.

-O que houve, Ciprien? –Lily perguntou, dessa vez de forma mais firme.

-_Le Chasseur_ atacou novamente ontem. –ele falou sério –Numa rua daqui de Madrid.

Lily engoliu em seco quando Ciprien estendeu para ela o jornal. E ela realmente desmaiou quando ela abriu a página e viu a foto da vitíma: uma ruiva de olhos verdes.

XxX

James queria socar o francês engomadinho que estava a frente dele, quem quer que ele fosse. Se ele fosse mais um desses idiotas que corria atrás de Lily, James não ia responder por si.

Mas, graças a Merlin, James sempre teve reflexos rápidos e ele conseguiu pegar Lily antes que ela caísse no chão. Ele jogou um olhar irritado ao francês que parecia confuso, antes de colocar Lily no sofá com delicadeza.

-Quemé você mesmo? –James perguntou irritado.

Ciprien arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Pierre Ciprien. –ele falou como se James fosse retardado –Eu trabalhava com a Lily na França. Nós estávamos juntos no caso do Chasseur.

James não gostava nem um pouco daquela frase. "Estávamos juntos" era um termo muito amplo. Mas ele não podia ter um ataque de ciúme enquanto Lily estava desmaiada.

-Lily? –James chamou de forma carinhosa, passando a mão pelo rosto da ruiva –Acorda, ruiva.

Ciprien assistia com interesse a cena.

-Eu nunca soube que ela sequer estava com alguém. –ele falou, como que para si mesmo –É uma surpresa ver _mademoiselle_ Evans casada.

-_Madame_ Potter, para o seu governo. –James corrigiu o francês –E nós estávamos apaixonados há um longo tempo. Era questão de tempo até nós finalmente ficarmos juntos.

Ciprien não falou nada, apenas olhou em volta com tranquilidade.

-O que você veio fazer aqui? –James quis saber.

-Esse assunto não te diz respeito. –Ciprien falou tranquilo –Eu discutirei a questão com Lily quando ela acordar.

-Eu sou o marido dela. –James falou, se levantando para confrontar Ciprien, que simplesmente o ignorou.

-Isso não é da minha conta. –Ciprien falou tranquilamente –Assim como o nosso trabalho na França não é da sua.

James estava seriamente considerando matar o francês de uma figa quando ele viu Lily se mexer.

-Lily. –ele segurou a mão dela.

A ruiva abriu lentamente os olhos e seu olhar se fixou imediatamente no moreno.

-Por favor... –ela pediu –Me diz que foi um pesadelo.

-Sinto muito, ruiva. –James sorriu um pouco, tentando acalma-la –Foi real e você ainda tá casada comigo.

Lily deu um risada baixinha.

-Só você pra me fazer rir. –ela falou dando um beijo suave nele.

Lily se sentou no sofá e James se sentou ao lado dela, passando um braço pelos ombros dela de forma protetora.

Ela soltou um suspiro.

-O que está acontecendo, Ciprien? –ela quis saber.

Ciprien fez um gesto com a cabeã na direção de James, como que querendo saber se podia falar na frente dele.

-Está tudo bem. –ela assegurou –James sabe do caso.

James abriu um sorriso vitorioso para o francês que resolveu ignora-lo.

-Eu gostaria de saber, Lily. –ele falou cansado –Por que por algum motivo o Chasseur esteve em todos os lugares que você esteve desde que você saiu da França. Você acha que devia me contar alguma coisa?

Lily olhou em choque para Ciprien.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou, com um nó na garganta.

-Nós não fizemos a conexão na primeira morte. –ele admitiu, embora ele parecesse envergonhado pelo fato –Na mesma noite que você saiu da França mais um corpo apareceu. Comprovando que nós realmente tinhamos pego o homem errado. –Ciprien passou as mãos pelo rosto, claramente cansado –Nós falamos com o outro homem, na esperança que ele tivesse contato com o verdadeiro Chasseur, mas ele era apenas um maluco copiador. Foi quando o primeiro corpo apareceu na Inglaterra.

Dessa vez Lily e James pareciam chocados.

-Como eu não ouvi disso? –James quis saber –Eu trabalho no esquadrão de aurores de lá. Eu devia ter ouvido um rumor ou alguma coisa.

-No começo nem nós ouvimos disso. –Ciprien falou –Como a mulher era trouxa e o Chasseur era supostamente francês não havia nada que imediatamente relacionasse os casos. Até que eles começaram a ver as semelhanças. E quando eles confirmaram que a arcada era a mesma... Já não havia mais o que negar. –ele soltou outro suspiro –Mas por algum motivo o bando de idiotas decidiu manter em segredo.

-Por isso nós nunca ficamos sabendo! –James falou chocado.

-Eles deixaram parecer que tinha sido um assassino trouxa cuidando de trouxas. –Ciprien explicou –Mas todos estavam curiosos sobre a mudança de localização.

-Quantas garotas? –Lily quis saber.

-Duas. –Ciprien informou –Ele está ficando confiante demais.

-Isso é bom. Assim ele cometerá um erro que será fatal para ele. –Lily falou, tentando respirar fundo.

-E foi quando esse corpo apareceu em Madrid ontem. –Ciprien falou, seu olhar se fixando em Lily –O mesmo jeito de torturar, o estupro, a marca de mordida. Mas ele mudou algumas coisas.

Lily não queria ouvir isso, mas ela sabia que tinha.

-Ele sempre pegou as morenas, trouxas sem contato com o mundo bruxo. –Ciprien lembrou –Mas a nova vitíma... Ela é trouxa, mas ruiva, de olhos verdes. E ela está na mesma cidade que você, Lily. –o francês respirou fundo –Me desculpe, mas eu não acredito em coincidencia.

Lily respirou fundo.

-Ele está atrás de mim, Ciprien. –ela falou, os olhos inundados de lágrimas –Ele está atrás de mim.

James abraçou Lily imediatamente.

-Desde quando? –Ciprien perguntou, totalmente em choque com a confissão da ruiva.

-Ja faz um bom tempo. –ela admitiu –Eu mal me lembro quando começou, mas...

-Deus, Lily, por que você não falou comigo? Ou com alguma outra pessoa?

-Eu tive medo, Ciprien. –Lily falou –E sinceramente, eu ainda tenho.

-Lily, isso muda tudo. –Ciprien falou num suspiro pesado –Esse corpo, essa vitíma, essa moça, é só um aviso. Quem ele realmente quer é você.

James se levantou furioso.

-Não fale essas coisas para ela! Você não vê que ela ja está nervosa o bastante?

-Não, James, está tudo bem. E ele está certo. –Lily falou num suspiro –Ele sempre esteve atrás de mim, mas acho que agora chegou ao fim. A próxima vitíma dele provavelmente serei eu.

XxX

James estava morrendo de vontade de chacoalhar Lily até ela ter consciência da besteira que ela tinha dito. Ele nunca ia deixar aquele maníaco perto dela.

Lily sempre fora do tipo que lutava as próprias batalhas e lutava sozinha. Mas dessa vez ela não precisava mais lutar sozinha. Ele estava ali e se ele tivesse que morrer para que ela ficasse viva ele iria.

De qualquer jeito ele deixou Lily no hotel, conversando com o francês sobre o caso do Chasseur, enquanto ele ia tentar acertar as coisas com Alejandro. Agora que ele sabia que o tal Ciprien não tinha interesse nenhum em Lily ele até que achava o cara simpático. Naquele jeito desagradável dos franceses, mas legal mesmo assim.

James achava que se jogar da janela do quarto do hotel deles seria mais interessante do que a conversa que ele estava a ponto de ter com Alejandro, mas ele tinha que salvar aquela missão de algum jeito.

Ele então foi até a casa do espanhol, bateu na porta e esperou que alguém tivesse a bondade de abri-la para ele. Um empregado (dessa vez sem máscara, ele reparou divertido) abriu a porta logo e então o levou a uma sala e pediu para ele aguardar.

James se sentou e usou todo seu auto-controle para relaxar. A noite caía la fora e ele respirou fundo. Ele tinha que ser convincente, frio, cruel se ele precisasse.

Em pouco tempo Alejandro adentrou a sala, como sempre bem vestido e com um sorriso no rosto, como se James fosse o melhor amigo dele e o espanhol estivesse felicissimo em ve-lo.

Na verdade James estava começando a desconfiar que todo o estilo brega e estranho de Alejandro não passava de um ato. Um jeito de todos subestima-los e deixa-lo abertos a ataques. Porque James ainda não esquecia que pra toda a pose dele, Alejandro havia sido o único a não estar usando drogas ou jogando aquela noite.

-James. –ele falou sorrindo –Que prazer ve-lo aqui. Como eu posso ajuda-lo?

James deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Me deixando matar seu amigo. –ele falou calmamente.

Alejandro arqueou a sobrancelha e sentou-se na poltrona em frente a de James.

-Qual deles? –ele perguntou, realmente interessado, como se James tivesse dito que ia comprar uma casa.

-Aquele infeliz daquele Donnan. –James falou irritado –Além de ele ter a cara de pau de dançar com a minha esposa ontem ele ainda mandou flores essa manhã.

Esse pedaço não era atuação da parte de James. Quando ele ficara sabendo das flores e, pior, daquele cartão ridículo, ele quase tinha saído atrás do escocês ele mesmo. Lily tinha revirado os olhos, mandado ele calar a boca e se concentrar no que eles tinham que fazer.

Para ela era fácil falar. Ela não tinha um escocês, supostamente bonitão, correndo atrás do amor da vida dela. Se bem que... Bom, esse pensamento ja tinha ficado estranho demais, então era melhor parar por ai. O que ainda não mudava o fato de que James queria matar Donnan.

-Eu te disse, meu amigo. –Alejandro falou com um sorriso, se levantando e indo até o bar –Ele não é um homem para ser confiado próximo a esposas. Eu mesmo mantenho a minha o mais longe possível dele. –ele deu de ombros -Whisky? –ele ofereceu.

James apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e se refreou de dizer que ele também não queria o espanhol perto de Lily.

-Mas... –Alejandro continou, se aproximando e entregando um copo para James –Eu agradeceria se você não o matasse. Ele é importante para meus negócios.

-Bom, então o mantenha longe da minha esposa, ou eu juro que ele vai morrer. –James falou, com a mesma seriedade que ele tinha dito que mataria Bellatrix.

Ele tinha entendido isso em Alejandro. Por algum motivo o espanhol respeitava pessoas que não tinham medo de fazer ameaças quando eles consideravam que algo deles estava sendo ameaçado.

Alejandro levantou o copo, num tipo de brinde e sorriu para James.

-Considere o aviso feito. –ele falou, antes de dar um gole na bebida –Agora, vamos falar de coisas interessantes. Você e sua adorável esposa virão para nossa própria reunião, certo?

James deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu estava começando a achar que você não ia mais nos convidar, depois do escandalo de ontem.

-Escândalos são divertidos. –Alejandro deu de ombros –Mas eu devo admitir que eu fiquei preocupado ao ver que você não estava... Realmente envolvido nas atividades.

James sabia que essa estava vindo.

-Com todo respeito, Alejandro, eu não confio em você. –James falou com tranquilidade -Eu não vou aproveitar nada até que eu confie.

Alejandro riu.

-Certo você. –Mas venha essa noite. –ele acrescentou –Phillipe Levi vai estar aqui essa noite. Ele é chefe de aurores na França.

James tentou esconder o choque ao olhar para Alejandro.

-Verdade?

-Sim, ele esteve recentemente em Londres e chegou aqui há alguns dias. –Alejandro comentou tranquilamente –Ele é um sujeito interessante, apesar de ser mal humorado. Mas ele é francês, então o que se pode fazer?

James se perguntava se Lily sabia que o chefe dela, o que a desencorajara a procurar o verdadeiro Chasseur, estava na mesma cidade que ela. Depois de estar em Londres ao mesmo tempo que ela.

XxX

Lily prendeu o último grampo em seu cabelo e se olhou no espelho. Ela estava parecendo elegante, sem parecer exatamente pronta para a batalha. O que era exatamente o que ela queria.

Lily e James tinham decidido que já haviam provas o bastante contra Alejandro. Logicamente eles conversaram com Moody antes, mas o auror dera carta branca para eles agirem como eles achassem melhor.

Com o Chasseur tão perto e as coisas tão perto de fugirem do controle, James e Lily tinham decidido que o melhor a fazer era tirar o peixe pequeno do aquário: Alejandro.

Assim eles iam prende-lo essa noite e então cuidar com calma do caso do Chasseur.

Lily tinha feito uma trança francesa e transformado-a em um coque. Ela podia estar parecendo elegante demais para uma noite numa casa, mas ela vira o nível das outras mulheres naquelas salas. Todas elas se vestiam como se fossem realeza.

O que também explicava o vestido que ela estava colocando agora. Esse tinha sido, por mais incrível que parecesse, presente de Sirius.

Dois dias antes do casamento dela com James, o moreno tinha ido bater na porta dela. Dizer que Lily ficara chocada ao ver o maroto ali seria uma piada. Ela achava que ele ia fazer um espetáculo e dizer todas as razões pelas quais ele não confiava nela e pelas quais ele queria que ela ficasse longe de James. Não que ele nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Umas duas ou três vezes em Hogwarts ela tivera essa conversa estranha com Sirius.

Ela nunca imaginara quão enganada ela estava.

Ele tinha trazido um presente.

_-Não precisa abrir agora. –ele falou dando de ombros._

_Claro que a ruiva o ignorara e abrira na mesma hora. E ela ficara chocada com o vestido. Ele parecia feito de ouro e era tão bem desenhado que parecia um sonho._

_Ela ouviu a risada de Sirius e então ela se tocou de que ela estivera olhando de queixo caído para o vestido._

_-Um dia eu e o James estávamos andando pelo Beco Diagonal e vimos por acaso esse vestido numa vitrine. –ele explicou, mesmo que ela não tivesse perguntado –Ele olhou o vestido e disse que ele sabia que você ficaria linda nele. Isso foi há mais de dois anos atrás, Lily._

_Lily se lembrara de ter sentido um nó na garganta._

_Ele suspirou._

_-Olha, eu sei que a gente nunca foi com a cara um do outro e, convenhamos, foi com razão. Mas recentemente eu percebi que a maioria dos meus problemas com você vinham do fato de eu ser novo demais para ser mais esperto. –ele deu um sorriso de canto de lábio –Não que eu tenha melhorado com a idade, afinal eu tenho uma reputação a zelar._

_Lily revirou os olhos, mas ela sorriu também._

_-Naquela época eu não gostava de você porque você não dava uma chance para o James e eu tinha que ver meu amigo sofrendo por sua causa. Hoje em dia eu sei que amor não pode ser forçado, tem que ser merecido. E se você não ama o James... Bom, não há nada que eu possa fazer._

_Lily estava achando aquela conversa muito estranha. E ela estivera a um passo de sacar a varinha e exigir que aquele estranho dissesse onde ele estava escondendo o verdadeiro Sirius._

_-Mas, Lily... –dessa vez ele estava totalmente sério –Ele te ama. Sempre amou e provavelmente sempre vai amar. Você é a mulher da vida dele. Pega leve com o meu amigo, tá? –ele pediu com um pequeno sorriso –Você é o mundo dele._

-Lily?

A voz de James puxou Lily para fora da memória daquela conversa com Sirius e a fez voltar para o presente.

Quando ela se virou para encara-lo ela viu o olhar dele e quase perdeu o folêgo. Era um olhar de adoração tão profundo que ela praticamente podia senti-lo.

-Onde você... Onde você arrumou esse vestido? –ele perguntou, meio em choque.

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Foi um presente. –ela falou –Do Sirius.

James bufou.

-Aquele vira-latas devia cuidar dos assuntos dele. –ele fingiu reclamar, mas ele ainda tinha um pequeno sorriso –Como eu vou sobreviver a essa noite com você vestida assim?

Lily riu.

-Se concentrando no seu trabalho, Potter. –ela lembrou –Nós não podemos errar dessa vez, James. Tudo tem que ser perfeito.

James deu seu melhor sorriso galante para ela.

-Eu ja te falei que você é perfeita? –ele perguntou.

Lily bufou.

-James, tentar agradar meu ego não vai ajudar. –ela falou, como se ele fosse uma criança lerda –E não vai ajudar nessa missão.

James ignorou-a totalmente.

-Esse vestido fica perfeito em você. –ele continuou.

Lily tinha que admitir que ele estava certo. O vestido era lindo. Ele era dourado, com alças finas, um decote um tanto generoso e descia grudado ao corpo dela, quase como uma segunda pele, até chegar ao chão.

-Mas tem uma coisa faltando. –ele falou, parecendo pensativo.

-O que? –Lily perguntou preocupada, virando-se para se ver no espelho.

Foi então que ela sentiu algo frio contra a pele de seu pescoço. Ela viu pelo reflexo James colocar o colar nele. O que ele tinha comprado para ela ali mesmo, em Barcelona. Ele fechou o colar com cuidado e olhou-a nos olhos, através do relfexo.

-Perfeita. –ele falou baixo.

Lily era apenas uma mulher de carne e osso no fim do dia. Ela se virou e o beijou.

James riu contra os lábios dela.

-Eu adoro poder te beijar e não ter que me preocupar se eu vou levar um tapa depois. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Vamos, nós não queremos chegar atrasados.

-Como você pretende correr nesse vestido? –James perguntou de repente –Porque se a gente tiver que correr você vai ter problemas, e por mais que eu te ame, ruiva, eu não vou te carregar.

Lily olhou para ele como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

-Você devia por calças e uma camisa. –ele falou, como se fosse a solução óbvia.

Lily olhou para James como se ele tivesse ganhado uma segunda cabeça.

James soltou um gemido sofrido.

-O espanhol vai jogar uma olhada em você e não vai te largar! –ele reclamou.

Lily não conseguiu evitar: ela disparou a rir.

-James, você está sendo ciumento. De novo. –ela falou com certo aviso.

-Não é ciúmes! –ele protestou –É uma indignação justa pelo fato do infeliz estar dando em cima da minha esposa!

Lily riu ainda mais.

-Você fica uma gracinha desse jeito.

James fez um careta, como se ela tivesse dito que cheirava a vomito.

-Gracinha? Um homem do meu tamanho, Lily? –ele praticamente choramingou.

O que só fez tudo ainda mais engraçado.

-Vamos, Potter. Nós temos um bicheiro para prender. –ela falou, tentando parar de rir.

-E planos para o futuro. –quando Lily apenas olhou confusa para ele, James resolveu esclarecer –Quantos filhos você quer ter, ruiva? Porque eu aviso que eu não tenho nenhum problema com o processo de faze-los, agora atura-los já são outros quinhentos.

Lily resolveu sair do quarto e ignora-lo.

Os dois estavam rindo quando entraram no elevador. Quando eles saíram do elevador eles deram de cara com Ruth.

-Ola, casal Potter. –ela falou com um sorriso.

-Ola, Ruth. –lily falou com um sorriso –Onde está Henry?

-Boa pergunta. –Ruth admitiu –Ele desapareceu. Eu não sei onde ele está.

-Se você não sabe onde o seu marido está acho que não há esperanças para o casamento de mulher nenhuma. –Lily provocou.

Ruth riu tranquila.

-Henry sempre foi do tipo de sumir. –ela falou –Eu sempre fico preocupada, porque Paris é uma cidade grande e é sempre perigoso, mas quem disse que adianta?

-Paris? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Ah nós nunca comentamos? –Ruth pareceu surpresa –Nós fomos morar em Paris depois que nossos filhos saíram de casa. Eu amo aquela cidade.

-Eu não sabia disso. –James falou.

-Ah bom. –Ruth sorriu –Aparentemente vocês estão indo em algum lugar. –ela falou admirando os dois –Vocês estão divinos hoje.

-Muito obrigado, Lady Ruth. –James falou fazendo uma reverência.

Ruth riu.

-Esse seu marido nunca vai deixar sua vida ser entediante. Ela falou, com um sorriso complice para Lily.

-Pelo jeito não. –Lily retribuiu o sorriso.

Os dois se despediram da senhora e foram andando até a saída do hotel.

-Onde estará o Henry? –Lily perguntou alto.

-Ele deve estar fumando escondido. –James deu de ombros –Ele disse que prometeu a Ruth parar, mas ele nunca conseguiu, então ele some pra fumar.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Típico de homem. Ao invés de conversar sobre o assunto ele esconde.

Foi a vez de James revirar os olhos.

-E como toda mulher você preferiria falar até a morte.

Lily o acertou com a pequena bolsa.

-Ei! –ele protestou rindo, antes de levantar a mão para chamar um táxi.

-Por que a gente está indo de táxi para la? –Lily quis saber.

-O Aguirre disse que não vai rolar aparatação nenhuma em volta da casa hoje. –ele explicou –O único jeito de chegar perto vai ser de táxi.

-E você não achou isso suspeito? –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Claro que eu achei, mas eu já tomei providências. –ele assegurou.

Lily resolveu confiar no moreno e entrou no carro.

Eles conversaram sobre amenidades no caminho até a mansão de Alejandro. James continuava a provoca-la sobre filhos e Lily ria.

Ela nunca imaginara que seria tão fácil estar com ele. Tão perfeito.

Ela podia se chamar de idiota e se odiar por ter perdido tanto tempo sem ele, mas Lily preferia ser esperta e aproveitar o tempo agora, invés de ficar pensando em arrependimentos.

Eles chegaram na casa e James desceu do carro e ofereceu a mão para Lily descer.

A ruiva olhou em volta e franziu a sobrancelha.

-James...

-Eu sei. –ele falou desconfiado –Está quieto demais.

Os dois sacaram as varinhas e foram até a porta. James tocou a campainha. E ninguém abriu a porta.

-Alguma coisa está muito errada aqui. –ele falou, fazendo Lily ficar atrás dele –Eu vou abrir a porta, ruiva, fique em guarda.

Lily apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

James tocou a maçaneta e para a surpresa dela a porta estava aberta. Eles entraram juntos e em silêncio. A casa estava iluminada, mas completamente silenciosa. Seria possível ouvir uma agulha cair no chão.

Os dois caminharam no mais completo silêncio, até que eles chegaram a uma sala. Havia um sofá ali e embora Lily não pudesse ver quem estava no sofá ela podia ver um pé, mostrando que alguém estava deitado no sofá.

James fez um sinal para ela ficar em silêncio enquanto ele se aproximava. E quando eles chegaram mais perto Lily pôde ver que havia algo pingando no tapete.

Eles se colocaram numa posição em que era possível ver o sofá e o sangue de Lily gelou.

-Ah meu deus. –James murmurou, tão incrédulo quanto ela.

Corina, a esposa de Alejandro, estava no sofá. Deitada. Imóvel. Morta. Ela tinha um corte na garganta de onde o sangue escorria e pingava no tapete, fazendo uma poça.

-Ela está...

-Morta com certeza. –James disse antes que Lily completasse a frase.

-Alguma coisa está muito errada aqui. –Lily falou, olhando em volta.

-Pega o telefone e liga para o seu amigo Ciprien agora, Lily. –James falou –Nós com certeza vamos precisar de ajuda.

Lily respirou fundo e agarrou o celular que ela colocara dentro da bolsa. O que estava acontecendo ali?

Foi quando ela reparou que Corina estava segurando alguma coisa. Uma rosa negra.

**XxX**

**N/A: REVIEWS!**


	9. Noite De Caça

**N/A: Admitam, essa foi rápida! hahahaha Muito obrigada por todos os comentários maravilhosos! Esse é nosso penúltimo capítulo -snif snif- Espero que gostem! Muitas emoções aqui. E só de aviso, um pouco de tortura. Nada muito pesado, mas vai rolar uns gritos e uns machucados... Mas espero que vocês gostem!**

Aproveitem!

**XxX**

**Capítulo 8: A Noite de Caça**

James percebeu, tarde demais, o que tinha feito Lily ficar com aquela cara de choque.

A rosa negra.

-Não olhe. –ele falou, cobrindo os olhos dela.

-Eu estou bem. –ela assegurou, tirando a mão dele de seus olhos –Eu só estou surpresa.

-Eu também. –ele admitiu –Você acha que o Alejandro...

-Eu não sei. –Lily falou confusa –Não faz sentido, não é o padrão dele, mas talvez seja apenas para chamar a atenção.

-Ele ainda está aqui. –James declarou –O corpo ainda está quente. Não faz muito tempo que ela morreu.

Lily não queria pensar nisso. Ela realmente estava querendo se esquecer do olhar vazio do corpo.

-_Oui_?

Lily praticamente pulou, porque ela tinha esquecido que ela estava com o celular na orelha e esperando Ciprien atender.

-Ciprien, aqui é a Lily. As coisas fugiram do controle. Nós estamos na casa do Aguirre. A eposa dele foi morta e ela está segurando uma rosa negra.

Ciprien amaldiçoou em francês.

_-Eu vou aparatar ai._

-Não vai dar. –ela falou –Tem um campo em volta da casa.

_-Eu vou aparatar o mais próximo possível._

Assim dito ele cortou a ligação.

-O que nós fazemos? –James quis saber.

-Vamos nos separar e procurar.

-Não! –James protestou na mesma hora –Fora de cogitação. Se esse maluco ainda está na cada eu não vou te perder de vista.

-James nós não temos tempo! –Lily protestou –Ele pode estar aqui, ele pode não estar, mas agora o Alejandro está desaparecido, a casa está deserta! Nós temos que saber o que está acontecendo aqui!

James respirou fundo.

-Eu não vou deixar você se arriscar, Lily. –ele declarou.

Lily tocou o rosto dele.

-É nossa única escolha no momento.

James soltou um suspiro sofrido.

-Eu vou procurar no porão. Você não chegue perto daquele lugar! –ele declarou.

-Eu vou procurar no andar de cima. –ela prometeu.

James falou algo tão baixo que Lily não pôde ouvir, mas no momento seguinte ele a puxou contra si e a beijou. Um beijo tão carregado de desespero e urgência que quase quebrou o coração de Lily.

-Por favor... –James praticamente implorou –Não .. Não se ponha em perigo.

-Eu não vou. –ela prometeu –Mas você tem que fazer o mesmo.

-Se cuida, ruiva. –ele pediu uma última vez.

Lily o puxou para mais um beijo.

-Eu te amo. –ela falou.

-Eu também.

Assim os dois se afastaram e cada uma foi em uma direção. James decendo para o porão e Lily subindo pela escadaria. E casa continuava tão silenciosa quanto um túmulo.

XxX

James não estava gostando da atmosfera daquela casa. Alguma coisa estava errada demais. Ali. Ele não achava que Alejandro fosse um assassino. Não achava mesmo. Ele era simplesmente um car com negócios ilegais e mau gosto. Mas ele não era um psicopata.

James entrou no porão que estava além de mal-iluminado extremamente silencioso. Da última vez que ele estivera aqui havia música, conversa e risada. Agora parecia assustador.

Ele estava se dirigindo mais e mais para o fim do corredor quando ele viu um movimento com o canto dos seus olhos.

Havia alguém ali. James levantou a varinha e apontou na direção geral do invasor.

-Se revele agora. –ele ordenou.

A figura ficou parada por alguns segundos. De repente as luzes todas se ascenderam.

-James, meu rapaz. –James ouviu a voz que ele conhecia tão bem –Eu estava me perguntando quando você ia aparecer.

James olhou em choque para o rosto sorridente de Henry.

XxX

Lily descartou os sapatos na escada. Ela devia ter ouvido James e trocado de roupas. Se bem que ela não sabia que ela estava a um passo de entrar numa cena de crime quando ela entrasse na casa do Aguirre.

Descalça ela pisou no mármore frio e caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor. As luzes ali estavam acesas, mas ela podia ver por baixo das portas que os quartos estavam escuros.

Mas um dos quartos não estava escuro. Lily podia ver a luz escapando por baixo da porta fechada. Ela se agarrou com mais firmeza a sua varinha e se aproximou.

Em pronunciar uma palavra em voz alta ela moveu a varinha e a porta se abriu sozinha e em silêncio. A sala parecia ser um escritório. As luzes estavam acesas quando Lily entrou ali com cuidado, mas tudo estava no mais completo silêncio.

Ela tropeçou em alguma coisa e quando ela olhou para baixo para ver o que era o ar escapou de seus pulmões. Antes que ela tivesse tempo para gritar alguém a agarrou pelos ombros.

-Ola, mademoiselle Evans. –Phillipe falou com um sorriso distorcido –Ou eu deveria dizer Madame Potter?

-Phillipe. –Lily falou calma –Eu não sabia que você estava aqui.

-Mas eu sabia que você estava aqui. –ele falou com um sorriso quase enlouquecido –Casada, Lily? O pobre infeliz está aqui?

-Isso não é da sua conta, Phillipe. –ela falou, ainda tentando se controlar –Foi você quem o matou? –ela perguntou, indicando com a cabeça o corpo caído no chão.

-Não! –Phillipe negou rapidamente, rápido demais –Ele me atacou primeiro! –ele insistiu –Foi legítima defesa!

Havia algo de estranho com ele. Lily não conseguia definir exatamente o que. Mas quando ele se aproximou mais dela ela pôde perceber que ele tinha as pupilas diltadas.

-Você está drogado. –ela concluiu.

-Você não pode provar. –ele falou.

Lily segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos. Obviamente Phillipe era ainda mais idiota drogado do que ele era são.

Mas Lily tinha um problema agora. Ela tinha mais um corpo e um maluco armado e dopado. Isso não estava nada certo. Onde estava Ciprien? Era bom ele aparecer logo ou ela ia acabar em uma má situação.

-Nós temos que sair daqui, Phillipe. –Lily falou com calma e clareza –Algo não está certo aqui.

-Não. –Phillipe segurou-a pelo braço quando ela tentou sair de perto dele –Eu sei o que você vai fazer. Você vai chamar a polícia. Você vai falar que eu matei ele.

Era exatamente o que Lily pretendia fazer, mas ela não via razão para avisa-lo disso.

-Não. –ela falou –Nós vamos sair daqui e só. Eu quero ir pra longe dessa casa.

-Eu acho que não. –ele sacou a varinha e apontou para o pescoço dela de forma ameaçadora –Nós vamos ficar aqui e você vai fazer exatamente o que eu disser.

-Phillipe, me ameaçar não vai resolver nada. –Lily lembrou.

-Muito pelo contrário. Você pensa que eu não sei. –ele falou, apertando o braço dela de forma dolorosa –Pensa que eu não sei o que você está fazendo aqui? Você veio com o moleque do Potter investigar o Aguirre. Vocês estavam se infiltrando aqui... Você tem sorte que eu matei o Alejandro, porque ele já sabia sobre vocês e ia acabar com vocês.

Lily lançou um olhar ao corpo de Alejandro. Ele estava obviamente morto e sem marcas aparentes. Será que Phillipe tinha matado o espanhol com uma Maldição Imperdoável? Porque se ele tivesse ele estava em sérios problemas...

Lily sentiu um nó na garganta. Ela não gostava de Alejandro e ele era um criminoso, mas ninguém merecia morrer daquele jeito.

-Phillipe, você tem que se acalmar. –Lily falou, sua voz completamente razoável –Você tem que se recuperar antes que a polícia chegue aqui. –ela lembrou –Então nós podemos arrumar uma desculpa para o que aconteceu com Aguirre. Ele ia ser preso de qualquer jeito. –ela argumentou.

-Não, você está mentindo. –ele acusou, apertando ainda mais o braço dela. Apesar de Phillipe estar obviamente drogado ele ainda era muito forte.

-Não, eu não estou. –Lily falou de forma firme.

-Sim você está! –de repente ele acertou um tapa no rosto de Lily –Você sempre me odiou, sempre teve inveja porque eu tinha um cargo superior ao seu. Você queria me fazer ridículo por não conseguir prender o Chasseur, você queria fazer parecer que nós precisavamos de ajuda para fazer nosso trabalho!

-Isso não é verdade! –Lily afirmou, mas ela tentou não se mover muito, ele estava claramente fora de si.

-Você é só uma vagabunda, uma inglesa maldita! –Phillipe apontou a varinha para ela –E eu vou acabar com você!

Antes que Lily tivesse tempo para fazer qualquer coisa algo atingiu a cabeça de Phillipe e ele caiu no chão, imóvel.

Lily olhou em choque para o corpo diante de si, antes de levantar os olhos e dar de cara com Ciprien.

-Lily! –o francês se aproximou, preocupação clara em seus olhos –Você está bem?

Lily respirou fundo.

-Seu tempo é perfeito como sempre, Ciprien. –ela falou com um sorriso –Eu estou bem. –ela lançou um olhar para Phillipe –Ele está vivo?

-Nós não temos tempo para isso. –Phillipe disse –Vamos procurar James e sair daqui. Eu já chamei os aurores espanhóis.

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Vamos. –ela falou em voz alta.

E os dois saíram dali.

XxX

James não conseguia se mover, tamanho era seu choque. Se Henry quisesse ataca-lo aquele era o momento, porque ele não conseguiria se mover.

O que Henry estava fazendo ali? Como... Não, como nem importava. Por que? Por que Henry estava ali? Na casa escura, onde uma pessoa tinha morrido.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Henry? –James perguntou, finalmente se recuperando. Ele apontou a varinha na direção de Henry de forma firme e ameaçadora.

-Abaixe isso, James. Eu não quero lutas com você. Não é pra isso que eu estou aqui. –Henry falou tranquilo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Henry? –James perguntou de novo, dessa vez mais firme –Eu achei que você não conhecia Alejandro.

-Eu não conheço. –Henry assegurou –Eu estou aqui por sua causa, James.

James obviamente perdeu a paciência.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –ele perguntou, balançado a varinha de forma ameaçadora.

James já tinha perdido a paciência de qualquer jeito. Ele estava a um ponto de atacar Henry quando ele sentiu uma varinha contra sua garganta.

-Por favor, não ameace o meu marido. –Ruth falou no seu tom mais educado.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –James exigiu, completamente frustrado –O que vocês dois estãof azendo aqui?

-Salvando a sua pele, James. –Henry falou, dando de ombros –Solte o garoto, Ruth. Nós precisamos conversar. E encontrar a Lily. Urgente.

James se afastou de Ruth.

-Eu não vou a lugar algum até vocês me explicarem o que está acontecendo! –ele falou, finalmente explodindo.

Ruth e Henry trocaram um olhar. Uma comunicação silenciosa pareceu se passar entre eles, até que Ruth fez que sim com a cabeça.

Henry suspirou.

-Nós não somos quem você pensa, James. –ele falou por fim.

-Obviamente. –James falou sarcástico.

Ruth puxou a orelha dele.

-Mais respeito, senhor Potter. –ela avisou.

James sentiu como se ele tivesse doze anos.

-Nós somos aurores, mandados pelo Ministério para ficar de olho em você e na Lily. –Henry explicou.

James olhou em choque para ele.

-O que? –ele perguntou em choque –Vocês... Então, tudo o que vocês disseram era uma mentira? –ele parecia profundamente ofendido.

-Não! –Henry assegurou –Tudo o que nós dissemos era verdade.

-Tirando a parte sobre nós estarmos aqui para nosso aniversário de casados. –Ruth cortou –Esse é só em dois meses.

-Eu não acredito! –James falou, ainda extremamente irritado –Quer dizer que no fim das contas Moody não confiou em nós dois!

-Não é isso. –Henry assegurou –Ele só queria que vocês tivessem um reforço. Ele se preocupou com vocês dois sozinhos. E ele também... –ele limpou a garganta –Ele sabia que você e a Lily iam acabar... Se envolvendo. Ele só queria que nós tivessemos certeza de que vocês iam ficar no caminho certo.

James não respondeu nada. Ele estava se sentindo extremamente traído no momento. Por Moody, que não confiou nele para fazer seu trabalho, e por Henry e Ruth que não confiaram neles para contarem a verdade sobre o motivo de eles estarem ali.

E pensar que ele confiara neles, principalmente Henry, com seus problemas, quando seu coração estava praticamente quebrado por causa de Lily. Ele sentia como se ele tivesse confiado numa mentira, porque de certa forma ele tinha. Ele achou que estava contando sua história para um amigo que tinha um interesse sincero. Não apra um homem que só estava avaliando as chances de ele destruir a missão porque ele amava Lily demais.

Ele estava mais do que irritado agora. Mas ele tinha uma prioridade e essa era Lily. Depois de que ele tirasse Lily dali ele iria ficar furioso com todos eles.

-Como você chegou aqui tão rápido, Ruth? –ele perguntou, a voz gelo cortante.

Ruth teve a graça de parecer constrangida.

-Moody recebeu sua mensagem e o Ministério conseguiu tirar a barreira que impede aparatação na casa. –ela respondeu.

James apenas fez um gesto curto para indicar que ele entendia.

-Eu vou procurar a Lily. –James declarou se afastando dos dois.

-James, espera. –Henry pediu.

-Eu não tenho tempo para você agora. –James falou de forma curta.

-Você precisa ouvir isso, James! –Ruth insistiu –É importante.

-E é a razão pela qual a Lily pode estar em perigo agora mesmo!

XxX

Ciprien desceu as escadas, praticamente dois degraus a cada passo, segurando a mão de Lily e puxando-a consigo. Lily o estava seguindo até que ela viu que ele estava se dirigindo para a porta de entrada. Ou melhor, que ele estava a ponto de sair da casa.

A ruiva firmou os calcanhares no chão e parou.

-Ciprien, espera!

-Lily, nós temos que sair daqui agora! –ele insistiu –Os aurores espanhóis estão a caminho.

-Eu não vou sair daqui sem o James! –ela falou.

-Lily... –Ciprien tentou.

-Não! –ela cortou –Eu vou atrás do James.

O francês suspirou.

-Ok. Mas eu vou com você. –ele insistiu.

-Tudo bem, vamos! –ela começou a liderar o caminho em direção as escadas que levavam ao porão.

Ela nunca viu a porta próxima a ela se abrir e quando ela percebeu ja era tarde demais.

XxX

A cabeça dela parecia que ia exploder. Ela nem imaginava o que a tinha acertado, mas tinha sido forte. A visão dela estava completamente embaçada.

-Ah droga... –ela murmurou quando uma tentativa de se sentar se provou frustrada.

O que tinha acontecido? Ela só se lembrava de que ela estava com Ciprien e então... Droga! O que tinha acontencido? Ela podia sentir o tapete contra seu rosto e ouvir o barulho de passos.

O Chasseur! Era isso! Ela estava procurando por ele, porque ele estava com certeza ali na casa. E agora ele a tinha.

-Pode abrir os olhos, Mademoiselle Lily. –ela ouviu a voz tão familiar dizer –O feitiço que eu usei apenas a deixou atordoada. Eu sei que você está acordada.

Ela não queria acreditar, mas ela reconhecia a voz. Como ela não iria depois de tanto tempo que eles passaram trabalhando juntos?

-Não você, Ciprien... –ela quase que implorou.

-Ah, se sentindo traída, minha flor? –ele provocou.

Lily apoiou o cotovelo no chão e dessa vez ela não parou até estar sentada. Ela ignorou a náusea, a dor na cabeça e a dor de ter sido traída.

A vista dela ainda estava embaçada, mas quando ela abriu os olhos ela pôde ver a forma do homem que estava sentado numa poltrona. A pose era relaxada e ela tinha quase certeza de que ele tinha um copo de bebida na mão. Ela piscou uma vez. E então de novo.

A visão dela ficou clara.

Ciprien estava ali, sentado na poltrona em frente a ela, um copo de conhaque na mão e um sorriso assustador no rosto.

-Eu não posso acreditar. –ela falou balançando a cabeça –Como você pôde, Ciprien?

O sorriso dele aumentou.

-Ai está a beleza do que eu fiz, minha flor. –ele falou tranquilo, quase feliz –Pierre Ciprien nunca poderia fazer o que eu fiz.

XxX

James correu escada a cima. O coração na mão. Ruth tinha ido em busca de mais aurores, Henry estava fazendo uma busca no porão.

Todo esse tempo, depois de tudo...

_-E é a razão pela qual a Lily pode estar em perigo agora mesmo!_

_-Do que você está falando, Henry?_

-Eles acharam um corpo na França. Foi acaso, na verdade. Duas crianças estavam brincando num rio e acharam por acidente. O que eles acharam de verdade foi uma ossada. Eles acham que a pessoa está a morta há três anos.  
-O que isso tem a ver com a Lily?  
-Eles tiveram que fazer um teste de DNA para identificar a pessoa. James, os ossos pertencem a Pierre Ciprien, Auror Francês. Ele morreu há três anos atrás.  
XxX  
_-Eu não entendo. –Lily falou, confusa e frustrada demais para tentar entender a mente dele._  
_Ciprien checou seu relógio calmente._  
_-Você vai entender em um minuto, Lily. –ele declarou tranquilo._  
_Lily observou-o colocar o copo sobre a mesa. Ela esperou por alguns segundos até que ele fez um som que lembrava um gemido de dor, embora contido e controlado. Ciprien se agarrou aos braços da poltrona, mas não fez nenhum som. E pouco a pouco Lily viu Ciprien desaparecer diante dela e ser substituído por Donnan McLeod._  
_Ele ainda estava respirando fundo, mas ele abriu um sorriso para ela._  
_-Surpresa? –ele perguntou._  
_Lily ainda estava olhando em choque para Donnan, sem entender o que estava acontecendo._  
_-O que... Como... –ela estava tão confusa e a dor de cabeça dela não estava ajudando –O que você fez com Ciprien? Isso era..._  
_-Poção Polissuco, sim. –ele concedeu._  
_-Onde está, Pierre? –Lily exigiu._  
_-Você não tem que se preocupar com, Ciprien, minha flor. –ele falou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Você nunca conheceu o verdadeiro Pierre Ciprien._  
_-O que você está falando? Eu trabalhei com ele por dois anos!_  
_-E ele morreu há três anos atrás. –ele falou, dando um gole em sua bebida –Eu o matei, na verdade. Mas não sem antes levar cabelo o bastante para ser ele por um bom tempo._  
_-Mas isso... Isso é impossível, você não poderia..._  
_-E mesmo assim eu fiz. –ele falou com tranquilidade –Eu tinha cabelo e até unhas o bastante por um bom tempo, mas agora está chegando ao fim. Não que eu me importe. –ele assegurou –Eu já me cansei de ser Ciprien de qualquer jeito._  
_-Eu não entendo. –Lily falou._

-Me deixe te contar uma história, minha flor. Você vai gostar e vai acalmar a sua mente, enquanto nós esperamos.

-Esperamos pelo que? –ela quis saber.

-Três anos atrás eu não era a pessoa que eu sou hoje. –Donnan falou com calma, completamente ignorando a pergunta anterior de Lily –Eu era um assassino qualquer, um ser sem visão e com a mente limitada, mas então tudo mudou.

Lily olhou em volta, tentando saber onde ela estava. Uma sala. Mas onde? Ela sabia que ela estava no primeiro andar quando ele a tinha atacado, mas isso não queria dizer que eles ainda estavam la. Merlin, talvez eles nem estivessem na casa de Alejandro!

-No começo eu matava apenas a escória do mundo bruxo. Pessoas que não importavam para ninguém, que ninguem sentia falta. Mas isso não era o bastante, não era a arte que eu buscava. –ele suspirou –Um dia eu matei a primeira mulher trouxa, quase que por acidente. E a questão é que ninguem no mundo bruxo se preocupou! –ele abriu um enorme sorriso –Não era problema deles! E no mundo trouxa eles não entendiam de feitiços e não podiam fazer nada também! Foi perfeito! Era tudo o que eu queria! E assim eu comecei a matar as mulheres nascidas trouxas, sem relações com o mundo bruxo. As presas perfeitas.

-Espera. –Lily falou confusa –Isso quer dizer que você vem assassinando...

-Não assassinando. Libertando. –ele corrigiu -Libertando pessoas há mais de dez anos.

Lily se sentia doente do estômago.

-Ciprien foi o primeiro a me achar. –ele falou, com um sorriso de alguém que lembrava alguma coisa com carinho –Ele era esperto. Naquela época ninguem acreditava que havia uma conexão bruxa nos assassinatos. Ele me achou tanto por descuido meu, quanto por sorte dele. Bom... –um sorriso feral –Talvez não tanta sorte assim, já que agora ele está morto.

-E você simplesmente assumiu a identidade dele? –ela perguntou irritada.

-Foi uma inspiração momentanea, mas que me serviu muito bem. –ele falou com um sorriso modesto, como se ela tivesse acabado de elogia-lo –Eu vim desviando as investigações desde então. –ele olhou para ela –E então você veio, minha flor.

Ele se levantou e andou na direção dela. Lily tentou se afastar, mas ele logo a agarrou pelo cabelo.

-O que nós estamos esperando? –ela quis saber.

-Pelo seu adorado Potter, é claro. –ele falou tranquilo –Eu não ia querer deixar ele de fora disso.

XxX

-Eu estou entediado.

Remus decidiu ignorar. Talvez fosse uma daquelas coisas que se ele ignorasse sumiria.

-Eu estou entediado.

Ignorar...

-Eu estou muito entediado.

Ignorar...

-Eu estou extremamente entediado.

Continuar a ignorar...

De repente o mundo de Remus virou. Literalmente. Na verdade o que virou foi a cadeira dele. E como Remus estava se inclinando só das duas pernas de trás da cadeira não foi difícil perder o equilibrio e cair. Com uma pequena ajuda, é claro.

-SIRIUS! –Remus gritou irritado, levantnado-se do chão.

O outro bocejou tranquilamente.

-Eu disse que estava entediado. –ele falou como se explicasse tudo.

A sorte de Sirius era que Remus o conhecia a tempo o bastante para saber que na mente simples de Sirius isso era explicação o bastante.

-Perdão se eu não sou interessante o bastante para você, Sirius. –Remus falou irônico.

-Não é sua culpa, Remus. Eu sei que você tenta. –ele falou conciliador.

_Isso_ Remus não teve problema nenhum em ignorar.

-Eu estou preocupado com o James e a Lily. –Sirius admitiu.

-Eu também. –Remus concordou –Mas James disse que eles podiam cuidar de tudo sozinhos. Aliás, eu já acho impressionante ele ter pedido ajuda para "desligar" os campos anti-aparatação da casa.

-Se ele estivesse sozinho ele não teria tido problema nenhum em tentar sozinho, entrar na casa como se ele fosse o Exterminador do Futuro e ver se dava certo. Agora com a ruiva... –Sirius revirou os olhos –Ele não arriscaria.

-Não fala assim, Sirius. Você faz essa cara, mas até você gosta da Lily. –Remus cutucou.

-Você ja viu aquela mulher? –Sirius perguntou, como se esse fosse o ponto crucial –Tirando o fato de que ela é louca não tem nada pra não gostar ali.

Remus estava a ponto de voltar ao plano de ignorar o amigo quando Sirius suspirou.

-E ela faz o James feliz. –ele completou –O que mais, eu como amigo, poderia querer?

Remus olhou em choque para o moreno.

-Sabe... –ele falou, meio surpreso –As vezes eu me esqueço que você sabe ser um ser humano decente.

-Muito engraçado, Aluado. De verd...

Os dois se calaram quando um cervo sem forma corpórea, apenas uma visão de névoa prateada, entrou pela janela. O Patrono de James.

-Ajuda, agora.

O cervo mal tinha sumido e os dois marotos ja estavam fora da sala.

XxX

James nunca quis tanto ver os amigos como ele queria agora.

Ele tivera um momento de dúvida naquela tarde, quando ele fora mandar a mensagem urgente pedindo para Sirius e Remus virem imediatamente até a Espanha. Agora ele estava aliviado que ele tinha mandado a nota.

Ele tinha pedido aos dois que ficassem numa pousada não muito longe dali e esperassem em alerta. Ele nunca esperara que fosse realmente precisar da ajuda deles.

Fora isso que quisera dizer quando ele dissera a Lily que ele já tinha tomado providências. Sirius e Remus eram as providências.

Mas James queria eles ali agora. Ele não conseguia encontrar Lily e o desespero estava ameaçando domina-lo. Ele nem sabia como tinha conseguido um segundo de sanidade para parar e mandar um patrono dar o recado para Sirius e Remus.

Desde que soubera que o Ciprien que eles conheceram não era o verdadeiro ele tinha um sentimento de pânico que estava ameaçando sufoca-lo. Alguma coisa estava muito errada e Lily obviamente estava em algum tipo de problema.

Ele subiu as escadas correndo, esperando que Ruth e Henry ja a tivessem encontrado. Ela não estava em perigo, não tinha como ela estar em perigo. Ele estava exagerando, ele estava sendo irracional.

-Por favor, Merlin, não ela. Não a Lily... –ele implorou, enquanto vasculhava o corredor.

Ele chegou ao fim do corredor. Era a única porta que estava fechada e era a única que estava iluminada, ele podia ver a luz por baixo. Era claramente uma armadilha, era tão óbvio que era ridículo. Mas não tinha tempo a perder e, nesse instante, ele entraria de braços abertos no inferno se fosse pra salvar Lily.

Ele respirou fundo, segurando a varinha mais firmemente em sua mão. E abriu a porta.

Provavelmente foi o choque que o congelou no lugar, mas ele também não esperava a cena que o surpreendeu quando ele entrou ali.

Lily estava caída no chão, a respiração ofegante, tremendo, obviamente sentindo dor. Ela arregalou os olhos quando o viu entrar pela porta e ele pôde ver nas orbes verdes o medo que provavelmente se mostrrava em seus próprios olhos.

-James, não!

Tarde demais James viu a outra pessoa na sala.

-_Expelliarmus. _

James perdeu sua varinha e ainda acabou voando até o outro lado da sala. Ele mal tinha se levantado quando o segundo feitiço o atingiu.

-_Incarcerous_.

As cordas vieram de lugar nenhum, mas se prenderam de forma muito eficiente e firme a James, não importando o quanto ele lutasse. No fim ele ficara apenas cansado e ainda preso.

E quando ele levantou a cabeça deu de cara com Donnan, sentado tranquilamente numa poltrona e olhando para ele com cara de tédio.

-Eu estava me perguntando quanto mais você ia lutar. –o outro comentou, com um tom de aborrecimento.

-Você! –James falou com raiva.

-Sim, Potter, eu. –Donnan falou como se James fosse retardado.

-O que você fez com a Lily? –James exigiu.

-Quase nada. –o outro assegurou tranquilamente –Eu só estava dizendo a ela como você estava demorando, então eu decidi te dar uma motivação. Eu tentei faze-la gritar, mas você ja deve saber como ela é teimosa. Eu perdi a conta de quantos Cruciatus eu já joguei nela e ela não queria gritar.

James jogou um olhar incrédulo para Lily. Ela tinha sangue escorrendo dos lábios, porque ela estivera mordendo-os para conter os gritos.

-Seu maldito! –James tentou se levantar e ir pra cima de Donnan, mas ele mal se apoiara no joelho quando a dor o atingiu.

-_Crucio_.

A dor pareceu rasgar o peito de James. Era como se queimasse ao mesmo tempo em que estava rasgando, embora James soubesse que não haveria marcas no corpo dele.

-Agora... –ele ouviu a voz de Donnan falar quando a dor se foi –Não seja cansativo, Potter. Ou eu vou ter que mata-lo antes da diversão começar de verdade.

-O que você quer? –James quis saber.

-Eu quero que você sofra. –Donnan falou com simplicidade –Eu quero que você sofra muito. E sabe o melhor? Quando tudo acabar eu vou te deixar vivo para se lembrar disso.

-O que você vai fazer com a Lily? –ele quis saber –Se seu negócio é comigo você pode deixar ela ir embora.

Donnan bufou, como se James estivesse testando a paciência dele se fazendo de idiota.

-Eu não tenho "negócio" nenhum com você, Potter. –ele falou com desprezo –Você é um intruso. A Lily era minha até você tentar tira-la de mim.

-Ela nunca foi su...

-_Crucio._

Dessa vez James não teve problema nenhum em gritar quando a dor veio.

-Ela nunca foi sua, Potter. –Donnan retrucou, a loucura ja começando a se mostrar nas feições dele –Ela era minha, a presa perfeita, a rosa mais bonita! E por sua culpa ela saiu da França! Quem você acha que é para vir e se casar com _a minha rosa_?

-Donnan, não! –Lily gritou –Por favor, não! Eu faço o que você quiser, mas deixa ele ir embora.

-Você acha mesmo que eu vou fazer isso? –ele se virou de novo, dessa vez irritado com Lily –E dai ele vai viver sabendo que você se sacrificou por ele? De jeito nenhum. Ja que ele se juntou a nossa festa ele deve participar.

-Por favor, não... –ela implorou.

-Minha flor... –Donnan falou com uma doçura macabra –Não implore, não combina com você. –ele segurou o rosto dela com uma ternura fria e enxugou uma lágrima –E não será por ele que você vai estar implorando num minuto.

-Tira as mãos de cima dela! –James exigiu.

Donnan revirou os olhos.

-Em breve eu estarei fazendo mais do que pondo as mãos nela.

James olhou em choque para Donnan.

-Nós não temos muito tempo, então eu não poderei tratar esse momento com o cuidado que merecia, mas Lily é minha flor mais preciosa, eu não posso simplesmente mata-la. Eu tenho que dar a ela a honra que eu dei a todas.

James sabia exatamente o que o Chasseur fazia com suas vitímas e só por cima de seu cadáver aquele verme tocaria em Lily.

-Se você tocar um dedo nela, Donnan, fique sabendo que eu vou te matar. –James falou –Não vai haver canto nessa terra onde você possa se esconder. Eu vou te matar.

Donnan pareceu parar para pensar um pouco.

-Isso parece interessante. –ele falou com tranquilidade –Vamos ver se você consegue me pegar então.

James gritou, porque a essa altura não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Quanto mais ele se debatia contra as cordas mais ela pareciam apertar. Logo não haveria ar em seus pulmões e ele não ligava.

Mas a atenção de Donnan estava totalmente voltada a Lily agora.

-Eu sei que você sempre se perguntou sobre isso, minha flor. E aqui está a resposta. –ele bateu com a varinha levemente na lateral de seu maxilar.

Quando ele sorriu da próxima vez, Lily recuou, realmente horrorizada.

Ele tinha dentes afiados, como o de um animal, mesmo os caninos era anormalmente alongados. Não a ponto de ele ser um vampiro, mas ao ponto de ele parecer ainda menos humano e ainda mais assustador.

-Você sempre se perguntou como eu marcava as minhas outras flores. –ele falou, sorrindo satisfeito –Agora você sabe. Eu alterei meus dentes. Normalmente eu usava um feitiço para esconder isso, mas em momentos como esses eu os deixo a mostra.

Se Lily tinha nojo dele antes, ela mal podia olhar na direção dele agora. O medo estava consumindo-a, mas lutaria o quanto fosse para poupar James. Ele daria um jeito de sair dali logo, James sempre dava um jeito. E se ela tivesse que distrair esse desgraçado até la ela iria.

-Onde eu devia marca-la, Lily? –ele perguntou, descendo o dedo pelo pescoço dela.

Lily podia ouvir James gritando no fundo, mas ela se desligou da voz dele. Iria machucar mais saber que ele estava sofrendo por causa dela.

Ela sentiu a mão de Donnan agarrar o colar que ela ainda usava, o que James dera a ela, e puxar, fazendo a jóia se arrebentar e sair do pescoço dela.

Ele puxou Lily para mais perto e ela mordeu os lábios de novo, sentindo o gosto de sangue. Ela não ia gritar, não daria essa satisfação para aquele monstro.

Foi ai que ela sentiu os dentes dele se afundando na pele dela, com certeza quebrando-a, no ombro direito. Sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mas ela também sentiu o sangue quente escorrendo por seu ombro. O sangue estava também pulsando em suas orelhas e agora mal podia ouvir os gritos de James, apesar de eles terem aumentado de intensidade e volume.

Quando ele afastou a boca do ombro dela já não havia mais sensação ali. Ela estava entorpecida. Até a visão dela estava embaçada.

Donnan retirou um lenço branco de seu casaco e limpou calmamente os lábios.

-Você fica realmente bonita coberta em sangue. –ele falou com um sorriso –Uma obra de arte. A presa perfeita. –ele tocou o rosto dela com reverência.

-Por favor. –ela pediu de novo –Deixa ele ir. Se ele não importa... –ela falou, entre soluços –Deixa ele ir e vamos embora, nós dois. Eu faço o que você quiser. –ela prometeu.

Ela podia ouvir vagamente a voz de James gritando que não, mas ela estava se sentindo tão longe da realidade que até isso parecia estar vindo de longe.

Donnan suspirou.

-Você está disposta a tudo por ele, não é? –ele falou, dessa vez pensativo –O que ele fez para merecer tamanha devoção?

-Por favor... –ela implorou, mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

-Eu vou fazer um acordo com você –ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, de forma que James não pudesse ouvir –Eu vou atender seu pedido. Eu te levo daqui e deixo o moleque aqui, mas você tem que fazer algo antes. Quando eu fizer o próximo corte, eu quero que você grite de dor. Me dê o seu grito mais bonito. Se for bonito o bastante eu poupo o moleque.

Lily apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela ia aceitar o que fosse.

Donnan pegou a varinha e rodou-a de forma distraída entre os dedos.

-Grite pra mim. –ele falou, antes de apontar a varinha para ela.

_-Impedimenta!_

Lily assistiu, meio que em choque, Donnan voar e atingir uma das estantes de livros, que acabou virando e caindo sobre ele.

-Lily! Lily! Você está bem?

Ela sentiu os braços a envolverem, mas aquele não era James. Ela piscou, tentando clarear a sua visão, mas parecia tão difícil.

-Ruiva, o Pontas me mata se você não estiver bem.

Ela deu um sorriso leve.

-Sirius?

Ela ouviu um suspiro de alívio.

-Sou eu. Você está bem?

-Ele estragou o vestido que você me deu... –ela falou baixo.

-Ruiva, se você gritar comigo agora eu te dou um novinho.

Finalmente ela conseguiu focalizar o rosto de Sirius e ela viu algo que nunca pensara ver ali. Medo, preocupação, carinho. Por ela. Porque James a amava, Sirius a considerava alguém importante.

-Cade o James? –ela perguntou.

-Remus esta soltando James. –ele deu uma olhada por cima do seu ombro –La vem ele.

-Lily! Lily! Você está bem?

Antes que ela pudesse responder James ja a tinha tirado dos braços de Sirius e a estava abraçando como se ele quisesse que o corpo dela se fundisse ao dele.

-Você nunca mais, _nunca mais_, me ouviu, se atreva a tentar negociar com um psicopata pra salvar a minha vida! –ele falou.

E embora ele estivesse querendo soar bravo, Lily podia ver as lágrimas que ainda estavam escorrendo dos olhos dele.

-Da próxima vez você não se ponha em perigo. –ela falou, apertando-o contra si –E dai eu não vou ter que negociar nada.

-Não vai ter próxima vez, ruiva. –ele garantiu –Eu vou te trancar em casa e deixar um guarda te protegendo.

Lily deu uma risada rouca.

-Você delira, James.

-Eu sou previnido, é diferente.

Sirius olhou para Remus.

-Tinha que ser melado assim? –ele perguntou com uma expressão dolorida.

Remus deu de ombros.

-Se não fosse melado não era amor, Sirius.

-Por isso eu vou morrer solteiro. –o moreno declarou com finalidade.

Remus, que era romântico por natureza, achou que era melhor fazer o que ele vinha fazendo o dia inteiro: ignorar Sirius.

-James, Lily!

Sirius e Remus se viraram para a porta, em alerta, só para darem de cara com Henry e Ruth entrando na sala, varinhas em mão.

-O que a terceira idade está fazendo aqui? –Sirius quis saber.

-Olha o respeito, mocinho. –Ruth falou, colocando a mão na cintura.

Sirius deu um passo para trás, claramente intimidado.

-Você tem uma irmã chamada Minerva, por acaso? –ele perguntou meio em choque.

-O que? –Ruth perguntou confusa.

-Ignorem. –Remus aconselhou –Na maior parte do tempo dá certo pra mim.

Henry e Ruth trocaram um olhar, mas pelo jeito decidiram fazer isso mesmo, porque eles se viraram para James.

-Ela está bem? –Ruth quis saber.

-Na medida do possível. –Lily informou.

-Vocês derrubaram o tal maluco? –Henry quis saber.

-Literalmente. –Sirius informou –Ele está caído ali, embaixo da estante.

-Ele está desarmado? –Ruth perguntou.

-Ele derrubou a varinha quando foi atingido. –Remus falou.

-Aquela era a minha. –Lily falou, separando-se de James –A dele estava no bolso do casaco.

James se levantou e ajudou Lily a fazer o mesmo.

-Fica longe, Lily. Vai ficar perto da lareira. –ele pediu –Almofadinhas, levanta a estante junto com o Remus. –ele pediu –Nós temos que prender esse cara.

-Prender pra que? –Sirius perguntou se movendo para perto da estante –Eu tenho certeza de que ninguém vai sentir falta disso.

-Porque eu não perderia por nada os Dementadores pondo as mãos nele. –James falou com simplicidade.

Remus e Sirius se colocaram cada um de um lado da estante. James, que já tinha recuperado sua varinha, se colocou de frente para eles. Ele jogou um olhar ao corpo de Donnan, que mal parecia estar respirando. Ele fez um gesto afirmativo para Sirius e Remus e os dois levantaram a estante, até que essa estava mais uma vez contra a parede.

O infeliz realmente não estava se mexendo. Seria frustrante se ele morresse fácil assim, mas James realmente preferia que ele morresse eventualmente. Lily nunca ficaria em paz se ele continuasse vivo...

James se proximou, com a inteção de pegar a varinha de Donnan. Tarde demais percebeu que ele não estava realmente desacordado.

O livro que o acertou em cheio na cara era pesado e tinha a capa dura. James cambaleou para trás, desnorteado. Donnan se levantou tão rápido que só provava que ele nunca estivera realmente desmaiado.

No momento em que todos perderam surpresos ele pegou Sirius pelo braço e colocou a varinha contra a garganta do maroto.

-Eu vou matar ele se vocês se mexerem. –ele informou a todos, de volta a sua voz calma.

Sirius pareceu profundamente ofendido pela noção.

-Pelo amor de Merlin. Você só pode estar me zoando. –ele reclamou.

Remus lançou um olhar incrédulo a Sirius.

-Cala a boca, Sirius. E mantenha a calma. –ele recomendou.

-"Mantenha a calma" porque não é o seu pescoço que ta na reta, né Aluado. –Sirius rebateu.

-Calados. –Donnan bradou, pressionando mais a varinha contra o pescoço de Sirius.

-Abaixa a varinha, Donnan. –James falou –Você está cercado. Não há nada que você possa fazer.

-Eu posso matar o seu amigo. –Donnan falou com tranquilidade –Mata-lo não vai ser nada para mim, mas você conseguiria viver sabendo que ele morreu desnecessariamente?

-Você não precisa mata-lo. –James falou de forma razoável –Eu te dou uma vantagem. Saí daqui agora e eu começo a te caçar pra te matar em uma hora.

Donnan deu uma risada tranquila, como se James tivesse acabado de contar uma grande piada.

-Verdade? –ele perguntou, a figura da elegância –Talvez então eu realmente devesse matar seu amigo. Te dar um estimulo extra.

-Se você se atrever a...

-Donnan, largue o Sirius.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Lily, que ainda estava perto da lareira.

-Vai se oferecer para vir no lugar dele, minha flor? –Donnan quis saber –Isso sim daria um grande motivo para seu querido Potter vir atrás de mim.

-Eu não ia oferecer nada. –Lily falou –Só ia pedir pra você reconsiderar o que quer que você pretenda fazer. –ela deu alguns passos pequenos para mais perto.

-Lily, fique para trás. –James pediu.

Lily ignorou James e avançou mais um pouco.

-Eu pensei com cuidado, minha flor. –ele falou com tranquilidade –E eu acho que deixar o moleque achar que pode me pegar seria o jogo mais interessante de toda a minha vida. A maior caçada. Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida me escondendo, pensando em maneiras de fazer a vida de vocês dois miserável. Matar amigos próximos e tomar a identidade deles. Quem seria o primeiro? Por que não o Black? –ele perguntou, apertando ainda mais a varinha contra o pescoço de Sirius.

-Não tem chance de você fugir de nós, Donnan. –James avisou –Você ja machucou a Lily. Eu te caçaria no inferno se precisasse, mas eu nem vou precisar ir tão longe. Eu tenho o esquadrão de aurores de Londres a minha disposição. E assim que souberem que você matou os dois aurores franceses você vai estar na mira da França também.

Donnna revirou os olhos.

-Eu pareço preocupado? –ele retrucou.

Não, ele não parecia preocupado e isso deixava James ainda mais nervoso. Ele não tinha se mostrado nem um pouco assustado com a possibilidade. Ele parecia genuinamente intrigado pela idéia de ser caçado. James estivera esperando que ele conseguisse assustar Donnan, mas aparentemente o homem era completamente livre de qualquer emoção normal.

-Última chance de largar o Sirius. –Lily avisou.

-Por que você quer salva-lo tanto? –Donnan quis saber –Ja cansada do seu Potter?

-Sirius tem as utilidades dele. –Lily deu de ombros –Ele é fiel como um cão. –ela falou lançando um olhar significativo a Sirius.

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca, ruiva. –ele respondeu.

-Você confia em mim, Sirius? –ela quis saber.

-Eu acho que eu não tenho escolha. –ele falou num suspiro.

Donnan olhou de um para o outro, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Remus e James pareciam entender o que quer que estivesse acontecendo.

-Acho que é hora de você mostrar quão leal você é, Almofadinhas. –Remus falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Só de aviso... Se eu morrer eu vou assombrar vocês pra sempre, casal Potter. –ele falou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Parem agora mesmo! –Donnan exigiu.

Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa algo aconteceu. O corpo de Sirius mudou. Não foi exatamente rápido, mas foi o bastante para fazer Donnan perder o equilibrio e largar o cão negro que tomava o lugar de Sirius.

E foi o momento que Lily precisou.

Ela avançou rapidamente e afundou o atiçador de fogo, que pegara ao lado da lareira, na barriga de Donnan.

O homem ainda pareceu surpreso quando ele olhou para baixo e viu o metal atravessando sua barriga. Quando ele tossiu sangue escorreu por seu queixo e caiu no carpete. Então ele deu um sorriso.

-Eu sabia que nós éramos iguais, minha flor. –ele falou, com a respiração ofegante –Não te deixa coberta de satisfação, de um prazer perverso, me matar?

-Não. –Lily falou calma, se afastando dele -Não há prazer nenhum em tirar sua vida. Só alívio.

Quando Donnan caiu ele ainda tentou esticar a mão e tocar Lily uma última vez, mas a ruiva se afastou.

-Lily! –James abraçou-a imediatamente.

Ela podia ouvir as vozes de todos os outros perguntando como ela estava, mas nesse momento ela não queria falar. Ela só queria desaparecer.

Essa noite já tinha ido longe demais.

-James, eu quero voltar para Londres. –ela falou, afundando o rosto no peito dele.

-Eu vou te levar para la, ruiva. –ele afirmou, apertando-a mais contra si –Eu vou.

Ela suspirou aliviada. Era tudo o que ela precisava.

-Ah e tem mais uma coisa. –James olhou para Lily, esperando ela continuar –Espero que você tenha guardado seu terno.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews, por Merlin! hehehe**


	10. Felizes Para Sempre

**Ola a todos! Mais uma vez muito obrigada por todos os reviews! O ultimo capitulo foi cheio de emoções e (espero eu) um fim digno. Eu sempre achei que era a Lily quem devia dar cabo do Chasseur, afinal o negócio era com ela, não com o James. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e estejam todos prontos para nosso último capítulo. Muito obrigada a todos vocês que me acompanharam durante toda a postagem dessa fic! Valeu o apoio e principalmente a paciência.**

**Aproveitem!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 9: Felizes para sempre**

-Eu os declaro marido e mulher. –o pastor falou com um sorriso satisfeito –Pode beijar a noiva.

Se tinha uma "ordem" que James não precisava ouvir duas vezes era essa. Ele abraçou Lily com entusiasmo.

Eles mal podiam ouvir os aplausos e assobios dos convidados. Só os dois importavam nesse momento.

Lily insistira em um segundo casamento quando eles voltaram da Espanha. Aparentemente ela queria repetir os votos por livre e espontanêa vontade e falar o que vinha do coração. A cerimônia tinha sido vinte vezes mais bonita e vinte vezes mais simples.

Dessa vez eles se casaram na casa dos Evans, uma casa simples no interior, num casamento ao ar livre. Apenas os amigos mais próximos tinham vindo, apesar de que ninguém entendia a razão do segundo casamento. Apenas Remus, Sirius e Moody sabiam a razão para isso. Ah, e Ruth e Henry, que haviam também sido convidados.

-Ah ruiva! –James abraçou a esposa e levantou-a do chão –Não tem como o dia ficar mais perfeito.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Tem sim. Você pode se lembrar de que eu tenho um nome e parar de me chamar pela cor do meu cabelo. –ela falou irônica.

-É um apelido carinhoso, meu amor. –ele falou com tranquilidade.

-Ah é? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha –Acho que eu devia arrumar um pra você também... Deixe-me ver... –ela fez uma cara de pensativa –Cabeçudo arrogante serve pra você? –ela perguntou com falsa doçura.

James revirou os olhos.

-Você ainda acaba comigo, mulher. –ele falou, fazendo bico.

-E você me ama mesmo assim. –ela provocou.

-Só Merlin sabe por que. –ele falou dando de ombros.

Claro que a única coisa que o comentário rendeu a ele foi um tapa na nuca.

-Ai! –ele reclamou –Nós precisamos ter uma séria conversa sobre essas suas tendências violentas, ruiva.

Lily bufou.

-Eu desisto. –ela declarou, jogando as mãos para cima.

James puxou Lily para mais um abraço, dessa vez um bem apertado e cheio de carinho.

-Eu te amo, Lily. –ele declarou, beijando a testa dela.

Lily suspirou, abraçando James também.

-Eu te amo, James. –ela falou, fechando os olhos, como se quisesse absorver aquele momento.

-Por favo, pelo amor de Merlin, nunca mais vire alvo de um serial killer maluco ta? –ele pediu –Eu não sei se aguento passar por outra daquela.

Lily riu leve.

-Eu vou fazer o possível, mas eu não garanto nada. Meu charme parece funcionar só nos tipos errados. –ela provocou.

-Isso não tem graça, Lily. –ele falou sério –Eu quase morri quando aquele nojento pôs as mãos em você.

-Não se preocupe, James. –ela falou, dando um selinho nele –Eu nunca mais vou me por num risco daquele, se você me prometer o mesmo.

-Palavra de maroto, lírio. –ele falou, beijando-a de novo.

Alguém limpou a garganta atrás deles. O casal se separou e deu de cara com Sirius, que parecia extremamente desconfortável com a situação toda.

-Posso dançar com a maluca? Quero dizer, a noiva? –ele perguntou com um sorriso falsamente inocente.

James e Lily reviraram os olhos.

-Pode sim, Almofadinhas, mas se ela resolver largar de mim porque você é chato eu mando você pro veterinário pra ser castrado. –James avisou.

Sirius olhou com cara ofendida James se afastar. Lily apenas riu e se aproximou do maroto para dançar.

-Quando você está envolvida James não tem um pingo de bom humor. –Sirius reclamou, começando a dançar com Lily.

-Obrigada, Sirius. –a ruiva falou com um sorriso.

Sirius olhou confuso para ela.

-Obrigado pelo que? Por ser lindo e estar enfeitando o casamento? –ele provocou.

Lily deu risada.

-Não. Obrigada por ser amiga do James. Obrigada pelo vestido lindo. Obrigada por ter vindo a Barcelona nos ajudar. Obrigada por ter confiado em mim. Obrigada pelas palavras que você me disse antes do outro casamento. Obrigada, Sirius. –ela disse sincera.

Sirius estava se sentindo muito incomodado com toda essa conversa. Ele não era bom em falar de sentimentos e embora ele realmente gostasse da ruiva isso não queria dizer que ele ia sair por ai fazendo conversas melosas com ela. Isso era estranho. E possivelmente anormal.

Então ele deu um tossida para disfarçar seu desconforto.

-De nada, ruiva. –ele falou, sem realmente encara-la.

Lily deu um sorriso. Ela sabia que Sirius preferia o papel de tonto do que o de sentimental. Dessa vez ela deixaria ele se safar.

-Ah eu tenho uma coisa para você. –ele declarou, aparentemente feliz por ter arrumado uma desculpa para terminar aquela conversa.

Eles se afastaram e ele colocou a mão no bolso, tirando uma pequena caixa embrulhada.

-O que é isso? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Uma coisa para sua lua de mel. –ele falou, levantando as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-A não ser que você tenha embrulhado uma camisinha eu acho difícil, com esse tamanho de pacote. –ela comentou rasgando o embrulho –Se bem que, vindo de você, não me surpreenderia.

Ela abriu a caixa e se deparou com uma pequena medalha prata. Nela havia uma figura gravada, de uma mulher segurando um bebê.

-É costume bruxo dar isso para as mulheres, quando elas vão ter filhos. –Sirius explicou –É para abençoar a criança. Você põe uma fita em volta e prende no berço. Fica a dica.

Lily olhou o presente delicado e riu.

-Você tem a sutileza de um elefante usando um tutu cor de rosa. –ela falou entre risadas –Esse é seu jeito de dizer que você quer que eu e James tenhamos filhos logo?

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Eu quero ser tio. –ele falou, como se fosse óbvio.

Lily riu e deu um beijo no rosto dele.

-Obrigada, Sirius. Eu adorei.

Sirius estava voltando a se sentir desconfortável.

-Bom, então... –ele pigarreou, constrangido –Vai la atrás do James, providenciar o bebê.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas foi mesmo assim.

-Ah que bonitinho...

-Cala a boca, Remus. –Sirius falou, antes que o amigo dissesse alguma coisa.

Mas claro que Remus não podia perder aquela chance.

-De verdade, Sirius. Aquilo tocou meu coração. –o maroto falou, com falso drama –Por um minuto eu achei que você ia corar.

Sirius tentou dar um soco em Remus, mas perdeu por muito.

-Fica quieto. –ele falou, incomodado –Eu não coro.

Remus riu.

-Finalmente eles estão juntos. –Remus falou num suspiro satisfeito.

-Só me promete não casar logo, Aluado. –Sirius pediu –Ja me basta o James na coleira, você não precisa cair nessa tão cedo.

Remus riu.

-Sirius, eu aposto o que você quiser que você cai na coleira antes de mim. –ele provocou.

-Ah nem que eu fosse louco. Está para nascer a mulher que...

-Sirius, Remus. –a voz de Ruth chamou os dois marotos.

-Ah, reformulando! Se a Ruth largar do Henry eu caso com ela agora! –Sirius falou com um sorriso charmoso.

Ruth olhou para Sirius como se ele tivesse perdido o bom senso e então olhou para Remus, como que esperando uma explicação.

-Não perca seu tempo. –foi o conselho de Remus.

A mulher balançou a cabeça, então sorriu para os dois marotos.

-Eu queria apresentar minhas netas para vocês. –ela falou –Meninas, venham aqui.

Sirius soltou um gemido sofrido.

-Ah não. Por que as pessoas vem para casamentos e entram no clima e querem acertar os outros? –ele reclamou.

-Apenas seja simpático, Sirius. –Remus pediu tranquilo –Ninguém está pedindo pra você casar com ninguém. É só pra conhecer as duas.

-Pode ser, mas você fica com a mais feia. –Sirius cochichou.

Remus resolveu ignora-lo. Um dia essa estratégia tinha que dar certo.

-Ah aqui estão elas. Sirius, Remus, essas são minhas netas: Emma e Amelia. –Ruth falou com um enorme sorriso.

O queixo de Sirius e o de Remus literalmente caiu. As duas eram lindas. Amelia era ruiva e petite, de brilhantes olhos verdes e Emma era loira, de pernas longas e olhos azuis.

-Meninas, esses são Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. –Ruht continuou animada –Eles são aurores ingleses e são uns amores.

Emma revirou os olhos, mas Amelia riu, como se já soubesse exatamente o que a vó estava fazendo.

-Muito prazer. –ela falou sorrindo.

-Vovó. –Emma bufou –Quantas vezes nós já pedimos pra você não nos jogar no colo dos outros?

-Eu não estou jogando ninguem no colo de ninguem! –Ruth exclamou, falsamente ofendida –Eu só quero que os dois rapazes levem vocês duas para dançar, já que vocês estavam parecendo totalmente entediadas.

-Eu não suporto casamentos. –foi a resposta de Emma.

Remus lançou um sorriso divertido para Sirius.

-Eu acho que você acabou de achar sua outra metade. –ele cometou, dando um leve tapa no ombro do amigo –Gostaria de dançar, Amelia?

A ruiva sorriu.

-Eu adoraria. –ela afirmou, pegando a mão do maroto e saindo com ele dali.

-Agora, não me dêem trabalho vocês dois. –Ruth pediu impaciente –Vão dançar.

Dizendo isso ela deu uma empurrada em Emma, que acabou perdendo o equilibrio e sendo segurada por Sirius.

-Cedo ou tarde todas elas caem nos meus braços. –ele comentou com um enorme sorriso.

A loira bufou.

-Que seja, Casanova. Vamos terminar logo com isso e dançar. –ela falou impaciente.

-Na minha época as mulheres não eram tão diretas. –ele provocou.

-Então você deve ser bem mais velho do que eu temia. –ela respondeu irônica.

E assim os dois se afastaram discutindo.

Ruth olhou para trás e lançou um sinal de positivo para Lily. A ruiva sorriu satisfeita.

-O que você e a Ruth estão armando para cima dos meus amigos? –James quis saber.

-Nada demais, meu amor. –ela sorriu –Eu prometo.

James suspirou.

-Sobre o presente do Sirius... –ele começou com um sorriso maroto –Eu acho que o negócio agora é praticar, ruiva. Sabe como é, pra quando a gente resolver ter um filho pra valer a gente saber fazer direito.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Calado, James.

-Você me mata, ruiva. –ele reclamou –Prática leva a perfeição, sabia?

-Eu acho que nós já temos prática o bastante. –ela retrucou.

-É meu charme. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto –Você não consegue não por as mãos em mim.

Lily riu.

Ela apoiou o rosto no ombro de James e deixou-o embala-la.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
_

-Eu conheço essa música. –Lily comentou.

-Eu ofereci essa pra você no outro casamento. –James falou tranquilo.

-Eu gostei muito. –ela admitiu.

-Bom saber.

_Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

-O sentiment não mudou. Eu fui sincero no que eu disse aquele dia. –James falou –Eu sempre achei que as palavras ficaram no nosso caminho.

-Elas ficaram mesmo. –Lily falou num suspiro –Essa pode ser a nossa música.

-Essa ja é a nossa música. –ele falou sorrindo.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

-Te amo, Potter.

-Te amo também, ruiva.

-Dá pra vocês pararem com essa melação?

-Cala a boca, Sirius. –os dois falaram juntos.

-Onde nós vamos passar a próxima lua de mel? –Lily quis saber.

-Eu vou seguir o conselho da sua mãe e te trancar num quarto por uma semana.

-Tenta e você vai ver onde isso vai te levar. –ela avisou.

-Pro Paraíso, ruiva. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

Lily riu também. Finalmente ela estava onde sempre quisera estar...

**FIM!**

**XxX**

**Ai esta! Para quem não se lembra, a música é "When You Say Nothing At All" do Ronan Keating!**

**Reviews por favor!**

**E mais uma vez, obrigada!**


End file.
